The World Crosser: Part One
by Iapis
Summary: A mix of many games, books, and anime, including FF7, YuGiOh, InuYasha, and so on. Rose is the World Crosser, and is brought from her comfortable life to the hardness of Fate... Early chapters are being rewritten, chapter numbers will be messed up for now
1. Chapter I RW version of 1, 2 & 3

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own any anime, game or mange/book characters, for I am currently a nobody. This is the rewrite of the original Chapter 1, 2 AND 3, for I found that it really SUCKED and that it was too damn SHORT. K'thx'bye XD

**Chapter I:** Unlocking the True Power Within

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Life sucks...

Walking through the forest, I reflect onto how things have been going for me so far. It had been only two months since that fateful day, and yet I feel like it happened just a minute ago, and yet a million years ago as well.

My name is Rose Laxzi. Rose Laxzi V, to be exact, and I'm about eighteen years of age. I suppose that's important. And I am the remaining survivor of the attack on my family... An attack that I thought scientifically and realistically impossible.

I suppose I better back-track what I'm saying here. When I say about an attack that shouldn't have happened, I meant it to the fact that it would have been more believable if someone came along and used a nuclear warhead on my family for personal matters than what had happened... I can't get reality in perspective like it had used to been. Like where what you read in books, stays in books. Anime characters stay in anime. Game characters stay in games. Where they should.

My life had turned for the worse for me when it was family reunion time... Where the strike was made fast and unexpected. By one person that I thought to not exist. The name? Well, for all those Harry Potter fans out there, it would be the one that was feared by all wizards...

Voldemort...

Yeah. Now you wonder if my mind is muddled by that nuclear warhead. I wish I was.

Blinking as I caught movement out of the corner of my eyes, I look over at the only reason I haven't went and commented suicide. Trila barks up at me as she's prowling through the leaves, along with Kate and Melody. Trila, my multi-brown Australian shepherd; Kate the white cat that has a large black-and-brown Q on the middle of her back; Melody, the gray cat with darker gray stripes all around her to make her look like a miniature tiger; Dranzer, the green feathered bird of black-beaked annoyance; and Phoenix, the gray, yellow and white cockatiel that's larger than other cockatiels.

They're having fun as we're heading to the lake in the small forest that I've discovered near my house. We come here often, just so that I can keep my mind off of other matters and on the health and happiness of my companions. I can't really call them my 'animals.' It always feels disrespectful to regard them something not on the human level. Especially with these guys. You don't see two birds flying overhead and not flying away often. Nor with a dog and two cats playing with each other, when they're natural enemies. All off-leashed. And I never trained them in my life.

I can hear the splashing of the lake as we finally arrive to the edge of the clearing. Trila charges right into the water as the others follows her. I merely walk to the water's edge and took a seat on the rock I've used so often for the purpose of sitting. So many times that I wonder how my companions can stay quite happy, and make me smile even when I can't seem to make myself happy until I look over at them.

As Trila splashes the felines of the group to make them join her in the waters, I lean back and watch them idly. The way they're going, it would really seem like nothing had happened two months ago. I guess that's the kind of therapy I really need. I'm glad to be eighteen. There's no child services to try and hunt me down. But the bills end up coming up to me. At least I have someone covering them for me. The government is weird but helpful, at least... The government is only on my good side because they're not shoving me towards a counselor. Yeah, some big help that would have been...

"Careful, guys," I said outloud as I avoid getting splashed. But again, they manage to put a small smile on my face. "I don't know how it is that you all enjoy water so much," I said as I shake my head slightly. Not that I don't like them having fun swimming, of course.

Looking down at my wrist, I can't help wondering why I was born with the mark on my wrist. My parents couldn't explain to me about it, since it's completely out of the ordinary. It's just been there since they could remember... Just about the same thing with why I sometimes talk in a completely different language and don't realize it until someone asks me to speak English. I hide the mark under a black glove, with a medical reason so that it wasn't suspected while I'm in school. Whenever someone sees it, they assume it's a tattoo. And with the teachers, that's enough of a reason to put me in detention or something. I'm so glad to be out of high school. But yet, I continue to wear the glove. Something of a old habit to break. Might as well. If I ever get a job, I have a reason for having the glove on, just a medical reason.

_Crunch crunch crunch. Crunch crunch crunch._

'_Footsteps..? Was that a deer..??'_ I ask myself in my head as I look back at the forest. I can't see anything if there's something there. "Maybe it was nothing..." I try to convince myself as I look back at my companions. They've stopped playing, though, they look a little alert. They heard the crunching of leaves, more than likely. And if it got their attention, it can't be nothing...

'_Why do I have a bad feeling...?'_ I close my eyes in slight despair. If it's people out there, I wish that they would just leave me the hell alone...

With a groan of annoyance and a little fear, I stand on my feet, looking around cautiously. If it's people trying to sneak up on me, it isn't working very well... Even I can hear their step-work. I look down at Trila and them as they leave the water and shake themselves dry. Getting me damp in the process, of course. I sigh at being covered with water, I look back up at the forest with blank eyes. Whoever they are, they suck at sneaking up...

"Whoever's out there, just show yourselves... You don't have a reason to hide and I don't have a reason to fight or run. Unless you give me a reason..." I call out grimly. The sounds of footsteps stopped for a minute. Someone finally walks out of the density of the forest. It's a man of about mid-20's. He has short, spiky black hair that hangs over a black-with-yellow-stripes headband he wears. He wears a golden-yellow jacket over his purplish shirt, while the jeans is black. On his wrists is just purple wristguards. But his skin except his face is covered with tattoos. Many of which looks like Egyptian symbols and hieroglyphics.

"We have no reason to quarrel with you," he said as he raises his hands. I don't relax very much, but at least I can finally see someone.

"You have a reason to being here..?" I said with little emotion, since I've taken to never being around other humans since the murder of my family. I don't think I could trust many others at this point. There's only one person I've been hanging with, and she's a good friend.

"Yeah," he answers as he approaches me. He gives a small smile of knowing that he won't get my trust and he respects that. At least he has sense to not press the trust issue... "I've come to collect you and your companions."

"'Collect you and your companions' isn't much of an answer. Nor a good reason. But I'll roll along with this and just ask why?"

"That's something that's not to be discussed here," he replies as he looks around as though looking for spies. "Enemy eyes and ears could and can be anywhere and everywhere."

"...You are more paranoid than I am..." I state as I cross my arms. Unless this is some sort of government issue and this is a special agent, I can only guess that this guy could be just a weirdo. He is certainly no James Bond.

"That's the truth of the matter. But no matter what you say, this discussion has to be taken elsewhere. That'll be up to you to be cooperative or not."

"Some way of saying you have no quarrel with me... You show up here at my property, and you tell me that I have a discussion with you that can't be here, and I have to go with you whether I want to or not. For not wanting to fight, you are certainly putting me in the position to fight back..." I said while narrowing my eyes at him. It's enough on my plate to think of what to do with my life, but now this..? Someone up there must hate me. Maybe the Goddess of Nature frowned at me. Or maybe this is humor to the God of the Sun. Either way, I think I'm screwed...

"So are you saying no?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not... You cannot give me a better reason for wanting this discussion with you?"

"It isn't with me. It's with the High Priestess," is all the answer I received before I felt a blow to the back of the head, rendering me unconscious...

'_Owwww... I felt like I had a baseball bat practicing with my head...'_ I thought when I next regain my thoughts. But I didn't open my eyes, since I don't think I could handle it if the world is spinning in front of me and around me. I have to keep them closed for the sake of not throwing up, in other words. It wouldn't be a problem with the spinning if it isn't for the headache I got from the blow... I can handle roller coasters and all sorts of rides with a strong stomach. So that says something if I can't keep a strong stomach with a headache the size of Russia and with the world spinning on me.

'_Whoever the hell that guy is, he's going to get a world of hurt the next time I see him...'_ I vow to myself. I doubt it'll actually happen, but I can dream. I may not like many other people, but I normally can't hold a grudge nor do wishful hopes of them getting hurt. I guess that's how I am. Of course, there's one exception to that little rule....

"Glad to see you're awake," I hear. I couldn't help but jump slightly from the voice being near me. From the voice, I can guess who it is.

"You probably would not be so glad if you knew all the things that is going through my head..." I said with a growl. "Like, for instance, payback times a thousand..."

"No, I guess I wouldn't if I could read minds," he said with a slight laugh. I open one eye slightly, and I can see from what I saw before closing my eye again is that I'm in some sort of yellow or gold room. "Sorry about the blow. But we couldn't take any chances of you making a scene and us being followed."

"It's alright, I'll kill you later..." I mumble as I finally open both of my eyes to see what's around me. I'm laying in a bed with a canopy overhead, and the room looks like something straight out of a pharaoh's temple. With a groan of pain, I sit upright and lean against one of my knees, closing my eyes again. "How long was I out..?" I finally ask as I look over at the guy.

"About eleven hours. The blow came from a guy who knew how to knock people out cold."

"Ex-military..?"

"I guess so."

With a sigh, I lean back against my knee. I wish the damn world would stop its rinse-cycle... "So for eleven hours of complete unconsciousness, we are at..?"

"Well..." He scratches the back of his head a little as though he was about to give me bad news. This is never a good sign. "If you care to not freak out, we're in Egypt, Africa."

"................................................" I had to look back up and stare at him. "We got to Egypt, in eleven hours, in an airplane... Or jetplane, whatever it was..." I just might have a look of disbelief, because he gives a small but weak smile while he nods. "...This 'discussion' has better be of something so important that it would take my mind off of hurting you of unmentionable pain..." I said with a mocking voice, but I wasn't that thrilled, nonetheless. He gives me a sad smile as he nods.

"Believe me, it is. But it won't be taking place just yet." He stands up from the chair he was sitting. "There's a fridge and there's food and other stuff to keep your mind off of things. And don't worry about your companions, they're doing well."

"That's hard to believe when they're not here..."

"Really, I stake my life on it that they're safe," he swears. "When we knocked you out, they merely followed. We knew that they wouldn't leave your side, but they certainly gave us our run for our money."

"So why aren't they here with me?"

"There's also a reason for that, but that'll have to wait for when we're ready to discuss something with you." He starts to head for the door, but he lays a hand on the doorknob as he looks back at me. "If you need anything, just ask for me, Robert. I'm sorry for not telling you my name earlier."

"Eh... It's alright," I said with a reluctant sigh. "So... will this discuss have something to do with my life, since it seems to be that important to knock me out and kidnap me across the world..?"

He gives a slight smile again. "Trust me, it'll change your life entirely," he said as he leaves through the door, in which I hear the click of a lock. So now, I am trapped in Egypt. Awaiting for this meeting to come to play.

'_Like my life hadn't change forever...'_ I thought to myself as I cross my arms, scowling at the closed door. But I guess all I can do is wait...

"Rose?" The door gets knocked on, and I sit back up from the bed, since all I have done was lay back down. Maybe eat a little bit, but otherwise, done nothing. I sigh to myself.

"Yeah?" Robert unlocks the door at long last and opens it, stepping half-way in. He looks the same, as always, though he looks slightly more serious. "Is it finally happening?" I ask. He nods and beckons me forward. Sliding myself off the bed and getting to my feet, I look back up to him.

"We best hurry," he said as he steps back out of the room, making me follow him. As he closes the door behind me, I examine the hallway we stand in. Like the room, it's golden but with hieroglyphics etched into the stones. They may have been done thousands of years ago, but they stand out far-more than what you see in the Discovery Channel. Probably because they hadn't had wind blasts that slowly erodes. Looking at Robert, he beckons me forward before turning to walk down the halls. Feeling utterly confused, I followed at the pace he set us in. Why would this so-called discussion take place in Egypt in some undiscovered pyramid?? Maybe in a government building back in America, maybe, but this? The more I think about it, the more ridiculous it seems. There has to be far-more to this than some 'discussion.'

Leading me down many hallways and stairs, leaving me confused of where we're at, Robert finally came to a stop to a pair of large doors. On the doors is a etched symbol, one that I immediately recognize. It's the very same symbol that I was born with on my wrist.

"Jeez, what do you keep in here..?" I said faintly as I look up to the top of the doors. They're probably fifteen feet up. "Jet planes?"

Robert laughs lightly, though I couldn't tell you if they were faked or not. "No, not at all." Whistling a high-pitched tune, the doors come to life and begin to swing forward. Bewildered at whether the doors were mechanical or were being pulled by a dozen people, Robert looks back to me and smiles once more. "Please step forward, honored guest."

Mentally shaking my head to stop my wondering thoughts, I look back down from the ceiling to the room in front of me. I can hear faint voices that seems to be chanting something in a language I wouldn't know. The only light that I can see is torches along the walls and mirrors that directs the majority of the light to the center of the room. There's two cloaked people at the edge of that light, but they're too far away for me to distinguish anything other than that. Glancing at Robert, he nods with encouragement and gestures me forward. So with a deep breath, I turn back to what lays in front of me and begin my walk to the center of the large room.

"Welcome Rosalia Laxzi, the fifth descendant named after the ancestor that pledged her life upon protecting her people," said the woman beneath the white cloak. At this, I become slightly confused as I halt with uncertainty. I knew that I was named as the fifth, even though I was many generations ahead of my ancestor, who was also named Rose. Though I didn't realize that my name was Rosalia. Nor that she pledged her life on anything. "Step forward, please."

Taking the few steps, I find myself immersed in the light the mirrors reflect. I actually had to blink to get used to them. In response to my walking, the two before me come forward into the light as well. The woman beneath the white cloak is taller than the one in the black, though only by a few inches. Something about her voice is... familiar. "When had my name changed to Rosalia..?" I couldn't help myself. In response, the woman chuckles softly to herself.

"It is but an ancient name that had slowly erased itself from your family's memory, leaving it as Rose by the point in life that you came into being." She waves a hand from the front of her to the side, sweeping to the room around us. "Everything about your ancestor and her companions has been recorded within these very walls; the time that she was needed, even though she wasn't the Chosen One. Her history is remarkable, but now you must surpass your own ancestor, Chosen One."

"Whoa, wait a minute." I blink out of my confusion, seeing as nothing here was making sense. "I'm flattered that you would think of me as some Chosen One, but there's nothing remarkable about me." I sweep my own arm around to the room, looking around before returning my gaze to the two before me. "The only thing that happened would be the murder of my family, and yet you claim that my ancestor was doing something about protecting her people? How come I've never heard anything about her remarkable feats?"

"They faded from human memory, just as your full name had." She steps forward again. "You think you're unremarkable, but gaze upon my face and ask yourself again." Using both hands, she pushes the him of the hood until it falls around her neck and back, revealing a face that only takes me a minute to recognize.

"I-Isizu??" I swear on my parents' graves, that's Isizu of the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' She may not be in anime form, but I would recognize her face anywhere. Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, but Voldemort was one thing... I could easily explain him as someone that took his name, even though they could use magical wands, but nothing could explain the person that stands before me.

"Correct, Rose." She smiles like it would ease the surprise. But it does nothing other than surprise me even further. "You have powers hidden within yourself, never before unlocked. And now you must know what has happened that caused your family's demise." The light fades from the center of the room to the wall in front of me. My eyes widen as I look onto a person that looks like the reflected version of me. "Rosalia Laxzi, once called Rosalia of the Light among the group 'Mages of Life' - the few humans with the ability to use magic as they see fit." The light widens to the rest of the wall, showing about thirteen other people surrounding her. Each had their own weapons and magic. But what draws my attention is another group, about four all by themselves and immersed in what I can assume to be the darkness. "They battled with the beings that called themselves the Chaos Warriors, who sought this world out amongst many others because of the lack of heroes. They had thought this world to be easy to conquer."

"But it was another being called Laxirin who have found the few humans able to wield magic," said the second person at long last. He pushes the hood of his cloak off, and I find myself staring at Isizu's brother, Marek. In response to his words, the wall to the left lit up. Taking my eyes away from the two people in front of me, I look onto a being that looks quite other-worldly. But it seems that he doesn't have a set form, for he doesn't even had a face recognizable by my standards. "He is known by many names, but the one that stands above all others is 'the Keeper of Life.' Without the counterpart that would guard this and other worlds from danger, he had sought the help from these humans to fight the Chaos Warriors."

'_Counterpart..?'_

"Rosalia was the first human he approached," Isizu said after her brother stopped speaking. The rest of the wall lit up, and I could see this Laxirin person hovering in the air in front of the same person that I would have thought to be me, though that isn't the case. "Accepting what his words to be true, she accepted his request. In return, he unlocked her magic so that she and the few could defend their world from the Warriors. In the many years to follow, the battles between the Chaos Warriors and the Mages of Life have been far and wide." Then the right wall lit up as the left fell to the darkness. On this wall, I can see four crystals in front of my ancestor. "In their last battle, your ancestor used up all of her energy so that she could seal the Warriors within crystallized prisons. Her physical form may have faded away along with her energy, but she was not lost entirely. With her victory, the remaining Mages have sent each Warrior to different realms, so that they would remain apart, where otherwise their strength was great together."

At the end of the wall, a crystal were placed in each corner. "The leader to the farthest corner of the Neither Realm." When she pointed to the crystal to the top left, I realized that it's the blackest of the four. "The great black dragon called Zikomo to the Middle Realm, stripped of his former glory, to wonder amongst the mortals as a mortal as well." The crystal was the one below the first, nearly as black as the first I've seen. Then she points to the one in the top right corner. "Malshano the black lion, sent to the Lower Realm, to walk amongst the demons. And the black cheetah, sent to the Higher Realm where his influence would never work on the inhabitants there." As Isizu's hand falls to her side, that wall falls back to darkness, as well as the first wall. The light returns back to the center of the room.

"We do not know the names of the nameless ones, for your ancestors thought these two so vile that they banished the mention of their names from history." Marek just answered my unspoken question. "The four realms mentioned are called by other names, which I think you'll find more memorable. The Higher Realm is known as the Spiritual Plane. The Middle Realm as the Mortal Plane. The Lower Realm as the Undead Plane. And the Neither Realm as the Immortal Plane."

"Whoa, wait." I finally found my voice. "You acknowledge these four 'realms' like they're a fact of life, but haven't you been living by the code of your ancestors, about the Pharaoh's return and everything??"

"We lived by our ancestor's code, yes," Isizu said. "But we are bound to the Mortal Plane, and so we never look past beyond our own realm to worry about such others. You, on the other hand, will."

"What makes me so special?" My anger is slowly rising, but I manage to keep it out of my voice. Though I suppose it's too much to hope that they won't notice my shaking fists. "Why me, why not someone else from my family?"

"If you have noticed," Isizu said gently, "you're the only one left alive, apart from your foster sibling and nieces." Sad to say, I felt like I've been slapped. I knew that I was adopted, but they've been the family I had loved for many years, even though we weren't blood-related. "The murder was done in the attempt to kill you, their reason to fear of being stopped once again."

"D-didn't you just say that they were sent to different realms??" I take 'their' as these Chaos Warriors.

"Two have been reunited, my Guardian. The two are still locked within the Neither Realm, but the remaining have been released from their prisons as well, and they both are here in the Mortal Plane." I may not know these guys, or even know their potential, but I felt my face pale. "Malshano hunts for you even as we speak. Zikomo, who have been stripped of his powers, is acting under another being's power. He may not have given his loyalty to this person, but nonetheless, he does as he's told."

"Malshano, who could not be stripped of his powers like Zikomo, had been placed under a curse," Marek said. "With this curse, he cannot kill. There is only one person that he can kill, which would unleash him from the curse. And she stands before us." I didn't know that one person could pale even further, but I think I just accomplished that. Seeing the panic on my face, Marek nods gently in my direction. "This is part of the reason why you have been brought here."

"The leader had a similar curse, but unfortunately, he was released from his when you were born. During your lifetime, he had been seeking a way to reunite the Chaos Warriors, and it had only been recently that he attempted to end your life."

"..." I cross my arms, shaking my head a little at all this information. Then I look back up as I realize that I was called differently. "What did you mean by 'Guardian'..?" I ask Isizu, who nods at my asking.

"The reason you were brought here, to Egypt. While your family's ancestor was exceptional in every way, she was never the Guardian of Life. That alone is your destiny." As I frown to myself at such a title, Isizu steps forward and nods to a corner of the room. Hearing the familiar pattering of paws, I turn in spite of myself to watch as my animal companions come to the center of the room themselves. What absolutely throws me is that my ground-bounded companions have wings, the feathers the same color and patterns as their fur. Assuming that my mouth is open out of shock, Melody purrs out of her own amusement.

"That's not very becoming of you, Rosie."

"H-huh?!" Gaining control back over my muscles, I turn back to Isizu and Marek, who stands there with their own small smiles. "How is that possible??"

"They have been your guardians since you became aware of your surroundings, even before then," Isizu said as she nods to Kate and the others, who nod in return. "To protect you even in disguise as ordinary animals." I watch as my companions station around me, sitting like they had authority. They've done this so many times, and I never questioned it. Until now. Have they done that to protect me from possible danger? Was I only something to protect, or had they done this because they love me??

"We now ask you, Rose, of something important." As Marek spoke, the lights spread out to light up the whole room. Glancing up, I happen to see the mirrors being covered with linen sheets of sorts. Must mean the story-telling part was definitely over. Feeling a mixture of dread and excitement, I look back to the priests in front of me. "Will you take up your place as the Guardian of Life, to carry out your duty by Laxirin's will? To protect everything that represents life so that your world, and many others, can continue to thrive in prosperity?" I had a choice to become one with my destiny? I could say no?

"This is our only time that we could unlock your potential, for this pyramid becomes unburied of sand every few thousand years," Isizu answers to unasked questions. "While there are other methods to break what's been placed on you... we thought this would be best, for it causes the least pain."

"But those other methods wouldn't be done by you," I said in statement. They both nod in confirmation. I had no other choice, really, none that I can see. I may have no family to protect, but... my friends are definitely worthy to fight for. Even if I go in hiding, which I bet would have been Isizu and Marek's second option to do if I declined, these warriors would probably hunt down my own friends... I can't have that happen. "So... if all you said was true..." I said in uncertainty, though I have no doubt that everything they said so far was the truth - my animals was enough to convince me. "Then I really can't ignore all this." I bite my lower lip as I glance down at my companions, who all look up at me with the faith and love that can't be faked.

Isizu walks forward once she accepted something from someone that stepped toward her. Beckoning me forward once she reached the center of the room, I slowly walk forward until I was standing in front of her. Even up close, she looks so real. Unwrapping the parcel in her hands, she then holds out a letter addressed to me. Bewildered once again, I slowly take the ancient letter. Isizu steps back as I carefully open the letter. All it contains is a sentence of some spell.

"This letter is a gift from Laxirin himself, who had seen when the Guardian would be brought into existence. Your power and appearance had been sealed by another before you were adopted, and this is Laxirin's way to help you unleash the true power within." I look back up to her.

"So... my saying this spell will do that?" I watch as she nods. Looking behind me, I watch as my companions watch me closely, much like everyone else in this room. The chanting stopped at one point. I start to feel foolish, like this really is some sick joke someone's playing on me. But still... _'If this really is a joke, this won't work, and I have to kick someone's ass for putting me through all this,'_ I thought to myself, even though I didn't believe it. There's really one way to see if this works, too. Memorizing the spell, I then look back up and said, as clearly as I could:

"**Cy, Rosalia Laxzi ri Kinzel, ri'ha Cysilica and Ak'shna lei hyzela ni vic'il Kinzual!"**

"_I, Rosalia Laxzi of Life, ask Cysilica and Ak'shna to unleash my true Light!"_

**End of the revised version of Chapter I, II and III, since all three were short and I combined them together. The chapter numbers of each chapter will be messed up as I revise the early chapters, so bear with me as I do this process. Thank you for understanding. *Smiles* I hope this is more enjoyable than what it had been from before - past and present tense mixed up badly and crappy story-plot that, really, only got better and made better sense as the later chapters were put up. This revised chapter is dedicated for those that had put up with my childish ways of thinking, since the early chapters were made at the age of about thirteen.**


	2. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any characters from the anime, books, and games. Characters I do own is Rose, Malshano, Zikomo, Ryu, Cosmos, and few others.

* * *

**Chapter IV:** Dark Gathering

Malshano's P.O.V.

" Me, going to this meeting where other Demons are going to gather… If it wasn't for the powers, I wouldn't have even bothered meeting Cosmos." Malshano was heading towards to the Yorgon Temple. As it turns out, there are actually two nothing-other-than-Demons realms. One ruled by Yorgon. The other ruled by his brother, Yami. You would think that there would be a small war between the brothers. But there isn't, and that is surprising to Malshano, who does have a brother and fights and competes with him all the time.

" Glad to see you made it Malshano," Cosmos said as he stood in front of him.

" …"

" Come. The meeting will soon begin. And after that, the Ceremony."

" Oh joy. The meeting," Malshano said to himself as he followed Cosmos into the temple. Inside, there were doors all around the room. These doors lead to other realms of the Universe. And the room also has a long, black marble table and reverse-golden chairs surrounding it. In carved in the table was a Black Lion, outlined in gold. He circles the planet that has been shrouded in darkness. The moon of the planet, meanwhile, was being devoured by the Black Dragon. The Lion represents him, Malshano, while the Dragon represents his brother. The chairs each resembles the phases of the moon. New moon, waxing crescent , and so forth. The ceiling itself has carvings of demons, including himself and his brother. But the most hated ones of all is the White Cheetah and the White Tiger. Along side the White Cheetah is the White Jaguar, who is the second to be hated and despised by all Demons.

When Malshano heard that his brother was able to be set free from the realm he has been trapped in, Malshano seeked out for the person who helped his brother. Instead, he found help from this Demon, Cosmos. He knows the person who helped his brother, and his name is Chaoxen. Chaoxen is known for his fearful powers, and the same goes for Cosmos. But they hate each other, that's no mystery there.

" So where is everyone? Taking a nap?"

" Patience Malshano. They will be coming through those doors right about… now."

" How can you be-" Malshano was cut short by the doors that shot open. Seven out of twelve doors each had a colored orb come out. A black orb drifted towards Cosmos.

" Greetings Cosmos. And how are you, my good friend?"

" Very nicely. And to you?"

" Same. My brother Yami has actually stopped pestering me over the past few weeks."

" Interesting. He had made it his interests to bother you ever since your father died and you became the ruler of this Realm. I wonder what he is up to… Oh. Yorgon," He said to the orb. "This is Malshano. Malshano, this is Yorgon."

" This orb is the ruler of the Realm? The great and mighty Yorgon?"

" Now don't judge anything just yet Malshano. They can't travel to other realms in their real forms. It has been like this to this and the other Demon Realm since the beginning of the age of Demons."

" But sti-" Before he could finish, Yorgon has began to glow, and then a burst of black light surrounded the orb. When the light disappeared, instead of the orb, a figure stood in its place.

Malshano gasped at the figure. Yorgon floated off the ground an inch or two, and wrapped in a cloak that is red, which is so dark, you would have thought it to be black. Nothing human is recognized of his body or face. His head looks more insect than anything else. Without a mouth, it's a wonder how he could talk. His face is covered in tattoos and scars, though you can't tell at first, since he wears a hood on his head. And to complete with this, he carries a spear with a black handle in his hand.

Yorgon smiles. " So you are Malshano. You look extraordinarily like your brother."

" So everyone keeps reminding." Malshano hissed. " Just get that I'm nothing like my brother."

" Quite." Soon, the other orbs have transformed into their original forms. Ultimacia, Garland, Narako, Lynx, Hojo, and Giovanni were the people who came besides Yorgon.

" Now that everyone who could join us is here, let us be seated." As everybody went to the seats, each person nodded at Malshano, except for Hojo.

" So you are his brother. I figured that he would end up with a brother since-"

" Shut-up. I'm not here to be lectured by **you**. I know all you did in the past." Hojo smirked, then he seated himself at the table. Malshano remand standing, hoping to do the ceremony thing that would grant him powers again.

" Everyone, I welcome you here," Cosmos started. " For those who couldn't, are either dead," he frowned heavily as he reached this point, " or has turned their back on the Demons. But! We aren't here to discuss about that." He turns to Malshano. " We are here to witness as Malshano is to become what he and his brother are." He smiles. " Hell-born Angels! Now," he looks towards to the crystal platform that stands in the back of the room. " Malshano, the sword and stone is on the platform. Go on to the platform and be ready for the process."

Malshano, though confused, went to the top of the platform. There on a small table was the iron sword and the stone. The stone is half black and half gold, with a black lion outlined in silver in the middle.

" Malshano. Do you know the price for the powers you are to receive?" Malshano shook his head slightly. " Your heart."

" My… heart?" Malshano puts one of his hands on his chest. " This heart… is too weak and pitiful to keep."

" So will you give up your heart for the powers?"

Malshano thought for about two seconds. " Yes."

" Pick up the sword." Malshano did and raised it to where he could plunge it into his chest. Before he has time to hesitate, he struck the sword into his heart! He gasped in unbearable pain. With sweat and blood going into his eyes, he pulled the sword out quickly. He grabbed the stone from the table. He slowly placed it in his chest. And just as soon as he pulled his hand out, his chest started closing, healing itself. And just as soon it fully healed, the platform glowed very brightly. Looking down, all of his blood has disappeared as the light subsided. Very surprised, he wiped his face with his sleeve and stepped off the platform. Everyone looked impressed at that he survived long enough to do that.

" You survived. Excellent." Yorgon said.

" Malshano. Show us your power."

Malshano stood very still, feeling his new powers. Then, he shot his right arm out, and a golden dragon wing sprout out of his right side of his back. Then, with his left and a black angel wing shot out of his left side. A black lions tail grew out and a black unicorn like horn grew on his forehead. He was amazed at what just happened. He tested his wings to see if they are real, then the tail.

" Amazing…"

" Impressive…"

" Man, I want wings…" That came from Hojo. Malshano walked to the table and seated himself out of exhaustion of ridden his heart. And for the fact that he would have to get used to the extra weight of the wings.

" Now that is taken care of, let's get down to business." Everyone sifted their attention to Cosmos. " We have to rid the threats that stands in our way. Like the Ultima Mages," He paused as everyone's face turned angry. " And the Mages of Life." He stopped here too. Malshano's anger started to bubble, for he can still taste the bitterness of defeat. " Luckily for us, neither of them has as much people than they did in the past. As we know, his brother," he turns for a second at Malshano, then back to everyone. " he is already hunting down Coalar Lee Drake VII, the White Tiger, the last of the Ultima Mages. All Malshano has to do, is track down, and kill, the last of the Mages of Life, Rose L. Master V. The White Cheetah."


	3. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER**

You got it, you wouldhate me for repeating myself...

* * *

**Chapter V**: Ceremony Completion!

Rose's P.O.V.

A bright light sphere suddenly surrounded me and I was lifted up into the air! Higher and higher, it lifted me. And then I felt something burst out of my back! Then my forehead sprouted a horn! And the last thing also sprouted… a tail! From there, my eyesight, hearing, smelling… everything began to enhance! My eyes can now see the walls clearly, even though they are far away. I could see the pictures, the hieroglyphics very clearly. I could now hear everything around me. And my sense of smell could pick up anything in this room! Everything was changing in me: strength, sense, sight, and more.

The sphere of light began to drop to the floor. As soon as it reach the floor, it disappeared and left me to face gravity again. And it is a lot more heavier with the wings and all that extra parts.

" So Rose, how does it feel with your new powers?"

" Heavier than ever… can't gravity give me a break?" Isatho and Marik chuckled.

" Should have known you would say something like that. Well, you are now to receive the letter and the items you are to receive ."

" A letter? And items too?" Isatho took a envelope from Robert and came over to me.

" Here. You were to receive this if you became what you are." She held it out. I took it and opened it gently. It looks really old. And inside it, was, of course, a letter. I unfolded it and read it. And again several times. It doesn't make sense in my head. My thoughts kept swirling around in my head like colors of paint mixing together. What does this all mean? " I see you are confused. Don't worry, you'll understand what it means." Robert handed a wrapped box package, which she handed to me. I unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside… is Duel Monsters cards! Three is Blue Eyes White Dragon, one is the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one is the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and also one Red Eyes Metal Dragon! On the bottom were wrapped cards. Undoing that, I found a Polymerization card, a Black Metal card for turning Red Eyes Black Dragon to Red Eyes Metal Dragon, another card I've never seen before called Ancient Ritual Polymerization, and… OMG… this card… is the Purple Eyes Ultimate Metal Silver Dragon! OH MY GOODNESS! If Kaiba is real, he'll try to steal this card! Its attack is 6500 and its defense is 6450. Is this the God card mentioned in the letter? My question is how in the world could something like a beautiful and strong dragon card get forgotten!

Isatho handed another package to me. I put the box and cards on a table Robert brought out and took the small, slender package. Inside it was a wand! The colors of gold, white, red, black, and purple mixes together on the wand, giving itself a beautiful shine to it when caught in the light. About 13 inches long and 1 inch thick at the base growing skinny upward, this thing can fit pretty much anywhere on a backpack. Along with the wand is a little piece of paper that has spells and descriptions of these spells. What, did my grandmother ( got tired of adding the greats onto it, okay?) go to Harry Potter's world and became a witch? The world will never know… and what's this? Another piece of paper, saying that it contains some things… like a Phoenix feather, Bahumat scale, Ifirit horn, ect. Aeons? Wow…

" You still awake or are you sleeping standing up?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm awake, just thinking." Isatho stood in front of me and was trying to get my attention to hand me another package. I put the wand down and picked up the biggest package that is now passed down to me. When I unwrapped it, it looks a lot like the Tiger Racket in Final Fantasy IX. The only difference is… it's starting to transform! I nearly kept a hold on it as it grew sharp spikes on the three tops, the middle the longest, and a small pair of wings like mine grew around the top middle! And right now, I'm pretty ticked for not being warned of that!

" Sorry Rose. I forgot about that happening." I shot Isatho a death glare, but she missed it. " The Holy Life rod transforms according to the owners heart and soul."

" Holy Life…" I looked at the weapon I now hold. " This is really new to me…"

" Rose." I looked at Isatho. " Here. This last package is something the first Rose hopes that you can use." The last package is a bit smaller, but still a bit bigger too, compared to the wand. I took the package, and I could have sworn that Isatho has this look of hope of whatever it is I now need to unwrap that it would work. I opened it and found a necklace with a large, golden pendent. And all over it has Egyptian hieroglyphics and a large symbol of a eye-like picture… similar to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!

* * *

**(Life Continues, But Filled With Nothing)**

Why is it that Life continues as it is,  
While I feel so empty deep inside?

Maybe the reason why the reason is,  
That I'm pretty much cast aside.

Even though this is slowing me down,  
I'll strive to find my Life side.

My mind is blank,  
Nothing but space.

But why is it,  
That I strive to find my place?

It feels so hopeless.  
And very pointless.

But I will continue,  
To fill my emptiness.

So if you ask,  
" Why do you even try?"

I will reply,  
" I hope for my hopes to fly"

:end:


	4. Chapter VI

**DISCLAIMER**

Again, don't own any mentioned copy-righted things... just Rose and other made-ups...

* * *

**Chapter VI**: Mixed Feelings

… _**As the White Cheetah circled around with the Black Lion, who was doing the same, they both glared into one another's eyes, looking like they are trying to tear into one another's soul. The Black Lion growled as this continued on as if time slowed down and 'tis mocking him. Finally, the Black Lion had had enough. With a roar that could probably scare ten cities at once, he leaped at the White Cheetah! His deep, menacing roar was countered by the opponents roar that is almost like any cheetah's roar, but more fierce than any other, and she leapt at the Black Lion at the same time. Claws clashed as they soared past each other, the White Cheetah nicking his shoulder and he leaving three purr-fect lines on her chest. The White Cheetah landed on her feet and turned with great swiftness and attacked the Black Lion again while he is a little off-balanced. Cheetahs have great advantages of speed and accuracy of swift turns, given the fact that she is really about 10 times faster and swifter than a regular cheetahs. But he, the Black Lion also has greater advantages on power and how long he could run before tiring. If he really wanted to, he could chase her until she collapses and be killed by him the easier way. But he has his pride. He will fight her to the death, and not on simple, yet entertaining, ways to kill her. The girl landed on his back and attempted to dig her claws and teeth into my neck. Quickly realizing this, I rammed myself into tree's, with her sporting the pain each time. She soon flew off of me and I strike her while she was off-guard. His teeth sank into the other predatory cat's skin between her shoulder bones. But he had forgotten one very important detail. Her flaming, purple mane of fire can hurt if she wishes. Feeling the intense heat near his face, he let go of her and placed himself some space between the wretched girl and himself while in front of her. Seeing that she is starting to lose some blood.**_

" _**Had enough? You could die very quickly if you gave up now, White Cheetah. Or die extremely slow by resisting." The girl smirked as she ignored the pain of fangs hitting skin and bones.**_

" _**The choice of giving up is extremely rare. It has as much chance of it happening as me shopping for clothes. And that has a very, VERY slim chance of that happening."**_

_**Seeing that she will not cooperate with this plan, he calculated that after a while, she'll get extremely tired chasing him around, and that's when he'll use his ultimate blow. He faked right and the White Cheetah went to the left. He pounced in her direction, but he missed, the girl catching the plan at the last second! Growling angrily, he went for the Cheetah's neck. Again, the attemption failed, but he was greatly satisfying that he caught her in the ribs and possibly has cracked a few ribs. Seeing his opportunity open as the White Cheetah tries to shake the pain off, he crashed head-first into her other side of the ribs. **_

_**After all these years of chasing her down, he will finally be able to kill her, release his curse casted by her great-great-great-great grandmother, Rose L. Master I. He smiles down at the soon-to-be-dead Guardian of Life.**_

" _**It looks like I win." He raised his paw in the air, right above the White Cheetah's chest, her heart. **_

" _**Good-bye… forever." He smirks and brought his paw down….. **_

_**WHAM!**_

" _**Arg!" He raised his head and looked around for his attacker… who was standing above the White Cheetah. " No… It can't be so!" It was the White Jaguar! As the Black Lion watched out of horror as the White Jaguar healed the White Cheetah enough to where she could stand without too much pain shooting through her body. " NOOO! She was my kill! I WILL kill you White Cheetah!" He launched himself at both figures, roaring his mighty roar. But to his despair, the White Jaguar is known as the most wittiest out of the bunch. He and the White Cheetah both leaped aside and charged at both sides as soon as he barely land on his paws-**_

" Lord Malshano?" Malshano, waking from his slumber, noticing the little girl that stuck her head in. He had been sleeping from training himself with his new sword, the Chaostic Life. Though demons like himself don't need to rest a lot like humans do, he hadn't slept for about a week, not wanting to see that prophecy that plays in his mind when he goes to sleep.

" Yes Rain?"

" Cosmos is here to see you, milord."

" Thank you Rain. Send him in."

Her face brightened to a big smile. " 'kay!" She rushes off. Malshano remembered well of how she came to be with him…

**: Flashback:**

" _What a delightful human. She'll make a fine meal, don't you think so?"_

" _No! Let me go! Mommy!" The little girl wept while being dragged by the two human-eating demons._

" _Shut-up human!" One swiped at her, causing her to knock her head against a large rock. She slumped to the ground, unconscious. Malshano stood off in the tree he stands on, watching the scene. He usually doesn't care what happens to humans. But being the case that it is human-eating demons who strives only on humans, he hates them the most. Still wondering why the hell he's going to help the girl, he leapt from the tree limb and landed in front of the demons._

" _What do you want! You have no business with us!" One yelled. But as he attacked at Malshano, he looked like he was attacking air, for Malshano is ten times faster than the demons could ever achieve in their lifetime. The battle continued, but to Malshano, it was really too simple. He jumped to the hidden cliff, waiting for the demons to chase. Since he can't attack anyone except the White Cheetah due to the curse, he was going to let a high drop do the work. The human-eating demons spotted him. They launched themselves at him in top speed. Smirking, he let them get about two feet from him, then leaped straight into the air. The demons, with no chance to stop themselves, ran right off the cliff. Not wanting to see the results, he went to the girl's side. The girl has a light brown hair, which is about mid-way long on the back, from what he seen, she has brownish-gold eyes, and looked about 5 to 6 years old. There was something about this girl that reminds him of something. So, out of curiosity, he picked her up, went to a clearing far away from the smell of blood that is detectably too strong to Malshano, set up a fire, and set the girl near it to warm her. _

_He sat there, deep in thought as he watched the small girl breathing._

' _Why do I care for this human? Wait… what is her aura? It isn't anything like a human. It's more like… a demonness. But I couldn't tell from where I perched before I interfered with those despicable excuse of demons.' Yes, there was definitely something about this girl . She completely fooled those demons, making them think that she is human, but probably unintentionally. He was suddenly snapped out of his world as the young girl began to stir. The flutter of her eyes told him that she is getting up from her dreamland. _

" _Whe-where am I?"_

" _You are here in my protection from those demons." She turned her head to see him for her first time. She sat up from her position on the ground. " Here. You must be hungry." He slide a plate of dried meat he carried with him to her. Hesitantly, she picked it up and, before eyeing him, she began to eat. For a little girl, she is being careful of eating instead of eating it greedily like most children, especially if they are hungry. He was impressed at her control of the greed of eating when starving. She finished one piece before looking at Malshano._

" _Why are we here? And what is your name?" She is even more intelligent than most kids are before they reach a certain age. And she is even polite too._

" _We are here to escape the wretched smell of blood. As for my name, it is Lord Malshano."_

" _Were you the one to save me?" He nodded. " Oh wow… Those things were so awful!" She was on the brink of tears of remembering those demons he rescued her from. But she kept the tears at bay, to his surprise. " I… I thank you… for… for saving me…" At that moment, she lowered her head. Tears were threatening to spill. He, without his knowledge, has gotten up and sat down to the little kid and pulled her hair away from her hair as a loving father would to his daughter. The kid ceased to have her tears build up in her eyes. He hates watching this little kid trying not to cry. Soon, she felt better to talk without having a lump build up in her throat if she tried to talk. " What is your name?"_

" _My name is…" She trailed off, trying to remember. Then he smelt fear and confusion coming off the girl. The collision of her head to the rock must have done the job of erasing her memories. " I can't really remember… but…" She brightened a little of remembering something. " I remember, I think… I think that it is Rain."_

" _Rain? I think that that name suits you, if that name is truly yours." And it does. Her aroma is of a fresh rainstorm over a forest area. Each demon has their own unique smell once they reach the age of 5 to 6. At least in humans years. He could now confirm that her true appearance is hidden by a simple, yet powerful spell that only one of the child's relative, though the spell can continue to stay effective even through the years of generation, for it is passed down to each person to keep them completely hidden from the humans. Only a relative of that family could break the spell, if whoever it is found out about the secrete._

" _Yes.. I think that is my name. But what happened to me to make me forget even my own name?"_

" _I believe that was when you hit that rock with your head." She stared up at him in surprise. Then pain as her head started to hurt and remembered the demon knocking her upside the head. _

" _Now I remember that incident. Ow…" She rubbed her head where it throbbing. _

" _I suggest that you sleep now. Since you cannot remember anything of your past, you will stay with me."_

_She looked at him with hopeful and adoring eyes. " You will! You'll really let me stay with you?" She looked at him with more adoring eyes now as he once more nodded. " Thank you Mal- I mean, Lord Malshano." He loved that little girl as a daughter at such loving eyes looked up at her rescuer right then._

**: End Flashback:**

' No one can never pull that little girl from me, not while I'm alive. She is a daughter to me.' Now every time he walks into her eye sight, she would run up to him and hug him, though she only reaches his waist, even though she is still a bit taller than most kids at her age in human years.

" Well Malshano, it's nice to see you again." Malshano looked up to see Cosmos walking in with Rain behind him, smiling.

" What do you want Cosmos?" Malshano was annoyed that he came to his home.

" I just wanted to let you know that your requirements you asked and need are done and ready." Cosmos smirked.

" And why, do tell, that you reported this that a servant could do that for you?" Cosmos's smirk widened.

" I just wanted to annoy you like hell, that's all." He then turned and left the room before Malshano could remark to that. Rain just looks at her savior, waiting for him to say something.

" Rain. Come here." Rain was all too happy to comply to her Lord. " Tomorrow, you are to start training for self-defense. That way, if you are to come with me, you would be able to protect yourself if I am not around."

" Really? I'll try my best to learn what I need Milord!" She quickly hugs him.

" Go to bed now, little one. Your training starts at dawn."

" Yes sir!" She huged him again and ran out of the room to her room. Smiling slightly, Malshano settled again on his bed and rested his head on his pillow, drifting back to sleep, with the prophecy creeping on him again.


	5. Chapter VII

**DISCLAIMER**

... No owny the copy-righted thingies ...

* * *

**Chapter VII**: Family History & More

**_Rose's P.O.V._**

" What the heck?" I held the pendent in my hands, turning it this way and that to look at it from all views. Glancing at Isatho, I could see that she is relieved about me holding this thing. Why, I don't have a clue, like when I first arrived here. Everything's too damn confusing. " What's with the look Isatho?"

" You would find out Rose, once you put it on." I see happiness dance in her eyes and hear it in her voice. I've never been able to see or hear something like that before. This sort of ability as far as I know of to find feelings in a person's eyes and voice belongs to demons like Sesshomaru. Why after the big transformation could I now tell in people how they feel? I can even **feel **how they felt about something.

Pushing this aside, I looked at Isatho again. " There's much I don't know Isatho. Is there something that can help answer my questions? Like a library?" Surprise filled her eyes, but as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Replaced with astonishing of my asking.

" Of course. How you know there is a library in this temple, I don't think I'll ever know."

" There is a library here? I was really guessing about it."

" I guess you guessed right." Robert said to me happily. Maybe a little bit **too** happily. Turning away from Robert, I realized why the room was extremely quiet. All the robed people were gone. How the hell did they get out without me noticing?

" So Rose," Isatho began. I turned to her at her voice. " Would you like to visit the library?"

" That would really be helpful. Arigatou Isatho." Isatho began to head to the doors she came through, beckoning me to follow.

When we reached the set of doors, Robert opened one door. Upon entering the room, I believe that my mouth has dropped to the ground! The room was extremely HUGE! Walls filled of books surrounds the group and me! The ceiling is domed, bearing pictures of a white cheetah, a white jaguar , a white tiger, a red panther, a blue lioness, a black dragon, and a black lion. The cheetah, tiger, jaguar, panther, and lioness were fighting the large black dragon and the powerful lion while the scene looks like a forest turning dark with the sun being blocked by some sort of object. Probably the moon. I also noticed that there is other creatures fighting with the cheetah and others against the dragon and lion. There is a silver hawk, a black falcon, three white dogs, a red wolf, a golden-brown eagle, and a number of humans. All of them fighting the team of dark creatures. I also noticed that surrounding the cheetah is spirits of a golden eagle and a white wolf. And with the white tiger is a demon in its humanoid form.

( AN: If you want a description of this demon, check my friends story, 'Ultima Mages Part 1: Gathering' by Coalar Lee Drake. Our stories are linked to each other. There will be other stories that goes with mine also. My story is my point of view, Coalar's story is her point of view, and so on. Here's the list of people that will make their stories with us: Kat ( In her story, she is Kaisume Karamaru. See why she's called Kat?), Jackie ( I will have to put her story on my profile if she wants to), Jenny ( I would **have **to put her's on my profile: she doesn't have a computer), Anna, Lara, Rain, Lizzy, Anthony, Kiley, and Devon. ALL these stories are one large story, but by different points of views, thus, different stories are told.)

On the another part of the ceiling is the white cheetah and the white jaguar Vs. the black lion and the white tiger Vs. the black dragon. The whole thing is truly impressive.

I was suddenly brought back to the present as Isatho began looking though a self. After a little bit, she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and headed to the table in the middle of the room. From my spot by the door, before I received my powers, I probably wouldn't see the words on the cover. But I do have my new powers, so I can see that the title of the book is Guardians History.

" What's that?"

" Come over here and see for yourself."

' … whatever.' I walk over to the table and sat across from Isatho. She slid the book to me for me to read. I opened it up and began reading.

* * *

**_Malshano's P.O.V._**

" Lord Malshano! Look at what I can do!" Little Rain was showing Malshano what she learned earlier today.

AN: I forgot to mention that the Demon world's time is faster than Rose's planet time, though the people in the demon's world doesn't grow older or faster than the humans. Just to fill you in!

" Very good Rain. Keep this up and you'll be a very strong warrior. Right now, you can go play until supper. But change into your regular clothes."

" Okay!" Running off to change and play, Malshano sat there alone, thinking.

'The girl is a extremely quick learner. But how is it that she reminds me of someone?' Malshano picks up the Chaostic Life sword. 'She is different from anyone, even from the White Cheetah. But at the same time, she is like that damn demon.'

" Lord Malshano?" He turned to the servant that was cleaning the training dojo, for Rain was accidentally destroying a few things when she began training. " You can train if you want to Milord."

" You are dismissed." The servant bowed and left. Leaving Malshano to train with his new sword.

' Might as well train again before tomorrow.' So he entered the dojo and began to cut the dummies set up for him to train himself.

* * *

**_Rose's P.O.V._**

" This is just too weird…" I shut the book I just finished reading. " What is it that I have that my sister doesn't? Or anyone of my family members?"

" We don't understand either Rose," Isatho said softly. " But for whatever the reason is, you are the one that Life has seen fit."

" I guess so… Um… I think I should retire to my temporary room. I'm a little tired right now."

" Of course. Robert will direct you through the halls to your room. Good night Rose."

" Yeah… good night." In my mind though, I know I'm in for no dreamless sleep.

_Back in the room…_

" Calm down Rose."

" Really Kate? You think? Opps, there I go again…"

" Opps, I did it-"

" Melody! No Brittany Spears! Listen to it on the CD player please."

" Okay!" Little Melody ran over to my backpack that I was wearing before I was kidnapped. Who would have thought that when they're not hiding that some would act likes 5 year olds? At least Kate and Trila acts as adults.

" Anyway, sorry Kate."

" No biggie."

" Hey Rose! You want to know something?"

" Not really, but you're going to tell me anyhow. What is it, Melody?"

" I have the ability to make doubles of anything! Watch!" And where the CD player was placed at just became two! " See? Isn't that cool?"

" Holy what'chamacallit!" I stared at the once one CD player in amazement. " You really did make a copy…"

" Yep! Now if we want something that another has, just call me!"

" ( She is so wasteful of her powers-)"

" I am not!"

I could tell that this will continue between the two cats. So instead of listening, I went over to my bag and brought out my flute. I sat on my bed and began playing 'The Melody of Life' just to block them out and calm my nerves.

_Little does she knows that her animals stopped fighting and listened to Rose's song. And everyone in that pyramid all just listened to the soft, soothing, but sad song. All feeling calm just from Rose. Who would have thought that she could do that with her flute, guitar ( it happened to Robert… he couldn't feel anything but the calmness of listening to Rose.), or even by her singing or humming that she could relax people from their despair or frustration? So everything was calm except Rose's mind, replaying in her mind the horrible deaths of her families end. And when she slept that night, she has the nightmare of her as she now is being trapped in a sphere, watching Voldermort killing her family again. Watching as he disappeared, and her previous self before the transformation crept from her hiding spot with her forehead bleeding and crying over her parents. Then the nightmare switched to Voldermort laughing at Rose as she struggles against the chains that holds her to the floor. Then Voldermort disappears again, but golden spheres appear, but very far away. So far away that she almost dismissed them as illusions. And inside the spheres are people, but they could only be seen as shadowed figures. _

_Then she wakes up and finds that it has only been an hour that she slept. And now she is surprised that she didn't cry out loud, just crying. Finding that she just can't fall back asleep and not even tired as she was an hour ago, she lies there in silence, crying to herself until it was dawn, still not asleep._


	6. Chapter VIII

**DISCLAIMER**

No need to say anything, is there...?

* * *

**Chapter VIII**: Training… And All That Sand

Rose's P.O.V.

" Rose, please stop with the pacing and banging." Kate is currently trying to stop me. I've paced until I'm sure it would have a grove in the floor. And every time that I came near a wall, I'd crash my head against it and continue pacing. Bad habit huh? I'm really full of energy and nothing to do.

" Please Rose? You're making me dizzy just watching you!" And Melody is more weak in the stomach than I would have thought. I don't think that I'll be beside her if we ride on a roller coaster!

" Stop!" Trila pounced on me to knock me down. " You need to be calm Rose."

" Comes from the dog who keeps pressing her nose on the window and act crazy if she sees something move…" I mumbled as I sat up. I could have sworn that a tint of red was shown on her cheeks.

" I had to act like a regular dog!"

I smirked. " But then normal dogs don't act like Beethoven the dog." More blushing from Trila. Laughing very slightly, but sadly, I pushed the over-sized dog off of me and stood up. Instead of starting pacing again for someone else to knock me down, I sat on a chair at the table in my room, grabbing a bottle of water along the way. Egypt is as hot as I expected it to be. But it seems… normal for me. Like heat is natural. Then again, I lived in Texas and Alabama, both hot states. So it must have something to do with this weird feeling.

Something poked me in my leg. Looking down, I see that my companions gathered around me. " What?"

" We need to go outside for a few hours Rose." They put things mildly, don't they?

" Why, pry I ask?"

" You need to start training, that's why!" Melody said. I sort of cocked my heading, thinking for a moment. Then it hit me! Of course! Now that I have wings, and all that, I would want to control them and my powers! Duh!

" Okay… let's get going, I guess…" I drained the rest of my water, stood up, and followed them out of the room.

Being led through the maze-like halls, we finally reached outside. And I was instantly blinded by the glare of the sands! On and on, all you could see was sand. And little trees and grass, sort of a savanna. I now have this strange feeling of… home. Seriously, I feel like I'm home. This is getting weirder and weirder…

" Come on Rose! This way!"

' This way, that way… it's all the same here… all there is sand all around! Why go to a specific place when everywhere is the same is beyond me.'

" Your first lesson is to learn to fly Rose."

" Really?" I asked, feeling a bit excited. I'll admit that this would excite me. I have always dreamed of flying out of the classroom and get away from it all. You must have gotten that feeling, I know it.

" Yep. Now, what you need to do…"

* * *

_5 hours later…_

" Ow… note to self : DON'T land on rocks in case of landing."

" No duh Rose," Melody replied. I swear, I will strangle her! Ever since she decided to talk in front of me, she can't keep her comments to herself! She's even more annoying than Jackie!

" You know what Melody? You're pretty annoying."

" Hey!"

" Knock it off Melody. Most of us has sand in our mouths and ears, so we're in NO mood for your back-talking."

" But-" They again continued bickering. I just tuned them out, though it is a bit hard to do that with my improved ears. This must have what demons, or youkai, have trouble with in Inu Yasha. Trying to tune out people that are screaming at you if you said something that you shouldn't. ( That is definitely Inu Yasha!)

" Are they always like this Trila?" I asked as Melody and Kate continued to yell at each other.

" Yep."

" Do they ever shut-up?"

" Most of the time, no."

" Figures." We continued walking to the pyramid.

While my training, I discovered some of my powers, like a attack I'm calling Element Tornado. Nobody has that sort of attack. This attack contains the elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Ice, Gravity, Shadow, and Light. And by what the name indicates, the form is of a tornado. I named an attack I have and have alone. Yippie hooray. Excuse me, but I'm tired from training, so yeah.

" ROSE LOOK OUT FOR THAT SNAKE!" I stopped as the rattler began rising! Did I ever mention that I hate snakes?

" Sssstay awwway!"

' Did I finally gone over the edge of sanity, or did the snake just talked?'

" Alright… let's back away and go around each other, or can we pass without harm?" The snake stopped rattling its rattle.

" You aren't going tooo tttthreaten meee? If you just walk by and not ssssstop by me, I will not sssstrike you."

' I must have the ability to understand animals when I received my powers… or was it by Voldermort, like it did to Harry?' " Okay, then thank you for letting us pass without harm." I walked by the snake, but not in a jerky way that would probably make the snake strike anyway. When I was far enough to not worry for the snake to feel threatened, I stop and turned my head. " Thanks again. Bye."

" Good-bye Chosen One."

' What the hell! How did he know!' But before I could voice this out, I heard someone shouting in a distance. It sounds like Robert calling for us to get our butts there… NOW! 'As much as I don't care, I think something is going to happen soon from the way his voice sounds.' " Let's go guys! I think Robert is serious about something!"

Once again, I began to have a bit of a running start. This is how I will get in the air until I am more confident of the lift off. I wouldn't even need to run to get in the air if I keep this pace up. I lifted my wings into the air and caught enough air to lift myself. After a few struggles of flapping, I'm now soaring over the sand! I love this new vision of freedom! Concertrating on the flows of the wind, I couldn't think of anything else. Of my life, my future ahead, my family's death…

I began starting to descend to the ground, reaching the pyramid in record time. A whole lot faster than walking, believe it! I landed in front of Robert, who **really** looks scared.

" Head in now! Gather your stuff! Grab anything you want! How could the thing become so fast… I mean, come on! It was predicted to come in two more days!"

' Someone lost their marbles…' " What are you talking about Robert? What's too fast?"

" There is no time to explain! We only got about an hour to get out of here! Hurry Rose and get your things and whatever else you want!"

" Going!" I zipped by him and headed to my room first. I quickly grabbed my back pack that I picked up. I also stuffed my things plus my new clothes I found in a little room. The back pack and clothes are made of some sort of rare materials that protects it from elements and it acts sort of like armor, for even though it looks like any other clothes, it can deflect elements. And if you tear them, they will repair once you remove the source of the tear! Amazing that I was lucky earlier today to find these…

* * *

_**Flash back…**_

" _What's in here?" I've decided to check out the place after dawn came. Everyone is still asleep at this moment and I was tired of sitting in my room, since I could even sleep or shed another tear because I ran out of tears. I had wondered around the pyramid, and I found a door that leads away from the pyramid underground. I followed the passage and discovered another door. _

_I stood there, wandering if I should open the door. " You know what? I'm going in." I said to no one. I turned the door handle and found that the door is unlocked. I opened it and inside was dark. " I should have brought a flashlight…" When I stepped in, my eyes automatically adjusted to the dark and I could see the inside as though sunlight has poured through! I could see in the dark like some predatory cats could!_

' _Whoa! This is quite useful.' I thought as I wondered farther in. The room has crates full of stuff. I searched through them and found quite a few items I am willing to drag around! Potions, medicines, some equipment that strangely looks like its from Final Fantasy 9, repels, books of things that I thought only exist in FF games like 'I Want To Be Your Canary', more Duel Monster cards, ect. I turned and spotted something in a corner. 'What is that?' I walked to the box that is alone. I opened it up and I found purple clothes and a back pack! The clothes are sort of skin tight from what is looks like, and the ends of the arm lengths are floppy unlike the rest of the arms. The front of the shirt has a zipper that runs through bottom to top. The back also has zippers, but it looks like it stops about half a foot, with the zippers hooking at the top instead of the bottom. Underneath the zippers are slits big enough for my wings! Although there is another pair of slits and zippers underneath the first, but the zippers hooks at the bottom this time and the slits are above it. Weird… _

_The pants of this outfit are semi-tight on the legs, where most jeans are loose around the legs. On the back is another zipper and slit… for a tail! Actually, the slit is a bit bigger, seemingly for more than one tail. But it's not so major that you have to worry about it showing anything. The whole thing is lavender purple, around the wrist areas are two blood red stripes with gold dots in the middle of them, going around them thing. The waist of the pants holds a black belt with a symbol of a light blue moon that is a waning crescent moon with a star in the middle, and a sun beneath the moon. The whole thing is also lavender purple._

_The back pack has three sections to the thing, and at least five big pockets! One in the front and two on each side. Finding that it was empty, I decided to keep it and the outfit. Starting to stand up, a piece of paper fell out the box. Picking it up, I read,_

_**Experiment Outfit 1**_

_**Name: Light**_

_Purpose: To protect wearer_

_Anti-Elemental. _

_Elements not able to penetrate: Fire, Earth, Wind, Gravity, Light, Acid_

_Elements able to penetrate: Shadow, Metal_

_Cuts elements in half: Electricity, Water, Ice._

_Special ability: When cut, the cloth will mend immediately when object of tear is removed._

_**Experiment Outfit 2**_

_**Name: Shadow**_

_Purpose: To protect wearer_

_Anti-Elemental_

_Elements not able to penetrate: Fire, Earth, Wind, Gravity, Metal, Shadow_

_Elements able to penetrate: Light, Acid_

_Cuts elements in half: Electricity, Water, Ice_

_**Report I**_

_**Two suits were made. One is able to ward off the Fire, Earth, Wind, Gravity, Acid, and Light, as well as cut the Electricity, Water, And Ice attacks in half, but it is vulnerable to Shadow and Metal. The second outfit is like the first, but instead of being vulnerable to Shadow and Metal, it's vulnerable to Light and Acid, as mentioned on the beginning of the page. They both have advantages, and disadvantages. They are like the ying-yang- One blocks one another except those four elements. One that is protected by Light and Acid, the name given Light, shall be given to Rose L. M. the first. But we don't know who to give the other, Shadow, to…**_

_**Report II**_

_**The second suit has been stolen. The scientists are baffled of how this had happened. But we have a hunch that it was Malshano who has stolen it. But we will most likely not know, for the outfits changes to the wearer's personality, as Light has to Rose L. M. the first. The scientists are researching on the ability of the outfits, for it has never happened before, and that they did nothing special to them. But now that Shadow has been stolen, there will be nothing we could do about it. Rose will be vulnerable to Shadow and Metal, as Malshano is vulnerable to Light and Acid. Two sides, both vulnerable to the opposite of what they are. Rose is the Light, or Life, as they call it, as Malshano is Shadow, or Death. Light against Shadow. This will be tougher now they opposite sides are more protected…**_

_**Report III**_

_**The scientists have created a back pack for Rose. This bag is completely ANTI-elemental. This also means that it is anti-gravity, so it could have been 5000 Ibs, but it will feel as light as a feather. The scientists cannot transfer these ability into clothes, for some reason. Rose is stuck being vulnerable to Shadow and Metal. I believe that this was to be played like this. It must have been what Life, or Fate as we call it, has planned… **_

' _So, these were given to my grandmother, huh? Then these are technically mine, since I'm Rose L.M. V.' I thought. 'This is perfect for traveling!' I opened the bag up and walked over to the other boxes. Putting the potions, medicines, books, and anything else I wanted. Then I put the bag on and walked out of the room_

_**End Flashback…

* * *

**_

" So where else do I want to… Of course! The library!" I headed there and picked out all the books off the shelves. " Melody, can you shrink all of them?"

" Yeah!" She then used her powers to shrink them and she puts them all in the front pocket of the bag.

" I think we better go, it has been almost an hour!"

We headed back out, but when we reached outside, Robert has already entered the jet.

" Come on Rose! The storm is coming!"

" What stor-" Then I heard the whipping of a sand storm… 'That isn't good…' " Head for that jet!" We ran as fast as we could, but we were now caught in the middle of the storm! The jet has already taken off, despite Robert's yelling of " Stop this jet!"

" Rose, we got to fly!"

" Let's go then!" We began to fly off the ground, despite the fact that the storm kept pushing me down! The sand has began to tear at my clothes!

" We're almost to the top of the storm Rose! Keep going!"

" I'm trying Melody!" We kept going up. " We made it!" We have finally got above the storm! And not a moment too late! My clothes were now almost rags! As I watched the pyramid, I found out why we needed to get out of there. In one minute, half of the pyramid has been buried. On two minutes, you couldn't even see the tip of the pyramid! I looked at the others, who aren't fazed by the disappearance of the pyramid. And then I looked at the jet, then back.

" Now that we are at the top, what do we do now?"

" Well we must get to the jet! Duh!"

We flew to the jet, barely catching up. The jet was very fast! I still cannot believe we caught up!

" Now that we're here, what now!" The door opened up when we approached. " Never mind…"

They went into the plane, and I did lastly. I headed to the bathroom before I face anyone. My clothes are not clothes anymore, that's for sure! I changed into the outfit I found say, it fits really well.

_' This is a whole lot better! But my hair…'_ My hair was in large knots.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

After that torture of untangling my hair, I finally exited the bathroom. I walked into one of the sections of seats and everyone looked my way.

" You made it here safe!"

" Amazing that you were able to fly through that!"

" You are such an idiot…" That remark came from Robert. Now I'm pissed!

" Excuse me for not knowing why I had to hurry! You weren't telling me the reason! I'm sorry I exist!" I stormed out of the now silent section.

I went to the end of the plane. I was _fuming_, let me tell you. I went into one of the rooms. ' How dare he be like that! I nearly been buried and tells me how much I am an idiot!' I walked over to a wall and sat down, suddenly tired from the escapade from the storm. And I was nearly asleep too, but someone knocked on the door!

" What is it already?"

" Rose?" Oh man. The one person I do not want to see-Robert

" Came to insult me some more? Or how I shouldn't exist?" Robert popped his head in.

" No Rose. I came to apologize. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It was just that," he opened the door all the way, " I was really worried about you. And , well, I'm sorry." He hung his head down in shame.

In all my life, no one have ever apologized to me like that before. If someone said sorry to me, they'd only pretend to look like they were sorry, but when I turn around, I would hear giggling and whispering of how I was such a geek, of how easily I forgive them. But Robert was really sorry. Now I began to feel bad of how I reacted.

" It's okay Robert. I knew that you were worried, but remarks like that would be heard first and I would fly off the handle like earlier. I accept your apology if you would forgive me for the outburst." Robert looks at me in surprise. I'll take it that no one had ever apologized for something that they were obligated to do if they wanted to.

" Thank you for forgiving me and I accept your apology." He came over to me and held out his hand. " Friends?"

I looked at him and gave a smile. I took his hand and shook. " Friends." He smiled at me again and left. I'm now feeling a whole lot better, which is surprising. I settled against the wall again and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter IX

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, and whatever else pops up... only own Rose and them...

* * *

**Chapter IX**: Introduction of Ebony

3rd person P.O.V.

Rose has woken up after an hour of sleeping. ' What the hell is wrong with me? I really need more sleep…' But she didn't mind this fact too much, for she doesn't want to dream the memory again. ' Still it's strange that I feel refreshed after only one hour…' She got up and noticed that her companions have gotten in the room while she has been sleeping. She slowly walked around them and sat on the bed, wanting to wait for everyone else to go to sleep before she goes to the seats out there. She didn't want to be with anyone right now. ' I had always hated company at times, and this is one of them.' Then she found faces she knows pass her eyes.

Coalar Lee Drake… she has disappeared for a year, though her mother insists that she is with her father, but Rose knew that wasn't the case. Jackie Thomas…. She has disappeared for 6 months now, and no one knows where she has went. She was adopted by Rose's cousin's, Penny and Will. Kaisume Karamaru… she has also disappeared, ran away actually. Her father says that she did something incredible, but she ran after that. We don't know why, though. Ebony L. Foreman… she's still around as far as Rose knows. Ebony has always stuck by her side, one of Rose's best friends. Most likely, Ebony has heard of what happened. Kiley M. Casters… She's in Alabama. Rose visits whenever she could in the summers, since Rose has moved. Devon Z. Sherlly… she is also in Alabama, always the trouble maker! She's one friend you'll ever want anyway. Jenny Kolemon… she lives in the same state as Rose, Rose met with her when she first met with Jackie. The one who is the sensible, smart one. Perfect friend and the one to shut Jackie up when she rambles on and on. Anthony T. G…

Rose paused on that face. She has always stayed in touch with him, but she wondered if he has heard of what happened to her family. He may live in Alabama too, but that doesn't mean that the news didn't spread throughout the whole United States. Even the world, if it was found to be worth it. ' I mean, come on! The murderer haven't been found and there was no clue of what happened…' Tears began to form once again. She blinked them away, for her only family could smell them if Rose could. But what was weird is that her tears doesn't smell of salt. She discovered that the other night. But she didn't care about that then.

Rose's P.O.V.

' Is everyone else gone now?' I got up and stretched. Sitting on the bed for hours can be tiresome, so yeah, I was sore. Slipping quietly out of the room, I found that everyone is gone from the seats. Grabbing my forgotten bag from beside the door, I headed to the front of the seats. Sitting down beside the window, I watched the clouds. Leaning against the window, I sat there thinking. Thinking of all that has happened to me, the good and the bad. About my family's death…. About when I had went to high school for my first time… at the school dance. That was the first time that me and Anthony danced… oh, happy days that was. You know, not a care of the world, all you had to worry about is homework… change that. I'll fight this guy, this Malshano instead of doing homework. Only the nerds would love doing homework (Don't take this as an insult anybody!).

' Why me?' I thought as I watched the clouds some more. ' What did I ever do to the world anyway?'

Hours passed as I watched the clouds. Soon, it was beginning to light up outside. ' Day 2 on my new life.' I thought.

" Rose?" I turned my head to whoever it was. It was Marik.

" Yo." I turned my head back to the window. Marik sat somewhere behind me. " When do we land?"

" In about an hour." From the tone of voice he's using, he was surprised that I talked to him. " So, why are you awake?"

" Couldn't sleep after I have woken up."

" Ah. I know what you mean." I smiled a bit. There's no doubt in my mind that he is like this. And what he probably has nightmares about, memories, he wasn't the one that did the stuff. It was his Dark side. " What woke you?"

" ……"

" Don't want to talk about it huh? It's okay with me." I leaned against the seat. My neck is starting to hurt…

I sang very softly to myself, a song called 'Life's Like A Waterfall'. At this moment, I was just bored. And it happens that the song is my favorite.

" Rosie!" Melody bounced up into my lap, startling me from my thoughts. " Why are you out here?"

" Uh…" I sort of glanced at Marik, who was just smiling at the whole thing. Darn cat for bringing attention and smiles from him… " How about that I wanted to sit out here. Got a problem?" I asked while putting her onto the seat beside me.

" Nope! Can we play? Canweplaycanweplaycanweplay!"

" Eh he…" I can just imagine that I am sweat-dropping anime style. " sigh. Maybe some other time Melody."

" But Rose-!" I glared at her and she shuts up.

" You have quite a little hyper kitten Rose." Marik said, petting Melody on her head. She instantly starts to purr.

" Uh, yeah…" I look back outside. I could see Marik from the corner of my eyes beginning to play with Melody with a piece of string. Heh, she can be easily amused most of the times.

" I got it! And I just missed…" Melody sort of kept saying these lines as she plays.

I pulled out a book from my bag. This book has a title called ' The History of Life and It's Protectors'. Sounds like an interesting book, ya know? I began to read as Melody took another swipe at the string.

**In the Beginning**

" **In the beginning of the worlds, the beings, and Life, the creator of the universe's and dimensions, is God. God, or Life, has also brought forth the Keeper and Watcher of Life, Laxirin. Laxirin was to watch all Life and help with the beings in need. The opposite of Life is Death. Or otherwise known as the Devil. Death wanted total chaos of God's creations and children, so he brought forth his Warriors of Chaos. His top rank warriors, Cosmos, Chaoxen, Yami, and Yorgon, all ruled other Chaos Warriors. Yami has ruled one of the Demon Realms for centuries, as his brother Yorgon has taken control of the second Demon Realm. Cosmos works with Yorgon as Chaoxen works with Yami. As for the two most strongest Chaos Warriors, they do not follow orders by any of the four leaders. Even Death couldn't control them. The two Chaos Warriors are brothers, created by the so-called Professor Hojo-**

' What in the hell!' I continued on reading with interest and horror.

**-Professor Hojo, who has discovered Jenova, a dormant Virus that Death has created, but could not be controlled by him. He has sent 'her' to a Planet to let 'her' wreak havoc on the Cetra's, or the Ancients as they are more commonly named as. The Cetra's were at that moment one of the most threatened to Death and the Chaos Warriors. More of Death's Warriors were sent to different worlds to conquer those first before anything else. The Chaos Warriors have stayed there for hundreds of years, waiting for something. At this moment, we do not know if they have been able to start their plans… **

' Hm… end one chapter in this book-' My arm has some claws dug into it! But it's odd… it doesn't really hurt, it just surprised me. I turned my head to see Melody has her paws on my arm and looks like she's scared to death when she realized this. And I could see the string underneath her paws. And Marik just looks like he has swallowed a chicken bone.

" Uh, Melody? Just take the claws out, I'm not going to kill you." She removed her claws and find that a small, steady stream of blood going over the side of my arm.

" Opps. Sorry Rose." Marik said. I shrugged.

" I've had worse than that." They relaxed a whole lot. Soon, they began playing again. ' They looked like it was the end of the world…' A very small smile crept onto my face. It was completely funny that they feared me, who hasn't even hurt a living being, animal or beings. I looked at my arm again and wondered that if I should go clean it.

My mind started to feel like it was slowly being emptied as my eyes were focusing on my scratches.

' What… is… going on…' My thought became distant as everything else faded around my arm. Suddenly, a silvery substance appeared in my sight and it floated onto my arm. The thing of liquid wrapped around my arm. Then just as suddenly it came from over my head, it went back up and disappeared. Everything snapped back into focus, finding myself a bit tired as though I have taken a lap around the track at the park.

" What the heck just happened?" I asked myself. I caught sight of my arm and found that the scratch marks are gone!

" What did you do Rose?" I found that Marik stopped again, as it probably was impossible to not notice that.

" Simple! She can heal with her horn!" Melody said joyfully. I raised my eyebrow at her. Marik just stared at her. " What! That's one of her special abilities!" she said as she looks at me, then Marik, then back again at me. " Stop looking at me like that! It is true!" I only blinked and turned back to the window.

' This is just getting weirder and weirder…'

It was about an hour later that the jet began to descend to the ground. Looking down, I could see my home in the woods. But it was the opposite of what I was expecting to feel. Instead of feeling happy to be almost there, I was beginning to feel extremely depressed. Maybe it is because the house is just full of memories, you know? ' It's not like that I'm going to stay there anyway if I need to save the universe.'

" Yay!" Melody yelled as she just noticed that the jet is heading down. " We're almost there!" I looked at her and just blinked at her. " What? Aren't you excited to be home?" I sort of smiled at her cute voice when she asks a question.

" Only a little Melody."

" But why only a little bit?"

" It's just that," I began as I turned my head back to the window, " It is hard to go back to somewhere where there is full of memories." I stopped talking and just stared out the window.

Soon, the jet touched the ground. Everyone was getting up at the blaring of the pilot's voice. I got up and just moved to the my room again to make sure that my companions are up. From what it looks like, they were scared stiff by the booming voice because they were like on top of the bed and Kate was literally on the ceiling. "Hey! Are you scared of the big, bad voice guys?"

" Oh shut-up!" replied everyone. I exited the room so I won't get mauled by them if they are pissed at something. I went to the seat section to find that everyone is there. They filed up and exited the jet. I waited until everyone is out and I also exited the plane with Trila and the others, but after I hid my wings and horn. My animals did the same for their wings. I just wrapped my tail around my waist and now it looks like a fuzzy belt.

" Alright guys, we're heading to our house. Let's say bye to Isatho, Marik, Robert, and the others."

They began mopping as we headed over to the others. I guess they were attached to them a little.

" Rose. I'll take it that you are leaving?" Isatho asked. I nodded. " Well, I hope that everything will be well for you and your companions."

Melody ran up to Isatho. " Bye Isatho."

Isatho smiled and bent down to pet her. " Bye little one." The other animals walked over and Isatho is now petting them all. " Bye to all of you." She gets back up and my companions goes over to Marik, who has bent down to pet them.

" Bye to you guys too." Scratching each one on the chin, he gets back up. Now the animals ran over to Robert, who has also bent down to pet them.

" Bye guys. Hope you take care of Rose." I gave a small 'Hmph' to myself as he gets back up. Trila and the others are now heading to the other people like the pilot. Isatho, Marik, and Robert walks over to me. " See ya sometime Rose." Robert said as he took my hand and shakes it. I smiled a bit and nodded.

Robert lets go of my hand and Isatho was shaking it now. " I hope your journey will be safe."

" I hope so too. I hope I can see you again." She smiles and nods. She lets go of my hand. Marik takes it and shakes it.

" You just do your best, alright?"

" Sure!" I said. He lets go and now my group of animals comes back. " Well, bye guys! See you around!" I said as I walked off with the others following.

Approaching the house….

" Yay! We're home!" Melody yelled as she ran to the house. The house is like in the middle of the woods that is part of the property. A driveway leads from the highway to the house, so it's not really all that secret.

" Let's get inside guys. We got to prepare for our journey." We headed to the door. But before we even touched the doorknob, it began to turn. And the door swung open and there stood Ebony!

" R-R-Rose! But, I thought you were dead!" She yelled as she hugged me tightly.


	8. Chapter X

**DISCLAIMER**

You got it already...

* * *

**Chapter X**: Time To Teleport!

Rose's P.O.V.

" You can let go now Ebony…" I choked out.

" Sorry!" She said as she let go. I covered my ears because, that was loud! To any human, it would only be any loud yell. For me, it was like a whistle in your ear! " I looked in the newspaper and found that… that… Oh Rose! I thought you were dead!" She yelled again and hanged on to me as though I am her lifeline!

" Ebony! Please stop that already! I'm right here, see?" I said as I pried her hands off of me.

" Sorry… I just was so worried that you were one of them that are dead!" She's not always like this. I guess the death of my family was a big shock for her. " How did you survive!"

" sigh. It's a long story Ebony…" I said as I look ahead.

" I'm so sorry about what happened to your family Rose… did anyone else-"

" No." I replied quickly. " Just me."

" … Let's go inside, alright?" She said.

" Yeah. I got something to tell you." I went into the house as Ebony entered before me.

" So, do you know who… um… you know…"

" … yeah."

" Well, who was it?"

" … Voldermort."

" What! You have got to be kidding me! Seriously?"

" Yes, seriously…" I replied. " And there's more…"

Somewhere at the lake…

" Why does he make me do all the work?" Zikomo said as he travels through the forest. He was told to go to the Chosen One's house and kill her. He sighs as he stops at a lake and splashes water on his sweaty face. He gets up and starts walking again. He was close now. " I mean, come on! It's not like doing the work himself won't kill him! … well, except that one time, but that's not the point! At least she's in one place right now…" Zikomo kept walking.

Rose's P.O.V.

" Do you guys have everything we need?" I asked as they shrink and packed items. Melody looks at me.

" Yeah!"

" I still can't believe that they could talk and you have powers…" Ebony said. I explained it all to her. I've ever showed her my wings, horn, and tail. She knows that I am not lying after that. " Where are you going to go?"

" I don't know. Just, somewhere not here, easy to find…"

" I see-" I heard something outside, like foot steps… " What is it Rose? You just suddenly turned serious in the face."

" I heard something outside."

" Maybe it was nothing." Ebony suggested. I shrugged.

" Rose! We've finished packing!" Melody said as she ran up to me. I look at her as she jumps onto my shoulder. " When will we be going anyway?"

" I don't know. We should probably-"

" Hey, do you hear something outside?" Phoenix asks as she flew over to the living room window. I peered out the window.

" I'm going to check it out."

" We might as well go with you Rose." Trila said as she grabs the bag from the floor. We decided to take everything with us, that way the things won't be destroyed or stolen. You know, because my family is dead. The rooms were empty… that's depressing whenever I think about it…

" Fine." I grabbed the bag and swung it onto my back. I'm so damn lucky that this bag comes with a special ability. " Let's go and find what's out there." Ebony, Trila, and the others followed me out the door.

When we reached outside, a smell of someone was filled in the area. Trila growls. Must mean that I'm not imagining it. A sound of crunching footsteps filled my ears. I look at the direction and find a guy pointing a wand at me!

" I've finally found you!" He said as he approached closer.

" Who are you?" Ebony said. He looks at her.

" Who am I? I am Zikomo, second-in-command of Voldermort's army."

" What!" I said as I took a step back. He looks at me.

" And I'm here to kill you. So why don't you do everyone a favor and die quietly and quickly." He aims the wand at me!

" Rose! Move!" I jumped as he just shout a spell. It missed.

" Damn it, hold still!" he yelled as he tried again. I jumped away again and grabbed Ebony's hand.

" Let's go!" I said as I ran, dragging her with me. Trila and the others followed. Zikomo ran after us.

" Rose! Can we get away faster than this!" Ebony yelled. I thought quickly.

" Yeah we can!" I stopped and grabbed her other hand. " It's time to take off!" I yelled as I brought my wings out and began to flap them. We lifted off the ground slowly and I was able to avoid all the spells as I tried to gain more altitude.

" OMG, OMG, OMG!" Ebony kept saying to herself. I was finally able to get faster now in the air. We speed away and we could hear Zikomo cursing as we got away. " Now what Rose! We're like over the highway!"

" I know that! What should we do Trila?" I asked.

" Try not to be shot." She said.

" Oh yeah, that was _really_ helpful… thank you sooo much." I said sarcastically. Looking down, I found that everyone has stopped their cars and are looking at us. Some were now on cell phones… " Great… what now?" I said. They were probably calling the police or something. I hope to get out of here before the guys in suits arrive.

" Uh Rose? Where are we going?" Melody asked.

" Away from here!" I said.

This continued on for about 10 minutes, Ebony is complaining that her arms are falling asleep, and Melody is asking the question over and over. I suddenly heard something coming at us.

" What's that?" I said.

" I don't know…" Melody said.

" … oh no… it's some government jet planes!" Trila said very softly.

" You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as the sound came closer.

" Look over there!" Phoenix yelled, making herself louder than the noise. I look in the direction.

" … let's get going NOW!" I yelled as the jets came closer. I picked up speed as Ebony gripped hard on my wrists. " Come on guys!"

" We're going as fast as we can!" Dranzer yelled at me. The jets were now very close to us! They began to open fire on us with darts!

" Shit!" I yelled! I tried to dodge them all, which was difficult with somebody hanging onto you!

' We got to go somewhere else, NOW!' I thought desperately, wanting to teleport or something!

" Rose, watch out in front of you!" Ebony yelled. Looking ahead, I found a purple something in my path!

" Dive through!" I yelled as I headed to it!

" Are you crazy! You don't know what it is!" Ebony yelled as we passed through. Melody were able to pass through it too! When Ebony slipped out of my grasp, I was flipped over to the opening. The jets have swerved off away from the vortex! That was when I blacked out.


	9. Chapter XI

**DISCLAIMER**

(cough. cough) FF7, Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, ect... not mine...

* * *

**Chapter XI: **What the Hell? Yugi?

Rose's P.O.V.

" Ow…" I said as I get up. " That hurts… Ebony?"

" Over here." Ebony replied. I look over to see her leaning against a tree. I get up and walked over.

" You okay?"

" Oh yeah. No broken bones or anything." Ebony said.

" That's good to hear." I said. I look around. " Where are we?"

" I don't know." Ebony said. " Any ideas?"

" Nope. None." I said. " Did you see Melody and the others?"

" Over there." Ebony said, pointing. I looked over to find them all still unconscious. I walked over to Melody. She was okay. All of them are okay.

' Thank gawd…' I thought. " So, what should we do?"

" How should I know?" Ebony replied. I rolled my eyes.

" Okay, fine. How about we get out of this forest then?"

" Sounds like a plan to me." Ebony said. " But what about them?"

" We're going to wait until they wake up." I said. I sat on the ground.

" Okay, fine." Ebony said, staying where she was. " What can we do to pass the time?"

" Um… I don't know."

" Hm… oh well, maybe we can think of one soon." Ebony said happily. She's always the cheerful one.

" You know what? I think I'm going to check this out. Alright?" I asked as I stand up.

" Alright, fine." Ebony said.

Walking around, I find that there was a town or city near where we are at. Not by sight, but by smell. Walking to the edge of the forest, I found houses and stores lined along it.

' Well, at least we aren't that far from one.' I thought as I walked back to the others. ' But where are we?'

" It didn't take you that long." Ebony said as I appeared again.

" There is a city near here, so that's why."

" Really? At least we don't have that long to go once the others wakes up."

" Yup." I responded.

" Ow…" Trila said as she wakes up.

" At last, one is awake." I said as Trila sits up. " How are you?"

" Ah, I just got a headache." Trila said. " What happened when we were flying?"

" We flew into that vortex, remember?" Ebony said to Trila. Trila frowns.

" How did that appear anyway? There aren't any magic folks except us. And another called Ultima Mages."

" Huh?" I said.

" Another group that helps fight evil. It's somewhere in that big book you have now." Trila answered.

" Oh. I'll look for it later." I said. The others are waking up at last. " At last. Can we go now?"

" Huh? Go where?" Melody asked groggily.

" To that town I found near here." I said to her.

" Yay! A town!" Melody said, leaping up to stand. " Let's go!"

" Oh, calm down. We are just now about-"

" ROSE! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Ebony yelled, staring with wide eyes. I looked behind me slowly… a found the reason why she's scared. A giant grizzly bear!

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

" Hey, did ya just heard something'?" Joey asked, looking up from his cards that he was fixing. " I heard a roar."

" A roar? Like, from a bear in the forest?" Triston asks.

" Yeah. Exactly." Joey said. They were all outside in the backyard of Yugi's grandfather's store. Just hanging out.

" Then I'm not the only one." Triston said. A scream was now heard. " What the heck was that!" Triston said as he jumps up from the ground.

" I don't know, but we better check it out." I said as I stand up.

" Ch-ch-check it out? But you heard that roar! It's a bear!" Triston said.

" And you also heard that scream. There's someone in trouble!" Tea said, coming to the rescue.

" She's right Triston. Let's go." I said, running off to the forest. Joey, Tea and Serenity followed me. Triston finally moves to follow us.

Running through the trees, we hear another roar, a lot closer than last time.

" Watch out!" we heard from the distance.

" What does it look like I'm doing! Get Melody out of here!" was heard, responding to the first one.

" Got it!" the first voice responded. Another roar was heard.

" Let's hurry guys!" I yelled, picking up pace.

Arriving to the site, we see a girl in purple clothes fighting with the bear. Another girl with purple hair was holding a gray cat in her arms, and other animals surrounding her. They were running as the other girl was fighting the bear.

" She's crazy!" Joey said, wide eyes. The girl jumps back as the bear swung his paw at her. She jumps forward at him and punches his face! The bear roars and swung his paw at her again. This time, it hits her. She flew backwards and hits a tree with force. She gets back up to our surprise and charges at the bear again!

" Rose!" the other girl yelled as she ran.

" I'm fine! Go!" the girl, Rose, yelled as she jumped over the bear. She lands and turns around and kicks the bear.

" Wow!" Tea said. " No one could do that! It's impossible!"

" Yeah, but not for her!" Duke said, shocked.

" She's still crazy!" Triston said as he caught up.

" Do you think we should get help?" Serenity asked.

" AH!" Rose yelled as the bear turns around and slashes at her again and again, causing blood!

" Whoa! We need to do something!" Joey said. The bear raises his paw again. Rose jumps backwards again as he swipes it at her. Bleeding, she avoids all the attacks that she could. She had her teeth bared like a cat would.

" And how are we suppose to do that!" Triston said to Joey. " It's a bear!"

The bear charges again at Rose! Without seeing it, she was slammed by the bear and was now sandwiched between the bear and a tree!

" Get off!" she said as she pushes the bear off of her. She fell to the ground, holding her ribs.

" I can't watch!" Serenity said as she covered her eyes. The bear charges once more at Rose, who was unaware of the attack!

" Watch out!" we all yelled. She looked up in surprise, but wasn't able to move out of the way! The bear crashes into her full force! They were slammed into the ground, the bear now slashing at her face!

" ROSE!" the purple-haired girl yelled from a distance, who stopped to watch the progress. She grabbed a fistful of rocks and began attacking the bear from the distance, the stones surprisingly hitting! " How do you like that!"

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

The bear was getting off of me, looking for the source of the attack. My face is torn up and my ribs feels like they were broken, though from what it looks, I'm fine other than the fact that I was smashed against the ground like a rock against a nut. I sat up as much as I could, since the bear can't even find Ebony. I'm hoping that my face isn't as bad as it feels.

_' Ouch… I'm going to be sore in the mornin'…'_ I thought as I glanced up. _' OMG… Yugi Mutou? Joey, Triston, Serenity, Duke, and Mai too? What the hell is going on here?'_ My thoughts were interrupted when the bear roared/talked as he turned back to me.

" Get out of MY territory!" he yelled at me as he charged at me once more!

' I don't think I can take another hit like the last one!' I thought in panic. I jumped up and threw myself to the side at the last moment. But all he did was turned back around with his paw raised!

' I can't dodge…' I thought. Everything was now in a slow-motion speed, the paw swinging at me and me trying to dodge it. But it hits it mark, right into my stomach, launching me right into a tree at a splintering speed! I roared in pain, though it felt like someone ripping my windpipe out by hand. The wind was now knocked out of me, making it very difficult to breath right. I fell to the ground.

Yugi's P.O.V.

" She roared?"

" That does it, we have to help!" Mai said. " I don't care if it's a bear or a squirrel, she's in trouble."

" Oh, yeah, grab a twig or a leaf and let's poke him until he decides to eat us!" Joey said to her. " What can we do!"

" Anything is better than nothing Wheeler!" Mai said as she grabs a pinecone from the ground. " Hey, ugly! Over here!" she yells as she throws at the bear. He stopped in the middle of the charge and looks towards us.

" Now what Mai? We're the ones that are in trouble now!" Triston said as the bear completely turns to us.

" Let's get outta the way guys! He's charging!"

Rose's P.O.V.

_' Oh, no you don't…'_ I thought as I managed to stand up. The bear was just beginning to charge towards Yugi and them. I ran up to him and grabbed his fur on the back. " This little argument is just between us, remember?" I said as I was able to dig my heels into the ground, stopping him mid-charge. " It's time to settle the situation!" I said as I pulled at the bear with all my might.

It was easier than I thought it would be. I have actually swung him off the ground and around before releasing him all together, making him fly through the air the other way. I stood there, trying to pull air into my aching lungs. I feel extremely weak from all the blows I received. The bear stood back up, but he didn't look angry that I have just thrown him about 50 feet. In fact, he looked… smug.

" Heh. You truly are the Chosen One," he said as he walks off. That left me standing there with a blank face.

_'I'm sooo confused here… Ow, my head… And ribs…'_ I thought faintly. Before I knew it, I fell to my side, my legs not taking the weight well, therefore collapsing on me. I could see Ebony from the corner of my eye now bending down next to me.

" How hurt are you?" she asked. I barely managed a laugh.

" My ribs hurts, my head is pounding, and I feel like I went through a tackle of five football teams at the same time. But don't worry, I'll live. No broken bones." I said. " Feeling faint though…"

" Hey, just rest. And Melody will be alright." she said when I opened my mouth.

_' She knows me too well…'_ I thought.

" I still can't believe this though… why the hell did that bear attack us?" Ebony said to herself.

" Hey, if you want ' Can't believe,' here comes some of the impossible…" I said quietly, now blacking out.


	10. Chapter XII

**DISCLAIMER**

I'm sure you got the picture

* * *

**Chapter XII:** Enter the Idiots and Seto Kaiba

Ebony's P.O.V.

" So will she be alright?" I asked again.

" Oh, she will be fine. Despite the fact that she was attacked by a bear, she only got some bruises and scratches, and also a twisted ankle, but nothing serious. No broken ribs or anything." Mr. Muto said. " I'm still surprised that she has fought a bear off."

" She's tougher than you think." I said. " She's not an average teenager."

" Do you know when she will be waking up Grandpa?" Yugi asked. I still can't believe that he, Joey, and the others are actually standing beside me, alive and real. This is so cool!

" I don't know Yugi. But it'll be sometime today or tonight." he said. " So Ebony, where do you two live at?"

" Oh, uh... We aren't from around here, we are just visiting from America." I said, sweatdropping. _' Literally, we aren't even from this planet...' _I thought.

" In that case, why don't the two of you stay here for awhile? We got some guestrooms." Mr. Muto offered.

" Really? Thanks!" I said. Outside, it looks like it's going to rain. I wasn't about to travel in the rain, though Rose will not care, if I know her.

" Alright, now that's settled, I'm going to make some snacks. Come on down once you're done talking." Mr. Muto said as he walks out of the hallway, since we were outside the room now.

" So, your name's Ebony, right?" Mai said. " How come you guys were in the forest, you and that girl Rose?"

" We, uh, were just exploring it. Plus little Melody here ran off." I said, making up a excuse, as I hold Melody.

_' Hey!' _Melody's voice rings in my head. I just ignored her, since I don't want to look crazy by making conversation with a 'normal' cat.

" How come they don't have leashes, or collars?" Duke said, looking at Trila, and then Phoenix and Dranzer.

" Well, Rose trained them well. She has a nack with animals." I said.

_' Trained, yeah right...'_

_' You have got to be kidding...'_

_' What makes you think we would want to be trained by you or anyone?' _I heard from Melody, Phoenix, and Dranzer all say at the same time.

" Oh yeah, a real nack." Triston said. " That bear listened _really_ well to her."

" Triston, lighten up, will ya?" Joey said to him.

" Thank you." I said, feeling annoyed by Triston's comment. I have always like Joey, as every other girl in our world likes Yugi, or Kaiba, or even Triston and Duke. But of course I wasn't ever expecting to stand next to Joey Wheeler himself. #insert hearts swirling around head#

" Hey, no prob." Joey said.

" So, how long are you going to stay in Japan?"

" I don't know, that's really up to Rose." I said. " By the way, how long has Rose been unconcious again?"

" About 45 minutes now." Serinity said. " But she started moving her head about 5 minutes ago."

" Say wha?" Joey said. " Ya think she's wakin' up?"

" How can she when she was knocked around like a bowling pin?" Duke said.

" Don't know, don't care. I'm going to go see her." I said as I started back up to the room. Opening the door, I could see Rose definatly moving her head. And I'm betting it's a nightmare. About her family's murder.

Rose's P.O.V., Nightmare Vision

**" Mom! Dad!" I yelled out as I tried running towards everyone. My aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone was at the family reunion, and I was the only one who knows what's going to happen next! Then suddenly, I was lifted up in a sphere! " No! Let me out!" I yelled as I pounded at the wall of the sphere with all my strength. But it's pratically no use, it won't break, or even crack a hairline. I suddenly myself, just a few days ago, a normal human, playing with my cousins, unaware of what's going to happen. " Oh no, please no..." I said as tears started running down my cheeks. I feel so useless, unable to do anything to warn my family! **

" DIE!" a voice yelled out of nowhere as spells were thrown in every direction, killing people on the spot. One spell was aimed at the other me.

" Gah!" the other Rose yelled as she falls backwards, but the spell hits her forehead, only going to leave a scar for the rest of her life, or more precise, my life. As soon as everyone was dead, Cosmos disappeared, laughing.

" Mom... Dad... everyone..." I said to myself as I see the other Rose move towards her... my parents. The scene disappears as I was suddenly dropped towards the ground. As soon as I hit that disappearing floor, some weird chains appears out of nowhere and binds me to the floor! " Let me go!" I yelled as the chains pulls harder on me, my limbs feeling like my circulation of my blood cutting off.

" See how I easily destroyed them?" laughed Cosmos as he suddenly appeared in front of me. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

" You... you bastard..." I growled. Cosmos laughs again.

" Pathatic, White Cheetah. Soon, you shall join them. And Malshano will be part of my army!" Cosmos yelled as he disappears again.

" Come back here coward!" I yelled into the blackness. Tears started falling off my cheek as golden spheres appears above me far away, each one containing a shadowy figure. My eyes were blurry of tears as I look up at them. " Damn you Cosmos... I'll get my revenge, I swear it." I said quietly to myself. " I will not stop until you are either banished into the Demon world, or dead..."

_" Anybody got what she said?"_ I heard from outta nowhere.

_" No, she said it too quietly," _another voice said.

**_" Guardian, wake up. Your friends are waiting for you. Wake up..." _**I heard before everything started to disappear. And it didn't come from where the others voices were at...

Rose's P.O.V., Reality

" And she awakens!" I heard as my eyes fluttered open for a few miliseconds before closing them again from the brightens of the room.

" Ebony?" I said as my eyes adjusted to the light now and opened them after struggling a bit with them. Then I bolted up after a few seconds. " What happened to the bear?" I said, but my ribs then started hurting.

" Whoa whoa whoa Rose. Don't do that, or else you're just going to be in pain," Ebony said. " Careful."

" It has been exactly an hour since she was unconsious. Amazing that she woke up after all that," I heard from somewhere around the room. It sounded alot like Duke in Yu-Gi-Oh...

" Okay, who is here...?" I said, since my eyes went black on me after sitting up so fast.

" Rose, may I introduce you to Duke, Joey, Triston, Tea, Mai, Serinity, and Yugi," Ebony said. My eyes had cleared up before she just named off the people here.

" Say whata?" I said as I looked over. And there they were. Then I remembered seeing them before blacking out. " Oh, right." I said a bit sheepishly.

" You're crazy, you know that?" Mai said as she comes into the room.

" Oh, I'm crazy?" I replied. " Yeah, it's only meant having a twisted ankle and a few bruised ribs. It's _sooo_ much fun to wrestle with a 1000 pound bear," I said sarcastically as I pushed the damn covers off.

_' Don't we sound so cheerful?' _I heard Kate thought-speak in my mind.

_' Don't even start with me,' _I told her. " Ebony, is Melody alright?"

" Hey, she's alright. She's right here," Ebony said as she holds Melody up.

_' Rose, she was telling them that it was my fault for this whole incident!' _Melody complained.

_' Melody, you know that we can't really tell them that we're from another world, right?' _

_' I know, but-' _

_' Melody, be quiet,' _I told her before she could complain any futher.

" You risked your life for a cat. I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" Mai said.

" No, you got the concept right. I risked my life for my cat, so what? Is it a crime to help my cat these days?" I snapped.

" Rose, no need to bite their heads off," Ebony said, though I know she doesn't mind me snapping at Mai. She has a crush on Joey, and as it is in the series, Mai and Joey is paired up together. So, yeah, you get the idea.

" Alright, alright, I'll shut-up for now," I said. " Just no more cracks about getting killed for my animals." I told Mai. I could see Ebony trying hard to not smile. I know she was enjoying seeing Mai getting chewed out by someone, who is me.

" Alright, so now that she's awake, why don't we head downstairs?" Duke said.

" And how 'dis Rose get down da stairs? Answer that, genius," Joey said. " She's got a twisted ankle."

" Hey, you know somethin'? I don't need help walking," I said as I stand up.

" You sure Rose?" Serinity asked from the doorway.

" Yes, I'm completly sure."

" Alright, now that's settled, let's get goin' already. I bet that lunch is ready." Triston said.

" Are you forever going to think about your stomach?" Tea said, irritated.

_' Ebony, we're surrounded by idiots...'_

_' Only some of them are the idiots. Joey, Serinity, and Yugi are the only ones that isn't being stupid.' _

_' Good point.'_

After getting up, I followed them, though at a slow pace, since my ankle is shooting pain up my leg everytime it hits the the floor.

" Hey, will you pick up the pace back there?" Triston yelled from the stairs.

" Hey, I'm moving so fast, it only _seems_ I'm still over here," I shot at him. Damn jerk...


	11. Chapter XIII

**DISCLAIMER**

If you don't get the point already, then you're lost. lol. Jk, people.

* * *

**Chapter XIII:** Seto... Curious?

Yugi's P.O.V.

" Oh great, Kaiba's here," Joey complained when he heard Tea.

" Joey, please don't be so negitive..." Tea said, since she heard him too.

" What's the use of telling him that? He's just going to pick fights with him," Duke said.

" Darn right I am," Joey said.

" I'll go see what Kaiba wants," I said as I walk out of the kitchen. Rose was near the windows, looking at them at the corner of her eyes. Must be wondering who Kaiba was. After a few minutes, Kaiba and Mokuba suddenly walked through the door.

" Hey guys!" Mokuba said, waving to us. He's the exact oppasite of Kaiba,- more trusting, and willing to have friends. Kaiba is always about wanting to beat me since he won't take being second-best at Duel Monsters.

" Yugi," Kaiba said. " Did something weird happened earlier?"

" Say what?" I said. I wasn't expecting him to ask something like that. " What do you mean by weird?"

" As in just not normal," Mokuba said. " We indecated something from the forest near here."

" Other than finding Rose and Ebony fighting a half a ton pound bear, no, nothing out of the ordinary..." I heard Triston said somewhere behind me quietly.

" What was that?" Kaiba said. Triston should learn to talk quietly. " There are no bears in this area."

" Oh, and where did she get that twisted ankle and all that bruises and scratches? From some 1st graders?" Triston shot at him. Rose was glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. She probably hates all the attention she keeps getting.

" Triston, shut-up," she said. " It's obvious that he doesn't care about what happened to me, and frankly, neither do I want to be reminded, alright?"

" Typical Rose," Ebony laughed a bit.

" You were attacked by a bear? Why did it attack? How did you survive? When were you attacked? Why didn't you just run?" Mokuba asked all the questions in one breath all directed at Rose. Ebony laughs silently as she walks nearer to us.

" What's so funny?" I asked quietly.

" I know that she's thinking, ' I need a brick wall to slam my head against' right now," Ebony replied as she continues laughing silently. Now I see why it's funny, since that's what Rose looks like she's thinking right now.

" I don't know why he attacked, I guess we were in his territroy. I survived by fighting back. I was attacked just an hour ago. I fought back because Melody was about to be his next meal." Rose answered each one in order, very patiantly. Maybe a little bit too patiantly... Who knows.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

_' Kaiba here... Mokuba asking questions... Triston is being a jack-ass... What else is there to make my day?' _I thought to myself.

" You really fought a bear?" Mokuba asked. " Amazing that you are not in the hospital because of it."

" I don't believe this," Kaiba said. " There's no way that you have wrestle with a bear an hour ago, yet here you are walking around on a twisted ankle that could have been from falling."

... That does it. Kaiba may be my favorite character out of the series, but he has just broke my last nerve. I walk as calmly as I could manage, and got up to his face.

" Look, I do NOT care if you believe me, or anyone here, about the whole situation, but I do NOT want to take any critisism from you, or anybody else. I'm sick of hearing it from Triston and Duke over there, and I suggest that you don't start with me, because I'm frickin' pissed. And what's more, you better shut-up about something that isn't any of your damn business," I said, gritting my teeth as I tried to not yell. It's bad enough to hear it from Triston and Duke, and have to stand up to this damn ankle and bruised ribs, but enough is enough. I turned around and started walking off. " Tu es un le pamplemousse," I muttered as I exit the whole house.

* * *

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I stood there, blinking. Never had anyone dared to get up to my face and say anything like that. Especially not a woman I just met.

" Whoa, Rose is in piss-off mode," the other girl, Ebony, said. " Good thing you all got off easily. She normally swears more than that, and would have yelled it all out. At least she takes her rage on a game called 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City' and run over anyone who dared to get in her way, especially if she was in an ambulance," she laughed. All just sort of stared at her. " What? It's interesting to watch her play the game after school. But otherwise if she doesn't have her Playstation2 around, she goes beat the crap out of the punching bag she has," she said.

" What did she say before she went through that door?" Mokuba asked.

" She was talking in French. She said ' You are a grapefruit'." Ebony replied. " She was most likely directing it at Kaiba."

_' That girl Rose better stop talking while she isn't challanged by me,'_ was my first thought.

" Just ta change this tension subject, do ya two play Duel Monsters?" Wheeler asked Ebony.

" Yeah, me and Rose are tops duelers in the state of Michigan, Alabama, and Texas. Those are the only states we competed and won so far," Ebony said. " Another top dueler is our friend, Coalar."

_' American duelers? Interesting. And tops duelers too,'_ I thought.

" Top duelers? Awesome," Joey said. " Maybe we can battle sometime then."

" Maybe," Ebony said. " But I think I'm going to check on Rose." She then looks around. " Then again, nevermind. Looks like Trila and the others are already doing that for me."

" You mean the animals?" Mokuba asked. " Do they belong to Rose?"

" Yeah. Rose cares about those animals of hers too much," Triston said. " Risking her own neck for a cat? Suisidal, if ya ask me."

" Don't let Rose ever hear you say that. She really loves animals," Ebony said. " Plus, the animals does understand whatever we say."

" Fine, but I'll stand by my opinion." Then a rock was thrown out of nowhere and hits Triston in the head. " OWW!" he yelled as he rubs his head. " What just hit me?"

" A rock," Ebony said, wearing the look of, ' I told you so'.

" From where?" Triston almost yelled.

" From outside," Ebony said, simply pointing to a open window. At the window though, it was that gray cat with the splint on her front leg. When Trinston looks over too, the cat turned up her nose at him and walks off the ledge.

" I know that cat's can't throw stuff at people's head," Triston said.

" With these animals, it's possible. Rose taught them personally."

_' Okay, this is getting weirder. Animals doesn't have the brains or limbs for doing something like that,'_ was my thought. _' I'm going to talk to that girl, and hopefully she's in an answering mode,'_ I thought as I headed out. _' And it has got to be better than hanging around the losers...'_

" Kaiba, where are you going now?" Wheeler said, but I didn't answer to that numbskull. I reached the door and opened it to see the girl sitting on a small wall of the yard, looking at two pieces of jewlery, a gold bracelet and a gold ring. And the expression of sadness. Why is that?

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

_I got that bozo! Bull's eye, right in the head! _Melody said, just plain proud of hitting Triston with a rock.

_Yes, he does deserve that, _Dranzer said. _Too bad it wasn't me that got him. _

_You'll get your chance, _I thought-spoke to him. I was holding the bracelet and ring, kinda spacing out.

_Hey Rose! At 4:00, Kaiba! _Kate said in my head, looking over at the door. Looking over, I see Kaiba.

_Greeeeaaaaaat... What does he want NOW? _I said, sighing silently.

" Girl, did you really train those animals to understand what people are saying?" he said. Okay, everyone, just imagine me with a question mark on my head, because I'm confused. He normally doesn't ask questions like that, or even care.

" What's it to you? I doubt you care," I said as I look back at the forest. Melody growled a bit. She didn't like the thought of trained to do anything by command. _You know I didn't try to train you. _

_I know, but that still urks me, _Melody replied, frowning her cat frown.

" I'm just curious," Seto answered. " People usually have all their pets in cages or on leashes."

" Not these guys. They enjoy their freedom," I said.

_Damn straight we do, _Melody said. I nearly smiled.

" How come you're so curious all of the sudden? To get away from those people in there?" I asked as my hand starts scratching Kate's head.

" You figured me out there. Now, I have some more questions," Seto said as he stands beside me now. " Did YOU see anything weird while in the forest?"

" ...I have seen alot of weird things, but not all in the forest," I answered truthfully. But I'm not about to tell him that he picked up the vortex's energy when me, Ebony, and others that came here. Or tell him about Ishizu #Have no clue how her name is spelled, 'kay? The stupid captions keeps changing the spelling...# . " But I don't think it's what you're idicating about," I then lied.

" Hmph, fine," Seto said.Dranzer was looking at him from my shoulder. " How come those birds doesn't fly off from you?"

It's such a common question I get from everyone... " To be honest? I have no clue." _' I actually mean I USED to have no clue, until a few days ago,' _I thought to myself. Dranzer flew off of my shoulder onto the wall. _And what are you doing Dranzer? _

_Can't I do anything without being asked? I'm a free bird! _Dranzer replied.

" What's this one named?" Seto asked, looking at Dranzer.

" Dranzer, after a great, flaming bird where I'm from."

" Dranzer huh?" Seto said. " What about the other bird?"

" Phoenix. You know, the bird of flames and rebirth."

" I know what a Phoenix is," Seto said, looking irritated. I just love doing that to people. lol. " What the heck?" Seto suddenly said, looking at the direction of the forest. It was Trila, with my rod!

" Thanks Trila for finding that thing," I said, taking it from her. " Remind me again why this is passed down to me though..." I said as I leaned the rod against the wall.

" What is that thing?"

" Just a weapon that was passed down from my f... from somewhere."

_Rose, are you okay? _Kate asked. I'm surprised to see that it wasn't Melody asking me that, but apparently, she's gone into the house.

_I'm fine. _

_Then why did you change the words from fam- _

_Because I just did, _I replied, intrupting her. " Got any other questions Seto?"

" Last one. Are you that good at a duel?" he said, glacing at me.

" Believe me, Ebony, Coalar, and me are that good. We could run circles around all the losers at the tournaments," I said airly. I barely give a crap about dueling sometimes. But with my new cards, it makes me want to battle to see exactly how good the God card is.

" Hm... maybe I'll duel you someday," Kaiba said as he starts walking away.

_' Oh yeah, and if I beat you, you're coming after me for the rest of your life, like it is between you and Yugi...' _I thought.

As Seto walks back into the house, Mokuba and others were at the door already.

" Big brother, are we going now?" Mokuba said.

" Let's go. We're done," Seto said.

" Ah..." Mokuba said. He was holding little Melody in his arms. And Melody was just plain enjoying herself. Mokuba must've somehow got her to come to him, probably by some sort of food. Or, if my nose is telling me right, by milk.

" Melody, are you enjoying yourself?" I said as I walked over to them-my ankle was almost completly healed already... 0o. She just purrs. Which, surprisingly, I understood. I guess I also understand cat language, or something. She said, " Of course." _Good, because once you're back on your feet, we're doing hardcore training from now on at that time. And don't bother trying to fake it either, _I told her privatly. Her face cringed, and softened her purring.

" I'm going to miss this kitty," Mokuba said. " I hope her leg gets healed soon," he said to me.

" And I'm sure that she's enjoying all this attention too much to give a care about her leg. She probably doesn't want it to heal yet," I replied, knowing that is exactly what Melody is thinking. " But I'm sure that her leg will heal pretty soon."

_Ah man... can I just go with this human? Even just for a day or so? _Melody pleaded.

_Let me think. No, _Kate said.

_I wasn't asking you Kate! I was asking Rose. _

_Melody, you're going to have to stay with us, _I said. _Who knows if we have to escape because of what's-his-name... _

_Malshano? _

_Yeah, him. And Zikomo. _

" Well, then next time, I'll play with Melody some more," Mokuba said as he sets Melody on the floor. " Bye guys!"

" Bye Mokuba," all chanted back.

" Goodbye Mokuba, Seto," I said as they exits the whole building.

* * *

**People, please give suggestions on how to make this better. I'm only asking because this story isn't going as well as I hoped with everyone... There are going to be a bunch of other things in this story, I swear it is! All the shows, books, movies, and all that that is going to be in this story.**

**InuYasha**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Final Fantasy IX**

**Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (maybe)**

**Zelda**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Star Ocean: Til The End of Time**

**Animorphs**

**Case Closed (believe it or not! lol)**

**Digimon: Season 1**

**Digimon: Season 2**

**Digimon: Season 3**

**Digimon: Season 4**

**Pokemon, the newer series**

**Princess Mononoke**

**Nausicaa: Of the Valley of the Wind**

**Kiki's Delivery Service (maybe. I like all of Hayao Miyazaki's works)**

**Spirited Away**

**Castle of the Sky**

**Harry Potter (the book series)**

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chrono Cross**

**Chrono Trigger**

**Chrono Chusade**

**Sailor Moon**

**Golden Sun (maybe)**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender (maybe)**

**Legend of Dragoon**

**And yes, that is alot of things to have in one small story. And yet, still more to add to this list... I'll edit later...**


	12. Chapter XIV

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own YGO, FF7, HP, or any of that. Only my characters...

* * *

**Chapter XIV: **A Few Quick Duels

Rose' P.O.V.

" At last, Kaiba is gone and outta our hair," Joey said.

" Don't ya always say that when he's gone?" Triston murmured.

" Ah, shad-up," Joey countered.

_' Those two are idiots, as they always were in the series...'_ I thought as I sat down in a chair near the counter. I was currently trying to figure out how to put the bracelet and the ring on the weapon of mine. There were two strings hanging off of it at the bottom base of the head, so why not put my two jewelery on them? I'll forever be carrying this thing around, right?

" What'cha doing Rose?" Ebony asked as the argument continued between the two idiots.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, though I'm just slightly frustrated by this stupid process. " It would be a whole lot easier if these two things here was on the Holy Life rod, so I wouldn't have to worry about where I put them."

" Oh. Makes sense," Ebony said, sitting down in another chair. " Doesn't look like the strings want to be tied though, huh?"

" No duh..." I said. The strings were like chains! You could only turn it into a loop, where the two ends of one string would meet, yet you can't tie each other together. Dammit! " I highly doubt I want to use super glue on this thing..."

" Yeah, I don't think that such a good idea."

" ...Whoa!" I said as the strings suddenly came to life when I held both jewelery together this time. One of the strings looped through the ring and the end of it went to meet the other end and permently attacked itself there. The onther string did the same to the bracelet. " ... Let's NOT talk about this to the others," I said quietly.

" Alright Rose, if ya think so," Ebony said.

" You're beginning to talk like Joey," I said.

" Opps," she said, beginning to laugh.

" What's so funny about sounding like Joey?" I grumbled, but said it to myself. What can I say? She really likes Joey...

" Hey Ebony, Rose," Joey suddenly said as he comes over to us. " Didn't ya guys say ya'll were the best duelers in America?"

" Yeah, along with Coalar. Everyone at school were dumber than dumbells at the game," Ebony answered.

" Why do you ask?" I asked, pretty much knowing what's coming with this conversation.

" Ebony, I wanna challange you to a duel!" Joey said, confirming my small suspesion. " You accept?"

" Yeah, of course!" Ebony answered. She's ready to do something other than talk, and she always wanted to battle against Joey. " Er... can I borrow somebody's duel disk?" she asked.

" Here Ebony," Yugi said as he slips his off and handed it to Ebony. " You can use mine."

" Thanks Yugi!" Ebony said as she slips it on. " Alright, let's go outside!"

Joey and Ebony faced each other outside in the backyard.

" Just ta let ya know Ebony, I won't take it easy on ya!" Joey said.

" If you did, then it wouldn't be any fun!" Ebony answered. She grabbed her deck and prepared to slid it into the duel disk, with Joey doing the same.

" Now let's DUEL!" they yelled as they slipped their decks into the disks.

* * *

Ebony's P.O.V.

" Alright, my move first," I said as I drew my 6 cards, then one more since it was my turn. I had Silver Fang, Bottomless Shifting Sand trap card, Soul Exchange magic card, Remove Trap card, Cure Mermaid, Waboku trap card, Amazon Archer, and Xing Zhen Hu trap card. None of my favorites, but all good cards. " I set 2 cards face-down," I said as I placed Xing Zhen Hu and Bottomless Shifting Sand trap cards on the disk. " And then I summon Silver Fang to the field," I said as I set him on, in attack mode. " Your move."

" Alrigh', here goes," Joey said as he draws his 7th card. " I play Aligator Sword in attack mode, and I'll throw a card face-down on the field," he said as he sets both cards on the field. " Yer turn."

" Alrighty," I said as I pulled a card. It was Neko Mane King. This card should be fine for now. "Okay I play this card face-down in defense mode!" I smiled as I set the card into defense mode. This should put a little twist in things. " And I'll also use my trap card, Xing Zhen Hu! Selecting up to two cards from my opponent's side of the field, your trap and magic cards I selected cannot be used until you somehow destroy my trap." I smiled cockily. " Your turn."

Joey, who didn't seem at all fazed by this, smiled. "My turn," he said drawing another card from his deck, this time it was Baby Dragon. His plan slowly started to fall into place. "I play Baby Dragon in attack mode," he shouted as the orange lizard enter the field. "Now go, Aligator Sword, and attack Ebony's face down card!"

I smirked as Aligator Sword was nearly on my face-down monster. " Nice try, but now I activate a face-down card of mine. Go, Bottomless Shifting Sand!"

" Wha kinda card is dat?" Joey said in awe.

" It's a trap card, which destroys your monster with the highest attack points! Say bye-bye to your Aligator Sword," I said as the trap destroyed Joey's monster, wiping out some LP from him.

" Ack... your turn," Joey said.

" Alright," I said as I pulled a card from my deck. It was a Change of Heart card! Yeah! " Alright, I sacrifice my monster, Neko Mane King, in order to summon my Flame Cerebrus to the field in attack mode, then I send my Amazon Archer to the field too," I said " But I'm not done yet! Now I activate a magic card, Change of Heart, and take control of your monster, Baby Dragon," I said as Baby Dragon came to my side of the field. " I'll have your monster attack your Life Points first!" Baby Dragon roared as he launched a simi-powerful fire attack on Joey, wiping out even more LP. " Then I'll have Silver Fang attack your Life Points, then following that, I'll have my Flame Cerebrus attack your Life Points also! Go Flame Cerebrus!" The enraged flamed three-headed dog roared and ran straight for Joey's monster, balls of fire emerged from their mouth. " And the last thing to do! Have my Amazon Archer attack the rest of your Life Points. Hook, line, sinker," I said as I finished the duel up. All the monsters disappeared as soon as Joey had no LP left.

"Ohhh man..." Joey said as he stands there in shock. " ...that was such a short duel..."

" Good duel Joey!" I said as I smiled.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

_' Just like Ebony to show off. But when she's good, she's good,'_ I thought as I look at Joey. He was rarely having that short of a duel, from the shock he was showing.

" Y-yeah, good duel Ebony," Joey finally said. " Man, you only beat me in just a few turns, and Yugi's duels are much longer than that!"

" Eh, what can I say?" Ebony said as she shrugged. " But you were still good, even though luck was on my side more than yours."

" Yeah, tell me abou' it... if I wuz able ta summon my Time Wizard on da field, I could've at least lasted longer!"

" I can't believe that Joey was beaten that quickly..." I heard Mai say from behind me. " He beats me, and the duel could last half an hour."

" Ebony, Coalar, and me perfer to win our duels quickly. Just to psyc out the other opponents," I said as I sat down on the wall, looking bored. " Of course, it has been a few months since we all last dueled."

" Sheesh. And Ebony beat Joey with no problem," Mai said as Ebony came over to us. " Well, that just inspires me to want to duel, but I want to challange you Rose."

" ..." I did not really want to duel. Not in the mood...

" Oh, come on Rose! I dueled Joey, you should take the challange," Ebony said.

" ...Fine, fine, let's get this duel underway," I said. " Yugi, once again can your duel disk be borrowed?"

" Yeah, it's fine with me."

" Here Rose," Ebony said as she took her cards from the disk and handed it to me. I put it on my left arm.

" Alright, let's duel," Mai said as she slid her deck into her disk as I slid my newly orginized deck in mine. " I'll start this duel off," Mai said as she drew her first 6 cards, then another. My 6 was Soul Exchange, Lesser Dragon, Wingweaver, Harpie's Brother, Ekibyo Drakmord, & Remove Trap. Not a bad hand at all. My trusty Ekibyo Drakmord appeared in my first hand.

" Go on ahead Mai," I said as I kept myself from smirking a bit.

" Alright, I summon Harpie Lady, in attack mode," Mai said as she sent out Haprie Lady. " Then I set one card face down, and end my turn."

" Alrighty, my turn," I said as I drew my 7th card. It was the Ookazi Magic card. " Well, this is looking good for me," I mumbled as I picked my Lesser Dragon, Soul Exchange, Remove Trap, and Wingweaver. " I summon Lesser Dragon to the field," I said as I slid that one on. " Then I put one card face-down, then I play Soul Exchange, so I can summon a much stronger monster by sacrificing one of my monsters and one of yours."

" Not if I stop that with Harpie Lady's Feather Duster!" Mai said as she releashed the card.

" And that won't happen, because I use my Remove Trap card," I said as I flipped that upward, destroying her card. " Now continuing, I'll sacrifice both my Lesser Dragon and your Harpie Lady in order to summon one of my favorite cards, Wingweaver!"

Both monsters disappeared as they were sent to the graveyard, then my Wingweaver appeared on the field. Man, I can't help but be in awe, since you know that there was no such thing as playing like this in my world. " Alright, I'll have her attack your Life Points directly," I said as I sent Wingweaver to attack Mai, with a light attack. Mai sorta yelled out as her Life Points dropped to 1250. " I'll end my turn on that."

" Alright, my move," Mai said as she drew a card. " I summon another Harpie Lady to the field, in defense mode, then I'll place two cards face-down. That's all for now folks."

" Yay, my move." I drew a card, and it was the Pot of Greed card. " Alright, I'll use Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," I said as I used the card and drew my two cards. It was another Haprie's Brother and Birdface. This was becoming too much like a Harpie Lady vs. Harpie's Brother here. " I'll summon Harpie's Brother to the field, just to make things interesting," I said as I smirked a little and played the monster.

" What? Harpie's Brother?" Mai said as she stared at the monster. I'm betting she hasn't ever seen a card like this before.

" Yeah, Harpie's dear little brother is coming to play, but not very nicely," I said. " Harpie's Brother, go and take down Harpie Lady!"

" Not a chance!" Mai said as she flipped one of her face-downs. " I activate my trap card, Waboku! What it does-"

" Is that any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to 0 during the trap is activated. Yeah, I already know," I finished. I have about 5 of those cards, and know what they do by heart. " Harpie Lady is saved from her brother, but that doesn't mean she'll stay for long. I'll activate my trusty magic card, Ekibyo Drakmord, and equip it to your Harpie Lady."

" What does it do?" Mai said as she watched the weird-looking beings from my magic card attach themselves to Harpie Lady.

" What it does is that it prevents your monster from doing anything. And in the end of your next turn, Harpie Lady is taking a trip to the Graveyard, and Ekibyo Drakmord card will return to my hand, ready for use again," I said.

" Whoa, that's unbelievable..." I heard Triston say. " She's definitly good at dueling, and knows what she's doing."

" Of course!" Ebony said.

" With that, I'll end my turn," I said.

" Er..." Mai mumbled. I'll bet she was going to do something, but with Harpie Lady unable to do anything, she can't do a thing. " Fine, since I can't do anything this turn, I'll pass..." she said after studying her hand with the new card.

" Which equals Harpie Lady going to the Graveyard, and Ekibyo Drakmord coming back to my hand," I said as Harpie Lady was destroyed by the green... things from the magic card. " Alright, next card," I said as I drew a card. It was just Dust Tornado. It'll be in handy in case of the last face-down card she has on her field. " I'll set one card face-down, then I'll have Wingweaver attack your Life Points directly!"

" Nice try, but I activate Mirror Force!" Mai said, revealing the magic card.

" Too bad I'll deflect that card with my set Trap card, Dust Tornado!" I said as the tornado appeared and took out the Mirror Force. " Since Wingweaver was unable to take out the rest of your Life Points, Harpie's Brother will do the honor of doing so," I said as Harpie's Brother attacked her Life Points, wiping the rest of them. " That's the end of this duel."


	13. Chapter XV

**DISCLAIMER**

Should I stop doing this...? I don't own any copy-righted characters...

* * *

**Chapter XV: **Family Photo Found

Rose's P.O.V.

" You're leaving now? Are you really sure you can walk with that ankle? A duel, anyone can stand to it most of the time, but you're walking," Yugi said when I grabbed my bag after I said Ebony, me, and others are leaving.

" I swear, I'm fine. Really!" I said when they didn't looked convinced. " Besides, it's getting late, and we have to get to our room at that motel."

" Alrigh', but just remember us if ya'll ever get in a sticky situation," Joey said.

" Okay, we'll remember that," I said. " See you guys later then."

" Bye everyone!" Ebony said as she walked out the door, me following with Melody now in my arms.

After awhile, we finally got far enough where we felt safe to go into the forest and the others not knowing.

" I can't believe that we're going to stay in the forest, when we could have stayed over at Yugi's!" Ebony complained.

" Look, since we have no clue what else will happen, we're going to have to be prepared and ready to keep moving. And I'm not willing on having Yugi and them to figure out we're not just from America, but from another world," I said as we stopped at a small clearing.

" But what will happen if it rains?"

" I'm carrying around a small tent. And when I say small, I mean it. It really only haves room for one person and other small things. If it does rain, you, Trila, and others can have it."

" ... but then you'll be in the rain."

" As of right now, I'm training in all weathers, including staying in the rain," I said. " Besides, I doubt it'll start raining anytime soon."

" ...alright, if you're sure," Ebony said. " Oh, by the way, I call dibs on the CD player!"

" Darn you!" Melody said as I was setting her on the ground.

" Ebony, how come you always act so happy? I mean, we're in another world, your only family is your grandfather, who is most likely wondering where the hell you are, yet you automatically call for the CD player first," I said.

" Maybe that's because I happen to look on the positive side of things, while you keep looking at the possibilities of disaster around every corner."

" ... if you need me, I'll be over there," I said as I walked off, not even commenting to her statement. " Trila is cooking!" I said as I sat down near the very small pond.

" Dammit Rose!" Trila said when she heard she was on cooking duty.

" Start cooking Trila, because the injured needs the food," Melody said happily as she curls up beside Ebony, smiling smugly at Trila.

_' ... geez, at least my mood doesn't affect them, or else there would be more gloomy people...'_ I thought as I just stared at the water. I suddenly had a feeling of that something was missing, though I don't know what the heck that could be...

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

" Ebony was quite a challange!" Joey said as he grabbed a soda. " And from the fight with Rose and Mai, Rose could be even better! Or equally the same... ah, who knows."

" Who knew that some Americans could get that good? From what Ebony and Rose said, very few people in America knows how to even draw a card," Triston said.

" Yeah..." Tea said as she looks out the window. " But isn't it even more amazing that those two, while seemingly complete opposite people, yet are best friends? They're like Yugi and Kaiba, with Ebony is Yugi and Rose is Kaiba."

" Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, though it was weird to hear Ebony being like me, and Rose is like Kaiba. " I wonder why Rose acts like that."

" Who knows. I doubt she'll tell us anything about herself," Triston said.

(( Here, I JUST realized that Ebony and Yugi only has their grandfather as family, and Rose and Kaiba only has one sibling, though Kaiba with a younger brother and Rose with the older sister, who has her own kids... how weird is THAT?))

" Yugi, will you please sweep up the floor for me in a little bit?" I heard my grandfather say. " I'm heading to the grocery store."

" Okay Grandpa, I will!"

" Geez Yuge, you're going to go meet your new friends already, the dust bunnies?" Joey laughed.

" Oh, knock it off," I said as I also laughed. I grabbed the broom, headed over to the counter where Rose and Ebony was at earlier, and started sweeping. But as I continued, I suddenly heard Yami say smething, though I couldn't catch it. _What is it Yami?_ I asked spiritually.

_It's nothing Yugi, just thinking outloud,_ he replied.

_About what?_

_...It's just about how that Rose looks so familiar... But I don't know how._

_Oh._

_Hm? What's that you're sweeping at?_

_Huh?_ I looked down to see some sort of paper gathered with the dust. I picked it up to look at it closer. " Hey, it's a photo with a group of people," I said outloud.

" Hey, what you got there Yuge?" Joey asked when he heard me.

" This photo. It's not one of mine."

" Let me see it," Tea said. I handed it over to her. " Hm... hey, this person right here looks like Rose," she said as she pointed to the figure in the right. " This must be her's then."

" It looks like a family gathering," Serinity said. " The two adults behind her must be her parents."

" And there's also writing on the back of the photo," I said. Tea turned it over to read it.

" ' The last Fish Fry that I ever got to see everyone in March 2005'? What does that mean?"

Everyone stays quiet, not answering to that question. Our guess's are just that -- guess's.

" I guess we'll have to keep this until the next time we see her," I said.

" Opps, speaking of time, we all better get home," Tea said. " See ya guys at school!" she said over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

" Yeah, see ya Yuge," Joey said as he and Serinity left too.

" ...I guess I better get home too. Ain't much of a party with a little crowd," Duke said as he left.

" Bye Duke," I said.

" Wait up Duke!" Triston called out as he ran after him.

Mai laughs as she walks out the door. " Invite me to these picnics again Yugi, it's been fun."

" Will do!"

After finishing up with the sweeping, I headed to my room and flopped on the bed.

_Well, this has been an interesting day._

_Yes it has Yugi,_ Yami said as he appeared, still in spirit form.

_So, have you figured out anything as of why Rose looks so familiar?_ I asked.

_No... My past is still a blur._

_It's alright, you'll remember someday, once we figured out the way to unlock your memories._ I sighed as I sat up and look at the photo. _I still wonder why Rose acts as she is. She really does look happy in the photo, with her family._

_Perhaps something tragic happened to her, though we'll never know unless she tells us,_ Yami said. _But putting all that aside, you really should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow._

_Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Yami,_ I said as I lay back down and rolled over to my side. After awhile, I finally fell asleep after pushing away all my thoughts.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

**_The Next Day..._**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE PICTURE!" I yelled at Dranzer, my anger flaring up. It was only the next day that I realized why I felt like I was missing something. Dranzer has lost the picture!

" But Rose, I didn't mean to-"

" But NOTHING! You KNEW that the picture was important to ME! NOW do you SEE why I wanted YOU to stay OUT of my bag?"

" Rose, calm down," Ebony said, trying to stop me from yelling more. " Please, everyone looses something."

" I know, but still! It was my family picture that HE LOST!" I glared at Dranzer again before I took off, just walking. I felt if I run, I'd leave sparks of lightening and fire behind, or something like that. I was just, plain, PISSED. I felt like yelling, I felt like crying, and I felt like I want to go beat the crap out of Dranzer. But all reasoning is still present. Everyone does loose things, even if they didn't mean to.

_' I'm going to apoligize to Dranzer once I come back...'_ I thought, feeling guilty now. I threw on my headphones and began listening to Rimmstone, hoping that I'll not think. I didn't even realize that I had been wondering outside of the woods until I actually looked up to see that I'm in front of the museum. _' ... I guess I might as well go inside, since I'm here,'_ I thought as I climbed the steps. Entering through the doors, I peered around before continuing on. It had some people inside, but otherwise empty. As I wondered around, I saw a Roman section of the museum. The Roman display was a new addition, since it was never in the show. I stopped in it to look at the artifacts and history. There was Constantine, which was one Roman leader that turned to Christianity, Augustus, the most powerful ruler of the ancient world and yet lived a simple life like a common laborer, Julius Caesar who was stabbed to death by Marcus and Gaius, and ect. And there's the history that goes with Rome, like how the gladiators were used for entertainment, how the _Pax Romana_ lasted for 207 years, and even more than I wish to take in. History I already know from World History class...

After finishing with Rome, China, America (surprise, surprise), Africa, Russia, and France, I finally headed to the Egyptian exhibit. Looking at the sarcophagus that contains the great rulers, I found some rulers I have never heard of, and some I did. I switched my attention to stone tablets, weapons, and other things. What really drew my attention was those same tablets you have seen in the anime shows-the pictures of Yami Yugi and Kaiba fighting each other in a duel. I could read the heirogliyphics around the pictures, which is surprising enough. Maybe one of my abilities are to understand all languages, or else all that work of trying to understand Egyptian writing is finally paying off.

" I see you have came to this world Rose," I heard behind me. I turned my head to see Isizu.

" Oh, hey," I said. " How'da get to this world from mine?"

" From a help of someone powerful, I can assure you," she said. " You'll meet him sometime soon."

" Aweee," I said a bit sarcastically. " Anyway, how come your here, instead at your home or whatever?"

" I just had the feeling that you'll be here, so I trusted my instincts. I also have some new tablets that was recently found in Egypt, and I think you'll be interested to look at them."

" And what makes you think so?"

" Just follow me and you'll see why."

" ... it's the 'Kaiba Finding Out About His Past Life' scene all over again, except it's me instead of him" I said as I began to follow Isizu into a door, which on the other side was a staircase leading down. And onward to some room at the bottom of the stairs...


	14. Chapter XVI

**DISCLAIMER**

You hate me for this, don't you? lol. Sorry, but gotta keep this up.

* * *

**Chapter XVI: ** Spirit of the Millinium Pendent, Rine

Rose's P.O.V.

" So, what's at the end of the tunnel?" I asked as we traveled down the stairs for about 2 minutes.

" Some paintings I think you would be interested in."

" Paintings?"

" That and some other things," Isizu answered.

" ... At the pyramid, was it really necessery to be there in order to unlock my powers?"

" According to what Laxirin said."

" Laxirin? Is that the guy that teleported you and others back here from my planet?"

" Yes, that is one of his names."

" Great..."

As we reached the door, at last, Isizu stopped and motioned me to continue.

" You must see the paintings yourself without me. I must tend to something else."

" Sure, go on and leave me confused..." I mumbled as I passed her and came to the door. Turning the knob, it creaked open. It may be pitch-black, but I could see well as though there was a dim light. Looking to the side and flicking the light switch, I see a bunch of paintings, and even book pages covering the walls and in some glass containers. One painting caught my interest. It showed what looked like a older me meeting a lighten being that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The inscriptions read, ' Laxirin, the Keeper of Life, meeting Rose L.M. 1st for the first time. From him, he said, **" The Chaos Warriors is coming, to claim what is your planet. You, and many others, are to fight him and end their reign of terror." **And thus, the Mages of Life, and other groups like the Ultima Mages, have their powers unleashed from within and then were formed to fight the Black Lion and the other Chaos Warriors, which was once thought to have been destroyed by God himself...'

_' Weird...' _I thought. Continuing to move to one painting to another, the story goes as that Rose L.M. 1st and the other Mages of Life were to take care of the Black Lion, as the Ultima Mages were to take on the Black Dragon. The Black Phoenix and Black Cheetah were to taken care of later. Rose was the leader of the Mages of Life, and leaded them with victory after another. And now it's going on to how she sealed Malshano away... So I continued reading.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V, at Voldermort's new hide out...

" M-my Lord! Please stop!" Zikomo yelled as the Dark Lord continued to torture him with one of his feared spells - _Crucio_

" Yes, beg for mercy. You have brought this upon yourself for losing that girl and not doing what I have ordered you! _CRUCIO!_"

" AHHHHHH!" Pain again intruded his body, and already on my knees. By the time the curse was lifted off of him again, his body was numb from the intense pain. " Lord Voldermort... please forgive me of my blundering, stop this pain... I will serve you better than never before!" he pleaded. Zikomo wanted nothing better to do but die, then and there... to end his suffering...

Voldermort smirked. " Fine, so be it that you live, my servent. But if you make another mistake, I shall not be as merciful as I am now."

" T-thank you, my Lord..." Zikomo said quietly. He promently turns around and leaves the room. _' Look at how I, Zikomo, one of the Four Chaos Warriors, has become... nothing but a servent, with all my powers sealed away... Is this truely how my life is to be...?'_ Zikomo growls. _' NO! This pityful serventud shall end very soon... but I must find a way to escape Lord Voldermort's control... I must somehow regain my powers...'_

Unknownest to Zikomo, Cosmos was watching him with his Nightmare Cloud. Cosmos laughed as he watches Zikomo slowly stand and was able to get out of the mansion.

" That fool, Zikomo. I know he shall once again become one of us, but he must show that he is worthy to be one of the Four Chaos Warriors again. How he did, indeed, fallen into this pityful existence of Lord Voldermort, I shall never know. But, it has been rather useful, would you not say Ryu?"

Ryu smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. " I shall say so, Cosmos. You using that Voldermort fellow image to disguise yourself to kill the girl's family. She shall be too occupied to hunt the wrong person down as we work our plan into motion."

" It does indeed give us more time. Let us hope that Zikomo find a way to revive his powers from its seal and rejoin us. He is needed to the grand finale." Cosmos laughs, as Ryu joins in.

* * *

Switching to Yugi's P.O.V. about an hour since Rose has been in the room...

" Hey Yugi! Wait for us!" Tea yelled for me as I crossed the street. School has just ended and I was heading home, hoping to meet up with Rose and give her the picture she left behind.

" Hi guys," I said as they caught up with me. It was everyone but Kaiba and Mokuba. " What's up?"

" We wanted to know if you found Rose and gave her that picture to her," Triston said.

" No, not yet. I haven't seen her yet."

" Oh... you guys know that there's a new exhibit at the musuem? It's ancient Rome."

" Rome? Hey Triston, we'd get enough of World History at da school. Let's not talk about da subjects."

" Hey, cool your jets, buddy. I was just sayin'."

" Any homework Yugi?" Tea asked.

" Nope, I'm free of it for the weekend," I said as we neared the musuem. We usually pass the musuem now, since we tend to head for the arcade and play some games.

" Hey Yuge, is that Rose that just exited the museum and turned into the alleyway?" Joey suddenly said. I looked just in time to see a whip of long brown hair and a purple sleeve.

" It's gotta be her. Hey Rose!" I yelled, though she must have not heard me. With a shrug to the others, I ran to catch up with Rose, the others following.

" Rose?" Joey said when we did caught up about two alleyways later. He touched her shoulder, with a reaction of her throwing her arms over her head, covering it.

" It wasn't me!" she said.

" ... say what?"

" ... oh, it's you guys. Yeah, sorry," Rose said when she looked up.

" What was that about?" Triston asked.

" Uh... too many scary movies?" Rose said. " Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy right now."

" So we see. But if you go down this alleyway, you'll be **jumped** by some gangsters," Triston said.

" ...So?"

" 'So'? Boy, you either lost your mind or you got nerves of steel. But seriously, there is some nasty guys that lurks in here. It's not safe to wander in here alone."

" Triston's right Rose. Why don't you come with us to Yugi's house, the safe way?" Tea said.

" But Ebony and them are waiting on me. I ditched them for about an whole hour, being at the musuem and meeting with Isizu again... alrigh', I am shutting up and going now..." Rose said, now trying to get around us. I helped to stop her with Triston and Tea.

" Isizu? You know her?" I asked.

" I don't want to tell you guys anymore than-"

" When did you meet her, and why are trying to avoid our questions?" Tea intrupted.

" Because I don't want to talk and it is really none-"

" Rose, don't tell us it's none of our business. Isizu is our friend also."

" Oh bloody hell, who died and made you the investigators of my life? I don't want to talk! Can I please pass by and get back to the others?"

" Alrigh', alrigh', we'll stop asking questions, but please, at least, walk with us and not through this alleyway?" Joey said as he stopped Rose from walking around us again.

" ... fine, sure," Rose finally agreed.

We walked in silence as we went back the way we entered. Rose fell behind us, walking as she looks down at her feet. With all the girls I met, Rose is definitly different. She's acts pretty much tempermental, though she doesn't at the same time. She just really looks troubled and sad about something...

_Yugi, don't forget to give Rose that picture back to her,_ Yami said.

_Oh yeah,_ I said back as I pulled the photo out from my coat. I headed towards the back and walked next to Rose. " Here Rose, I found this on the floor yesterday," I said as I handed it to her.

Rose looked surprised. " Thank you so much. I thought Dranzer lost it..." She took it and held on to it as though she'll lose it again.

" I noticed that there was a message on the back. What does it mean?" I asked after awhile.

" I-it means nothing. I just wrote that there for nothing..." I knew it was a lie, but I didn't press further about it.

" Alright Rose. I just wanted to give it to you before I forgot today." I went back to the front and walked next to Joey.

" Well Yuge? Anything about that weird message?" he asked.

" Nope, nothing at all."

" Oh well," Joey said, shrugging as we neared the street. But we didn't even get to it without having a sudden muffle of a cry and the sound of a metal trashcan hitting the ground behind us. We turned just in time to see Rose's picture falling on the ground.

" Rose!" Serinity yelled as we tried to head to the alleyway.

" We're comin' Rose! Hang on!"

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

" Hurry and tie her hands toegther man! We gotta get her to da Boss!" one bozo yelled at the other, dragging me to the motorcycle.

" They're tied, go GO!" the one said as he threw me onto one of the motorcycles.

" OUCH! You dumb-asses let me go now!" I yelled at them. They didn't pay me any heed as they reeved the cycles to life and speeded down the alleyway. _' I should have listened to Yugi and them...'_ I thought as I tried to somehow untie the ropes on my wrists. Hard to do when you worrying about falling off and personally meeting the pavement with your face... Tears were trying to cover my eyes, since from the speed we were going it dried them up. I looked ahead as I tried to sit up, hoping for some way off of this unwanted ride of my life. Up ahead were two blurry figures that looked familiar.

" Yo! Move oughtta the way, for we are stoppin' for nobody!" the leading guy yelled at them They moved out of the way as we passed them. It was Kaiba and Mokuba!

" Rose!" Mokuba yelled when he reconized me.

" Rose?" Kaiba said, not believing what he was seein'.

" Yeah, some help you are Kaiba!" I yelled at him, though I doubted that he heard me, since they were now out of my sight.

" Crap, we are running behind on time! The Boss will be furious!"

" Shut-up, idiot, we're almost there!"

They pulled up to a warehouse after another few minutes and practically slid the bikes into the building. If my throat wasn't dry from yelling at them earlier, I probably would have yelled at them some more about that stunt.

" Hey Boss! We got us one of Joey's friends!" the guy I'm stuck with said as he pulled me off the bike and roughly pulled me to my feet.

" That's good to hear from you. Now we go on to Part Two," someone said as he walked towards. When he was standing directly in front of us, I thought I reconized him. Then it struck me - Hirutani! The same guy that tried to get Joey to rejoin his gang by means of cruelty. The first time was beating Joey up really bad, the second time forcing him between joining him or watch Yugi be hung to death. Both times, he was able to escape with Yugi. Now Hirutani is trying again - with me the victim this time! " Take her to the hook, and you dig into her bag and see if anything in there could go around her neck," Hirutani ordered two other guys. As one of them grabbed me and pushed me towards the grappling hook that hangs from the ceiling, the other opened my bag and looked in it.

" Found somethin'!" that guy said as he pulled out what-ever it is.

" Don't just stand there, put it on her neck! We don't got all day you know," Hirutani said firmly.

" Y-yes, right away Boss!" The minion slipped something around my head as quickly as he could. It turned out to be...

The Millinium Pendent.

" Keep her there and be ready when I give the order," Hirutani said as he laughs. " Joey and his friends shall be quite surprised once they find out what we planned for them." I was turned around at that presise moment, and I could see what the trap was. A giant cage is hanging above the entrance, too high that it couldn't be seen from the outside. And there were thugs hanging around at the sides, ready to push everybody that comes in through the entrance into the cage area.

_Rose! Rose, please come back! Dranzer! Ebony, Melody, everyone are really worried about you since you haven't come back for two straight hours!_

_Dranzer, I would if I could, but I'm tied up. Literally! It's those damn thugs! They're trying to lead Joey and them into a trap! And, as I REALLY hate to tell you, I am the bait..._

_WTF! Why didn't you try to contact us earlier?_

_When you're thrown onto a motorcycle and going at an extreme speed that it was possible for you to fall off and meet Mr. Pavement with your face, it's kinda easy to forget everything... Now will you PLEASE shut-up, get your scrawny asses into gear, and stop Joey, Yugi, and everybody else from walking into a trap?_

_We're going, we're going!_

And that was the last time he contacted me.

" Hey Boss! They're comin'!"

" Get ready to drop the cage!" Hirutani commanded to the thugs at the controls as I see Joey and everyone else coming around the corner.

" Don't come in here! It's a-" and my mouth was covered before I could get the rest of the sentence out.

* * *

3rd person PO.V.

" The track leads into that warhouse," Yugi said as they followed the skid marks.

" Then let's get in there and get Rose out of dis place," Joey respnded as he ran into the warhouse. Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristion, Serinity, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Duke followed him in. They all spotted Rose in one of the corners of the building, held hostage by one of the thugs with her mouth covered. Rose struggled a bit as she tried to yell out something.

" Rose!" Tea said as they all fully stepped into the warhouse. Rose was finally able to bite the guy's hand. The guy screamed as he pulled his hand away.

" It's a trap, get out of here!" she yelled out before having her mouth covered again.

" A trap?" Yugi and them said, but before they could even move, more thugs jumped out of the shadows and encircled them, waving clubs, crowbars, and metal pipes at them. They continued to push them back until they were bunched up together in one spot. Then a steel cage dropped ontop of them!

" Let us out of here!" Joey yelled as he gripped the bars. " Who's behind all of dis!"

" I was, Joey," Hirutani said as he laughs. " It's good to see you again. And even better to see you once you agree to join my gang again. It'll be like old times."

" Hirutani, you snake! Why don't ya just give up on tryin' to make me join? You know I'll never join yur gang!"

" Oh, you wanna bet?" Hirutani said with a smirk. " I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see what I have plan for your little friend here." He turned to Rose. " I'm sure you remember what I did last time to that friend of yours that's standin' next to you, Yugi."

" What is he talking about Yugi?" Kaiba said. " What is he going to do to Rose?"

" He's going to hang her!" Yugi said, remembering how much he felt completly helpless as he was hung by his own necklace, not able to breathe or even move a move.

" Ding ding ding ding! Bingo!" Hirutani said as he gives the signal to one of his henchmen. The hook came sliding down next to Rose and the thug, who grabbed it and slipped the chain of the necklace on it. With a nod from him, the operator of the mechanism pulled the lever than brings the hook up. In a matter of seconds, Rose's feet were now dangling in the air!

" Rose!" Mokuba yelled.

" Now Joey, it's going to be the same choices - join my gang and your friend will live. Refuse, and continue to watch her struggle for even a tiny breath. And this time," Hirutani said with a smirk, " you won't be able to save her by your heroic efforts."

Even Kaiba was horrified at what extremes this guy was doing in order to get Wheeler to join his gang. He was now willing to help Wheeler out of this situation and get Rose out of danger.

" So Joey, what will it be? You best choose quickly. I doubt she'll survive if she continues to hang there," Hirutani taunted.

" J-Joey, d-d-don't you dare to e-even t-think of j-j-joining him," Rose struggled to say, tightening her muscles in her neck so she could grab some air to her burning lungs. Things were starting to fade as the blood was cut off from her head, though she continued to stay consious. Joey didn't know what to do, thinking of Rose's words, and the situation she is in. If he doesn't join, Rose would be hung to death!

" Just give in and she will live to see another day," Hirutani said a bit impatiantly.

But no one was paying attention to him when Rose suddenly found the strength to pull the ropes binding her hands together like a piece of yarn. Throwing her arms upward, she was able to grasp the metal hook to hoist herself up enough to gulp air into her deflated lungs.

" What the -! How did she do that!" one of the thugs yelled out in surprise. Hirutani turned in time to see Rose slip the chain of her necklace off the hook before suddenly letting go, landing on the hard floor with her feet and collasping to her knees, gasping at the air to fill her lungs.

" Shit! That was some of the best quality rope we got! How the hell did she tear them apart?" Hirutani said. As Rose began to rise off her knees, Hirutani went over to her and kicked her as hard as he could into her ribs! Rose saw stars as she held her ribs with her arms.

" Leave her alone!" Triston yelled at Hirutani.

" Or you'll what? You can't do a damn thing!" Hirutani yelled at him as he kicked Rose again, this time in the stomach. Rose remained silent as she tried to move away.

" What's the matter? You mad because I broke that rope like it was made of yarn? Or is it because I ruined your plan?" Rose dared to say to the enraged Hirutani. She didn't get far enough of a distance though. Hirutani and two other thugs began kicking her even more!

" Knock it off, you cowards!" Kaiba yelled at them.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

' Who was it that just yelled at them...?' I thought when the guys finally stopped kicking me. I looked up and noticed that it was Kaiba. ' Kaiba? Why is he stopping them? I thought he didn't care about anyone else, other than his brother...'

" What was that, pretty boy? You calling us cowards? Do you _want_ your face rearranged?" Hirutani said. I was finally able to get onto my knees, then my feet. As they continued having a stare-down contest, I moved away from the thugs. As much as it really hurt to breathe and move, I just wanted to get away from them.

" You couldn't hit me even if I gave you the chance that lasted 'til Saint Patricks day," Kaiba said.

" What was that?" one of the thugs yelled at him.

They continued arguing as I finally leaned against a wall, my bruises forcing me to rest. My ribs and stomach were aching with pain, and my head pounding with a headache. I actually wanted nothing more than to sleep...

_Then allow me to take over for now,_ I suddenly heared from out of nowhere.

" Wh-who is talking to me...?" I whispered.

_I shall explain it to you once we are out of danger. For now, just rest._

" ...alright..." I said as I suddenly seen a burst of light that seemed to be surrounding me. I felt no more pain...

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

" Kaiba, what exactly are you doin'?" Joey said to Kaiba. " As much as I hate you, I don't want you getting killed by these guys."

" Shut it Wheeler. It's either distract them or let them continue beating Rose until she's dead. Now if any of you have ideas of how to get us out of here, I'm willing to hear them."

" Oh, now you're whispering to one another? What is it that you are -"

" AHHHH!" one of the thugs yelled out when he was attacked from behind. He fell forward, unconsious, with Rose standing there behind him.

" Rose?" we said, not believing that she was standing, much less taking on Hirutani and his gang. She merely glanced at us, then she turned her attention to the thugs that were surrounding her. She looks different though... she looks a bit older.

" Get her!" Hirutani commanded as they lunged at her. She jumps straight up into the air, flipped over them, then knocked about 3 of them out. I suddenly heared Yami gasp out of surprise.

_What is it Yami?_ I asked.

_Now I remember her. The way she fights, the pose she did before she knocked them out, I reconize her. She was the general of the army and the keeper of the Millinium Pendent, General Rine!_ :Pronounced like 'shrine' or ' wine':

_General? _

_Yes. Feared by all of our enemies, she leads the army with no question asked by any of the soldiers. Her ability to get the soldiers to work together, and the loyalty and trust she shows to the soldiers and citizens, she was truely amazing. She was the second-in-command of Egypt._

_Wow..._ I watched as Rose knocks out another guy out cold.

" ...do any of you guys hear the sound of flapping wings?" Tea suddenly asked as she turns around. We all turned to see Rose's animals coming at high speed towards here. And all of them has...

" Wings? The cats and dog has wings!" Triston pointed out when they came into view.

" And Ebony's right behind them, look."

Ebony and them entered the building and before any of the thugs knew it, 5 were knocked out by them.

" Rose, we would've came sooner, but we didn't know where to find you," Ebony said.

" Ebony!" Serinity said. Ebony looked and sees us in the cage.

" Opps, we didn't come early enough to stop you from walking into that trap..."

" Say what? You knew?"

" Hey, all Dranzer told me was that Rose was in trouble and you guys were going to walk into a trap!"

" Ebony, this isn't the time to chat," Rose/Rine said as she suddenly popped up and knocked out a guy that was sneaking behind her.

" Oh yeah. Well, let's beat these guys then!" Ebony said. She charged right in, doing what seemed impossible kick attacks that knocked one unconsious and another unable to get up. Dranzer, Phoenix, Kate, and Trila were also taking guys out, using their teeth and claws most of the time, other times making the opponent so confused or dizzy that they don't see Rose coming at them until he was unconsious. Melody, however, came over to us, though slowly since her leg was still broken.

" Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of there!" she said.

" WHAT? A talking cat? Now it's offical! The world has gone insane!" Duke said.

" Oh shut-up, before I change my mind about helping you," Melody said as she quickly heads to the controls. After awhile of looking at the buttons and levers, she pushed one up, which caused the hook to move down. " Opps, wrong one," Melody said as she pushed another. That time it raised the cage.

" Thanks Melody!" Mokuba said as he rushed out of there to get out of the fighting that enclosed the area around them. Mai, Joey, and Duke joined the fighting with Ebony, and Triston, Tea, Kaiba, Serinity, and me helped Rose's animals. Rose was at the thugs that were hanging around at the top, who were dropping crates and other things they could find as ammunation on us.

Soon it was Hirutani that was left standing on the floor, while there were still about 10 at the top, still fighting Rose.

" N-now let's not be too hasty," Hirutani said nervously as he backed away from us. Trila was growling threatenly as she neared him.

" Hasty? Now let's see, you kidnapped Rose and then you beated her when she simply broke the ropes that tied her hands together. So what reason should I not simply beat you to a pulp like you did to Rose?" Trilla said. " Just name one."

" Well, uh, it's that, er..." Hirutani stuttered. He turned his head to look behind him. He then smirked as he turned back to Trila, continuing to back up. " The reason is that I now hold this cat's life in my hands!" he said as he dashed at the controls and grabbed Melody! As soon as she began to struggle, Hirutani pulled a knife from his pocket and held it at her neck, silencing her instantly. " Now, unless you rather have this cat dead, Joey, you better join me. Then, you guys will let me go free."

Trila at first looked worried, but then we all heard a loud growl. Trila then smirked herself. " Opps. Looks like YOU'RE in deep shit now. Rose is not happy." We all looked up at Rose, who was looking at Hirutani with deep hate now. When the guys tried to pin her down, she knocked them for a loop before climbing ontop of the railing and jumped!

" ROSE!" all but Ebony and Rose's companions yelled as she fell.

But it never came to where Rose/Rine became nothing but a bag of broken bones. As we continue to watch her fall, we all thought we went crazy. Suddenly, a pair of white wings appeared on her back, along with a horn on her forehead, and a cheetah tail that was white! She did a sort of barrel roll as she swoop down at Hirutani, who was in shock like the rest of us. She grabbed Melody out of his hands and flew upward.

" A word of advice, since I'm feeling very sorry for you now - run like the wind," Trila said to Hirutani. " Run faster than the speed of light."

" I-I-I think I'll d-do j-just that," Hirutani stuttered as he began running for the exit. As soon as Rine set Melody on a beam, she immediatly went after Hirutani. She grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him into the air. " Please! Please d-don't hurt me! Have mercy!" he pleaded as he tried to escape Rine's hands. " HELP!" Rine set him on the hook by the back of his jacket.

" Be glad that I'll just let the police handle you," Rine growled as she glared at him in the eyes. " Otherwise, I'd toss you into the ocean where the sharks could feed on you." With that said, she landed next to us. All the thugs at the top had came down and tried to head for the exit too. Phoenix and Dranzer, with an end of the rope they got, swooped at them and tied them all together until they couldn't even move. With that done, they sat ontop of Rose's shoulders now.

" What - The - Hell - Is - Going - On around here!" Triston said after a moment of silence. " This isn't possible! At all!"

" Can it Triston," Melody said as she finally reached the ground. " Hey Rose, why do you look different?"

" That is because I am not Rose," Rose/Rine responded as she turns away.

" Say wha?" Phoenix said as she and Dranzer flew off and landed on Ebony's shoulders. " If you're not Rose, what happened to her?"

" Do not worry. I merely took over so that Rose could rest until her strength returns." She turns to the rest of us. " I am sure that you have many questions as of why I have wings and other various ones, but I will let Rose and Ebony explain it to you."

_Yugi, allow me to take over so I can speak with Rine, _Yami suddenly said.

_Yeah, go ahead._ With Yami now in control, I just watched.

" Rine," Yami said. " It has been a long time since we last talked to each other."

" 5,000 years since, my Pharoh," Rine said with a bow. " And through all that time, the world has, indeed, change."

" Hmph," Kaiba said. Rine heard him and looks at him.

" Some people has not change at all through the time, apparently," she said.

" Whatever you are talking about, I'm sure that it's complete nonsense. I can't believe you people believe in spirits and all that other stuff."

" Then what is on my back, if it isn't real wings?"

Kaiba couldn't come up with an answer.

" So, er, Rine," Ebony said. " When will Rose be back?"

" That, I don't know. It will probably be soon."

" I'm seeing a doctor as soon as I get down from here!" Hirutani yelled, not believing one moment of this.


	15. Chapter XVII

**DISCLAIMER**

You may remember the other chapters...

* * *

**Chapter XVII: **Teleporting Time Again

Rose's P.O.V.

" ... ow, my head. What the hell just happened?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

_Apparently, you don't remember much,_ I suddenly heard in my head.

" ... who are you? And why are you in my head? ... wait, you're that voice from before." I then sat up quickly. " Where's the thugs?" I asked as I looked around. I was in the forest, at the clearing again.

_In jail. Or for some, the hospital. And I'm the spirit of the Milllinium Pendent, Rine,_ the voice, Rine, answered.

" ... that explains it."

_Ebony and your animal guardians are sleeping right now. You been asleep for an hour, but for 5 hours I have been in control of your body._

" Oh yeah, because I have been beaten up badly to the point where I couldn't breath. Yeah, now it's coming back to me..."

_Another thing for you to know: Pharoh and the others now knows that you're not human._

" ... what?"

_I'm sorry, but I had to use your wings because Hirutani had Melody hostage. He was going to get Joey to join again AND escape._

" ... great..." ' Just when I thought it couldn't get worse...'

_Sorry.

* * *

_

Yugi's P.O.V.

_The next night after_

" It has been a whole day, yet I still can't believe what I have seen..." Triston said as he paced a bit, as he sometimes do.

" Stop pacin' already," Joey said.

" Yes, I agree with Wheeler," Kaiba said. We were all in the living room, including Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, and Duke. " It's getting on my nerves."

" Look guys, we're not here to argu," Mokuba said.

" Yeah, we're here to watch a movie, not think about what we've seen yesterday," Tea said.

" You honestly think that we'll pay attention to the movie? You're crazy," Duke said. " It's kinda hard to forget that a girl we met sprouted wings and flew down to get a talking and flying cat."

" Yeah, I know that! But still, we won't get any of our questions answered, since Rose, Ebony, and the animals disappeared into the forest."

" There's another fact to consider: I have looked and looked again into the world system and tried to find Rose and Ebony's profiles. According to the system, they don't EXSIST," Kaiba said.

" Say wha? Ya couldn' find anything on dem?" Joey said, disbelievingly.

" Even Pegesus helped out after hearing about this from the reports and asked us about it. We had to show him the security tapes so that he believes us," Mokuba said.

' Boy, when we face something that's REALLY impossible, Joey and Kaiba can get along at times...' I thought. ' Unbelieveable...'

_I know what you mean Yugi,_ Yami said after hearing my thoughts. _And we all thought that the Millinium items and Shadow Games were impossible enough._

_And don't forget about Dart and the Leviathan and all that._

_Yeah..._

" So Yuge, do you know what Rose is?" Joey asked.

" No, not one clue."

" Gosh, there's got be SOMETHING we can learn about this..." Joey said. Triston looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself by coughing. " Alrigh' Triston, spit it out. What were ya goin' ta say?"

" It's the fact that at the museum, while I was there to get some facts on Rome for my report, I have seen co-workers and movers transfering these paintings that had a person resembling Rose to another part of the museum. To the basement, I think."

" Say wha? And you could've gave us that info earlier?" Joey said.

" I thought that it wasn't important 'til now!"

" Maybe that's why Rose was at the museum!" Tea suddenly said. " I mean, she did say that she met Isizu again, and she was really jumpy after exiting. She had to have seen the paintings."

" Makes sense," Triston said. " Barely though."

" Can we just FIND them and get some answers?" Duke threw in.

" Unless you have a tracking device on them, we'll never find them, Duke."

" And with what Kaiba said, they aren't staying at some hotel either," Serinity said. " They have to have I.D.s proving that they are who they say they are."

" They could be hiding in the forest, where we first found them," Mai suggested.

" Well then, grab a helicopter and a giant sign sayin', 'Rose, Ebony, and talking animals, please report to Yugi's house and answer some forsaken questions'.." Joey said.

" I know how that is..." Mai said, though she was going to throw something witty at Joey, as she sighs.

And all this time, Mokuba has been staring out the window, even though he did turn around to talk every once in the while.

" Er... guys? Perhaps we don't need a helicopter to find them," he suddenly said as he pointed out the window.

" What'cha find out dere?" Joey said as he looks out there. " Hey, it's Rose!"

" What?"

" Yeah, she walked out of dat small grocery store and is now on da sidewalk. As of now, she's not missing anymore!"

" Then why are we still here? Let's go and follow her," Triston said.

" That was the smartest thing you ever said as of now," Duke said as he led the way out the door.

As we ran out of my home/store, we ran into Bakura!

" Whoa guys, where are all of you going?" he said.

" No time to stay and chat, just follow!" Triston said to Bakura as he ran out the doors.

" I'll explain on the way," Tea offered to Bakura as he also began running.

" Geez, as soon as I decide to visit, you're all going on another adventure," Bakura responded after Tea just told him that we were following Rose. " And that's really impossible to believe. A girl with wings? You have got to-"

" Alright guys, this is where we have to be quiet all the way, because we're now nearly behind Rose," Duke said as he peered behind a corner of a wall. Rose just disappeared into the forest.

" Here we go," Mai said as we followed after her. After awhile...

" I hear voices up ahead," Serinity whispered.

" -and why the hell do we have instant noodles as dinner? This isn't dinner, it's a snack!"

" Hey, how about YOU walk into grocery stores all around town to find one that will accept American money. Instant noodles for tonight, since we don't exactly have a stove, as you can see."

" It's Rose and Melody," I whispered as we hid behind the trees. Those two were arguing.

" I COULD do a better job, but I'm NOT human!"

" Hey guys, chill, alright?" Ebony butted in. " We don't want to hear these disputes every single night."

" But Ebony!"

" Melody, shut-up, I mean it."

" Fine..."

" Wow, you got Melody to shut-up. You're just plain amazing," Kate, the white cat, said to Ebony.

" Practice, that's all it is," Ebony laughed. " Anyway, what's the selection of taste, Rose?"

" Chicken and beef."

" Damn, I wanted oriantal," Ebony said. But as soon as Rose was about to throw a remark at her, Ebony intrupted. " I'm kidding! I don't even like oriantal sometimes."

" Rose, you going to eat?" Phoenix said when Rose sat down against a tree away from everyone.

" No, not hungry."

" But you haven't eaten since... perhaps at the pyrimid? Or before even that?" Phoenix said thoughtfully.

" Before," Dranzer put in.

" Then that makes about four days to a week since you've eaten," Phoenix concluded.

" So?" Rose mumbled as she turned her head away from everyone.

_" And you'd think she'll be hungry by now,"_ Triston whispered.

_" I couldn't survive even two days without food..."_ Joey said.

_" Wimp."_

_" Who asked ya?"_

_" Shuddup!" _Duke snapped at the two.

" Rose, you shouldn't make yourself suffer like that. Remember all those stupid preps at school who would starve themselves so that they could be thinner than a toothpick?"

" I know, but I don't care much for eating right now, okay? Just enjoy your ramen noodles and I'll drink some water. Better?"

" Ack, no changing your mind!" Ebony laughed as she grabbed her cup and chopsticks. " Well, here's to havin' a adventure then!"

" You're in a happy mode," Melody said as she smiles at Ebony.

" But o'course!" Ebony said as she grabbed Melody and started scratching her ears. " But now I got a kitty!"

_" The animals really can talk,"_ Bakura said as he watches Melody talking and laughing.

_" I still don't really believe that they're talking..."_ Kaiba said, though pretty much to himself. I guess he's trying to convience himself that the animals are really robonic or something.

_" You noticed how Rose is pratically staying away from everyone?"_ Tea said to me.

_" Yeah. After what happened yesterday, you'd think that she would be happy that Melody is okay or something,"_ I whispered back.

" Hey! I wanna be scratched too!" Dranzer said as he hopped over to Ebony.

" You guys trying to take my hands? If I keep scratching your ears and your head, I'll HAVE no hands left for myself!" Ebony laughed.

" Then you shouldn't have started scratching Melody's ears!" Kate said as she laughs with Ebony.

_" What was da point of followin' dem, now that all they're doin' is talkin' and laughin'?"_ Joey said.

_" Because of the fact that Rose is carrying a Millinium item AND because she and her animals are not normal. Duh!"_ Triston said.

_" But we're not learnin' anything important here! All we learned is dat Rose is too much like Kaiba!"_

_" What does that mean Wheeler?" _Kaiba said when he heard that.

_" It means dat yous two need to lighten up! Enjoy life, pal, while you can!"_ Joey snapped at him.

_" Then you should GET a life and tell me how it goes,"_ Kaiba threw back at Joey.

_" Uh... guys," _Bakura began as he looks behind him.

_" Why I oughta... at least I don't torture others to get the pleasure of bein' with people!"_

_" Guys, I think that-"_

_" Oh, that's really the best thing you could think of?"_

" You guys are real idiots... with you agruing, you've been discovered..." Rose said from behind us.

" Wha the! How'd you get behind us?"

" Been trying to tell you guys..." Bakura said.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

' Gawd, they're a bunch of idiots...' I thought as they stared in shock. ' But now that they were discovered, they would want some answers... whoopie...'

_You will just have to be patient and tell them what they want answered then,_ Rine said.

_Oi, I hate having to be the one to explain everything..._

" How'd you guys find us?" Ebony said as she peered around the tree.

" Uh, we followed Rose," Tea said.

" Well, looks like Rose will have to be even more cautious if she didn't want to be followed," Melody laughed. I glared at her.

" Whatever..." I mumbled. " Why you follow me? Questions that you want answered?"

" Yeah," Mokuba said. " Like why can your animals talk?"

" Are those wings real?" Bakura said when he noticed my wings, which is now visible to all because when I heard them arguing, I automatically spread my wings and flew over above the tree so that they didn't know I would end up behind them.

" Yeah yeah, they're real Bakura..." I said before I realized that I said his name, and they never introduced him to me. ' Oppsie. Maybe they won't realize I said that...'

Too much to hope for. Bakura certainly noticed.

" How'd you know my name?" The others now caught on to what just happened.

" Yeah, we've never told you about Bakura," Tea put in.

" Ze jig iz zup Rose," Dranzer said in that weird acsent he sometime does. " You might as well tell them where we're REALLY from."

" What, that you're from another planet?" Kaiba sarcastically said.

" Wow, and no one had to play the Jepordy music! Yup, we're from a different world, alright!" Melody said.

" Say what? I was being sarcastic."

" But it's true, we're from a different planet Earth, only a taaaaad different from this world," Dranzer said.

" I don't believe a thing of what you're saying..." Kaiba said.

" Yeah, just like you don't believe in the heart of the cards that Yugi's telling you all the time," I said as I rolled my eyes.

" How did you know I'm getting that speech from Yugi?" Kaiba said, bewildered.

" It's really a long story and-"

" And she doesn't have the time to tell it. Because she's about to be dead," we all heard suddenly behind us. When I turned to face the person, I froze.

' Oooooooooooooh shit! Shitshitshitshitshit, it's Malshano...' I thought. ' He looks like Sephiroth, but it's Malshano... because he's after me!'

_Malshano? The Black Lion demon Malshano?_

_The same..._

" Who the hell are ya? And stop wavin' that sword, you'd end up hurtin' somebody," Joey said as he walked forward.

" Joey, stop, don't go any closer to him," Ebony said as she stopped him.

" Smart girl," Malshano smirked. He then turned to me. " Well, we met at last White Cheetah. Though I will have to say that it would be short-lived."

" Geez, such cheesy bad guy lines..." Triston said. " And I thought Marik's was bad enough."

" Oh yes, the Shadow Realm guy. Cosmos told me about him, Pegusus, and Dart of this world. I believe that they all had something called a Millinium item, but I don't really care. I'm only here to kill off the desendant of the leader of Mages of Life."

" Mages of Life? Desendant of the leader? You're really whacked or somethin', because this is just plain nonsense. And killing is against the-" Triston stopped when he was facing the black sword that Malshano is carrying.

" Shut-up, incolent human. If it wasn't for this curse, you'd be dead already. But when I kill **her**, that wouldn't be a problem to me anymore."

" ROSE RUN!" Ebony said when he suddenly charged at me. My legs finally unfroze and I dodged it. Malshano tried to hit me again, but he missed. I ran for it.

" Everyone, move!" I yelled as we began running. With unusual liquid swiftness and speed, I kept dodging his sword every time he came close enough to try to attack me.

" Hold still dammit!" he yelled in frustration.

' Oh yeah, let me just roll over on my back and offer my neck for you to slice...' I thought as I made sure everyone was ahead of me. Since he's after me, I've delibratly held back so that the others won't get hurt. This is where I wish for that votex or portal to appear!

" Watch out!"

" What the-whoa!"

' ...wish came true,' I thought as everyone ran right into the purple vortex with no time to stop and go somewhere else. That's good, considering it'll take us somewhere else, AWAY from him! I waited until Malshano swung his sword again, then I sprang from him in a matter of milliseconds and literally dived into the portal! And with great timing, because the opening closed behind me before he could decide to come along. Now... let's hope that the planet we're going to is one without any of the Four Chaos Warriors...


	16. Chapter XVIII

**DISCLAIMER**

I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure out...

* * *

**Chapter XVIII:** In The World of... FINAL FANTASY VII?

Rose's P.O.V.

" Ouch, my damn head," I mumbled as I sat up. _' I think next time, I'll be diving feet first, NOT head...'_

_You should have thought of that before you dived then._

_Who asked ya?_ I semi-snapped at Rine, who again scared me slightly. I looked at the others, who were all still out-cold, including Ebony and the animals.

_Do you have an idea of where we are at Rose?_

_Uh... nope, zilch on any ideas._ I looked around. An ocean and beach nearby, a field of nothing but grass... This field looked slightly familiar, and so did that city in the far distance. _Hm... looks like somewhere I SHOULD know, but can't quite place it..._

_Perhaps we should look back when the vortex has appeared. Where you thinking about someplace?_

_What kind of investigation is this? You really expect me to remember?_

_Just try please, Rose._

_Fine fine..._ I thought for awhile, trying to remember if I was even THINKING at that time. _... I was thinking of Midgar, from Final Fantasy VII,_ I finally said to Rine. _It was any place better than where we were at._

_A place full of monsters and dangerous people called Shinra? You shall HAVE to tell me the difference of danger between Malshano and the monsters plus Shinra._

_Shuddup..._

_I think the others shall take awhile before they awaken._

_Yeah... I guess we'll have to wait for them, then. We'll need to get to Midgar soon, since that place will have protection from the monsters..._ I made my wings and horn disappear during this conversation. My tail, I just wrapped around my waist. It's better than having people knowing that you're not human, to make things easier for me. _I hope they won't take long to wake up..._

So we, or should I say, I, sat there, watching out for any monsters. It was about two hours before they began to wake up.

" Ack... where are we?" Ebony said as she sat up.

" I believe in the world of FF7, but we better be nice to the others, as much as it pains me to say..." I said, becoming my new usual self.

" FF7? With Cloud and Sephiroth?" Ebony said, becoming a little excited. We ALL love Sephiroth and Cloud... Well, I USED to, at least...

" Yup..."

" What da hell just happened?" Joey said as he sat up with everyone else.

" Yeah, all I remembered was a purple hole or something appearing right in front of us, with no way to stop..." Bakura said.

" Don't worry about that right now guys. It's just the question of finding some civilation right now," Duke said to them.

" Right," I said as I was about to stand up. But then I thought I heard something...

_**" She's here..."**_

_**" The Guardian of Life, as Laxirin said..."**_

_**" The new Guardian..."**_

_**" The White Cheetah..."**_

**_" The one who can drive the Chaos Warriors away..."_** There was just series of voices talking to me!

" Who the hell is talking to me?" I said.

_**" Rose L.M... I, we, the planet, is in the path of destruction that the Chaos Warriors will bring..."**_

_**" As Laxirin has said, you will be the one to drive them from their course of war and bloodshed..."**_

" Laxirin?" I said as I leaned a little closer to the ground, listening now.

_**" The Keeper of Life..."**_

_**" The one who have guarded all of Life until the Chosen One finally appears... which is you..."**_

_**" Now that you have appeared, Cosmos shall be even more cautious and yet unafraid..."**_

" Cosmos? Who's that?"

_**" The one who has released Malshano from the world of Enternal Darkness and Imprisonment..."**_

_**" Cosmos was the only one who could release Malshano's powers, and now Malshano is free once again to hunt you down..."**_

_**" And now Cosmos is beginning to find the other Chaos Warriors, to reunite them so that they may be the strong force they once were..."**_

" Gee, any other good news...?" I mumbled.

_**" The prophecy shall have to be fulfilled, or else everything will fall into a universe of despair and pain..."**_

_**" Please do not ever give up hope, for if you do..."**_

_**" We will be without hope..."**_

**_" For all of Life is connected to you..."_** And the voices faded.

" Hey wait a minute! What did you mean by that?" I said as I hoped that MAYBE the planet will give me answers. Just too much to hope though... it, or they, whatever, is now gone.

" Uh... Rose? Why are you talking to the ground...?" Triston said.

... Now I suddenly realize that I was laying on the ground, talking to it as though it was a somebody... which, it is... now I'm just confused... But another thing bothered me... weren't the Ancients, or Centras, the ONLY people who could hear the planet talking? This is going to drive me up the wall, isn't it...?

" Bored? Perhaps the ground was more talkitive than you?" I remarked, trying to make it as though I wanted him to ask me that.

Ebony didn't really fall for that, but she still played her part and laughed. " Well anyway, you think we should start heading to Midgar, Rose?"

" Yeah, we should, we just-" I fell silent, looking around in a alert matter.

" Rose? What's wrong?" Serinity said.

" What's wrong is that you are now in our cusody," someone else said as I spotted soldiers coming from all directions. Shinra soldiers.

" Well, look at this. We got a group of strange people, animals AND an Ancient to boot. This outta get me a good promotion," the leader of the guys said as he laughed. He was one of those red guys, while the others were the low common soldiers in blue.

" Who da hell do ya think ya are? The police?" Joey said.

" Whatever this 'police' is, I guess we COULD be something of a sort," the red guy said as he jabbed his gun in Joey's face. " Now I suggest that you behave, or else I'd HAVE to shoot you. And I'm sure you don't want to be a corpse to be fed upon by the local monsters here."

Joey backed off. The soldiers completly surrounded us with their machine guns trained on us.

" Captain, what should we do with the others? Bring them along?"

" Of course, you idiot! With this lot, we will get at least some money, even with the Shinra Corperation scattered because of that AVALANCHE group."

" Who says we're going with you?" Kaiba said, being the stubborn one here to refuse.

" We say, because if you don't follow orders, we shoot," one blue soldier said.

" It's a bluff," Kaiba said, quite sure of this. The blue smirked as he trained his gun and was about to shoot.

' Dammit Kaiba!' I thought as I stepped in front as soon as the bullets sped out of the barrel, all hitting my shoulder that I was able to get in front of the path. Believe me, I saw stars, but I held back my screams.

" You damn IDIOT!" Red said as he gave the blue a punch in the face. The firing stopped as he fell backwards, holding his face. Red used his arm with the metal gun on it, so it's going to leave a deep impression that will last for QUITE a long time. " I didn't give you any permission to shoot any of them, let alone the Ancient!"

" I'm s-s-s-sorry Captain," the blue sobbed as he held his face in pain. The pain that couldn't really compare to my poor shoulder, though... I looked back at the others and they all had the face of fear and worry. Kaiba had the look of, ' I can't believe they really did it!' as he looked at my shoulder with shock and surprise.

" Oh my gawd, Rose!" Ebony said, coming over to me.

" I'm fine," I lied as I kept myself from reaching over to my shoulder. It may be bleeding, but I didn't want to infect it by messing with it.

" No, you're not! How can you call the bleeding in your right shoulder from bullets fine?"

" Hey! Shut-up over there!" Red yelled at us, still continuing to glare at the blue soldier that shot me. " Here's what we're goin' to do. You all are to follow the orders I give you, or else you all but the Ancient will be shot dead! Any problems with that?"

" Yeah, we have one- you guys aren't suppose be here at all," a new voice joined into the conversation.

" Rose, it's Cloud!" Ebony whispered to me. I kinda guessed that because of the fact that ALL the Shinra soldiers froze with fear on their faces. Red turned around to face Cloud and everyone else. Nananki #Red XIII#, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Tifa, Cid, and Reeve, who was Cait Sith, were all with Cloud.

" Ya Shinra soldiers aren't suppose ta be anywhere near Midgar! Nor anywhere on this continet!" Barret yelled at the soldiers. " Get your scrawny asses out of here before I have to goddamn shoot ya'lls balls off," he said as he waved his gunarm at them.

' And the mouth of Barret lives...' I thought as I looked at all the soldiers. They all were looking at Cloud and them.

" D-don't tell us what to do, you don't want these people to be shot, do you?" Red said as bravely as he could, though it is still shaky. Him and the four soldiers that was still standing #five if that one didn't have a busted pair of chops # kept their guns trained on us. But none of them were looking at us anymore.

' Perhaps an oppontunity?' I thought. I kept watch on Red as they continued to talk.

" I suggest that you let the kids go and be on your way," Cloud said, keeping a hold on his sword.

" Let the Ancient go! How can you expect me to just do that? I don't-"

I went and attacked the first soldier, grabbing the gun from him. Before they could react, I went for the other three and got their guns, using my speed advantage. I gritted my teeth throughout this whole thing, the wind from the speed rushing onto the wound was causing stinging pain. I stopped and threw the guns into the ocean's water, then went after Red, grabbing his gun and pointed at him.

" You were saying?" I growled. He looked REALLY nervous now.

" A-a-as I was saying, I don't think that that will be a problem... RETREAT!" he yelled as he ran for it, all the other soldiers scrambling around and following his lead. I could've sworn I heard Red said, " There goes my big promotion!" as they disappeared in the distance.

" Well, at least those guys won't be a problem anymore..." Cloud said as he watched them. He and the others looked at us, then just at me. " What was all that about you bein' an Ancient?"

" Hey, not now Cloud. She's injured," Tifa said as she came over to me to try to examine my shoulder. I was about to just back away by instinct, but I stopped and held still after she grabbed my arm to keep me still. " Nine bullets to the shoulder, that's a major ouch. And you didn't scream either."

" I can't believe you did that Rose," Kaiba said. I smirked as best I could.

" You couldn't handle the pain like me," I said, attempting to make this whole thing humourous. Weak effort, but give me credit.

_Rose, you are in pain, yet you do not let others know that. Pain is not a weakness, you know._

_Shut it, I'll decide what's a weakness is to me, a'righty?_

_Whatever you decide then..._

" We better get ya to the clinic in Sector 8. We'd heal ya with the Materia, Cure, but the bullets need ta be removed first," Cid said. Yugi and then just has the look of saying, ' Cure? What the hell?'.

" We got to walk there, though. We didn't bring a vehicle with us," Reeve pointed out.

" Walk? And after we ran ealier!" Joey said, though he didn't say anything about WHY.

" C'mon, let's get you guys to Midgar before the Kalm Fangs and other monsters smell the blood," Nananaki said as he flicks his tail and turns around, going to lead everyone. Tifa offered to help me there, but I turned her down.

" I can walk on my own,jeez..." I mumbled as I follow behind everyone. I can stand and walk alone, even if I am in pain. Just watch me...


	17. Chapter XIX

MASMaking Appearance Soon

MALMaking Appearance Later

MASoLMaking Appearance Sooner or Later (undecided where to make appear)

**DISCLAIMER**

I absolutly do NOT own any of these characters that are from the games, shows, and books. The only characters I DO own is Rose, Rine, Laxirin, Rose's ancestors, Rain, Malshano, Cosmos, Zikomo, Ryu, Anthony (MAL), Rose's animal companions, Kiley _(MAL)_, Devon _(MAL)_, and random people such as the doctor in here. The other characters, Ebony, Coalar _(MAS)_, Inuakkie _(MAS)_, Faye _(MAL)_, Roach/Amanda/Turk _(MASoL)_, Jackie (MAL), Kaisume Karamaru (MASoL), and a few others are people I have ASKED to borrow from my friends. They would like to appear in here, so no saying I'm Copyrighting...

* * *

**Chapter XIX:** A Sudden Request

Rose's P.O.V.

" ... and the laaaast one," the doctor of the clinic said as she pulled out the last bullet and dropped into the pan with the other bloody bullets. " Amazing that you could take all this pain without yelling once. Going in AND coming out."

" As everyone continues to say..." I told her as she then used Cure 2 on my shoulder, healing it instintly. I pulled my shoulder sleeve back over it as soon as she pulled her hand away from it.

" And I still can't believe that the Shinra soldiers took you as an Ancient," Ebony said as I thanked the doctor and left. " I mean, were you ACTUALLY talking to the planet itself?"

" Yeah, though I don't know why I could hear all those voices. How weird and twisted will my life be...? 'Oh yeah Rose, you're actually 1/25 Centra, you have powers, you're connected with all living things, and you have killers after you. Happy trails to ya, because it sucks to be you,' " I said quietly as we reached outside. " Why me?" I said in a normal voice as I rolled my eyes.

" Don't know, and will probably never understand the whole thing."

" Man, all these people are staring at you more than me. Is it because that there's not many black people, other than Barret?"

" They must be used to him because of his cussing, not his skin color," Ebony laughed.

" Oh well, at least we aren't really the center of attention..." I said as we reached the others. Kaiba and Joey were at each other's throats again. Cloud and them were watching with confusion, since Joey and Kaiba keeps talking about something from their own world.

" Let's do this, here and now!" Joey said as he indicated his duel disk, meaning a duel wih Duel Monsters.

" Your skills, however proved to be once in awhile lucky, could never beat me. So why even bother beat an amatuar like you?"

" There ya go again! I outta beat ya with my own two fists-"

" There you are Rose," Trila said loudly, intrupting the fight. They all looked our way.

" Well hey, how's your shoulder?" Reeve said. I shrugged indifferently.

" Better now."

" Go on, big brother," Mokuba said to Kaiba. Kaiba sighs as he approached me.

" I want to say... thank you. For saving me alot of pain and possible death..." he said with alot of regret. He really hates thanking people, doesn't he?

" Hell, you're welcome. Rather not have you taking the pain like I did."

He looks suprised that I sounded so casual, but didn't say a word. All he did was back off and went back over to Mokuba, who was happy that his brother apoligized for anything in a long time.

" So Rose... it's Rose, right?" Cloud said. I nodded. He gestured everyone to the Seventh Heaven Bar, which was rebuilt and looks better than ever. All of the Sectors, as far as I can tell, has been rebuilt, been purified of pollution, and more people living in them. All of us began going to it. " What was the Shinra soldiers all babbling about you being an Ancient?"

" It was because I was talking to the ground," I said, trying hard to sound casual. Cloud and the others listening were quite surprised by that answer.

" Was the Planet talking to ya?" Cid asked before Cloud could reply. I nodded again. I looked over to Ebony with a look of 'Help', though she couldn't do anything anyway.

" Wha my question is, why the fuckin' hell was the Shinra even on our continent? We've destroyed their corporation, why won't they go the fuck away!" Barret ranted, waving his gunarm around.

" Because they're damn, persistant bastards who don't know when to give up," Cid said. " You should know that by now."

" Give them some credit, since Reno, Rude, and all of them helped get rid of the Geostigma Syndrome, and stopped Kadaj's gang. Those soldiers were people who only THINK that they are doing the good for the company," Reeve said.

" Rose, what the heck are they talking about...?" Triston asked me quietly. Since the others knows me more than Cloud and others, and I know what they are talking about, they want, the expression, the forein language translated to English ( in their case, Japanese).

" The good guys here brought down the bad guys, Shinra," I simply said. " Shinra was sucking up the energy of the Planet here, Mako energy, which is what it lives on. If no more Mako, means no more Planet, meaning no more life. And Kadaj's gang threatened to destroy the planet with that disease called the Geostigma Syndrome, because if the kids and people died with it, it would get into the Lifestream, the Mako. And that would cause the planet to die, meaning all would be perished."

" Ohhhh..." they said. Luckily, Cloud and them didn't bother listening, so we won't have MANY supections. Just got to watch out about what we're talking about. At least for now, because I SERIOUSLY doubt we could keep this secrete to ourselves... It slipped at Yugi's world, remember?

" But anyway everyone, I'm sure that our new guests here are hungry, so Tifa, you need any help in the kitchen?"

" As long as Yuffie helps out a little bit, I'll cook a big meal for everyone," she answered Cloud as she smiled at him. She went around the counter and into a new kitchen that was probably added in the plans. Everything was new inside the bar but are like the old things, even the new pinball machine was in here, in the original's spot. I really wondered how long it has been between the end of the game, the movie Advent Children, and now, with everything fixed up. The buildings were crude-made earlier, but now they are ACTUAL houses. Amazing how they did it...

Everyone was beginning to talk to one another, getting used to one another. Nananki and Trila were talking about something, though I don't know what, since I wasn't paying attention. I just sat at one of the tables, reading _'Acorna: The Unicorn Girl'_, one of the Anne McCaffrey and Margaret Ball books.

**( Nyaaaaa... I love their books, but I can't make a story since they didn't give permission to allow us to do so... So! I say say that I READ them in this story!)**

Perhaps I was a little too engrossed into it, since I think someone's talking to me...

" Like, hello? Anyone in there?" Yuffie said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

" What is it?" I said as I finally looked up, just a taaaaad annoyed.

" Hungry?" She offered a plate of food, which was actually meat of some sort and some salad next to it.

" No," I said as I looked back at my book. " I'm not hungry..."

" Rose! You have got to stop that!" Ebony said when she just heard me turn down food again. " That would make it SIX days of not eating!"

" So?"

" So! So you gotta eat!"

" You're not my mother," I said a bit coldly. I think I have hit a spot, because she didn't bother about me not eating again, but shrugged it off and began talking to Cloud again. Yuffie was staring at me.

" You haven't eaten for six days?"

" Exactly, so what? Got a problem with it?"

" No, not really. It just sounds like you're training to be a ninja or something," Yuffie said with a shrug. " But anyway, what are you reading?"

I let her looked at the cover of a girl with a horn on her forehead and hooves instead of feet, with only two-digit fingers instead of the usual three-digit like a regular human sitting on the ground. " Nani? What's with that girl? I haven't seen a book like this in my life."

" It's a fiction book, about a girl named Acorna, found by space miners and raised by them. So on, so forth," I said. But somehow, all my ideas of books being just books were shattered, since a fictional person came out of nowhere and killed everyone...

" Yuffie, don't bother her," Cloud said.

" She doesn't mind me talking to her!"

" You sure...?" I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes. She didn't hear me as she sticks her tongue out at Cloud and sat down across from me, staring at the book for awhile. " You better not be thinking about stealing this or something."

" Hey hey hey! Who said that I will steal a book!"

" What's the matter? A book isn't good enough like our Materia?" Tifa teased Yuffie as she sat down at the bar.

" You mean MY Materia!" Yuffie said as she looks at Tifa. Tifa just laughs as she ate. Cloud rolls his eyes, Barret scuffs, Cid chuckles, Vincent remained quiet, and the other FF7 and Yugi and them just eats. Reeve's cell phone was suddenly ringing. He answers it as some had perked interest in who's calling.

" This is Reeve," he said. " Ah, Reno, what's with this surprise call?" Silence as he listens. " Mr. President needs me? What for this time?" Silence. " Okay, okay, fine. Tell him that I'm coming." He flips his phone closed as he stood up. " Great food Tifa. Now I gotta get to work on a mission."

" See ya Reeve," Cloud as Reeve left the bar.

" Hell, are we that sure that Rufus isn't controlling the Shinra soldiers?" Barret said as he pushes his empty plate aside.

" Not that again," Tifa said.

As the others continued talking, mostly about the beliefs that Rufus is or isn't in control, I got up and walked outside. The place was too noisy to me now. I looked back to see that nobody noticed that I just left. Sighing, I started walking towards where the church was at, where Aeris had always hung around... Sure, it was going to be a bit of a long distance, but I might as well explore the city before I lose this chance. Who the hell knows when Malshano or some other trouble came along?

_' Trains are too damn slow...'_ I thought as I stare at one of them that I just came upon. _' At least the church isn't by train, but the exit, which I'm glad was cleared of derbis from the collaspe of the plate about this Sector.'_ I continued walking until I was out of sight of everyone that wonders around. _Kate, Trila, everyone, I'm going to go exploring the city._

_What? You just now announced your plan? We didn't even noticed that you left until now!_

_Don't worry Kate, I'll be back. Eventually,_ I told them as I suddenly took off, jumping onto one of the buildings roof and jumped roof-to-roof. I hoped that I was a blur to everyone, so that I wouldn't be seen.

* * *

Cloud's P.O.V.

" Gawd, Rose is becoming quite a pain," Melody said as she talked to Kate, who merely flicked her tail.

" Huh?" Yuffie said as she turns to find that Rose left the bar silently. " Wow, she slipped without being noticed!"

" You're surprised?" Ebony said as she laughed.

" What? What!"

" Nothing."

" Where'd she get to?" Barret said.

" She said that she was exploring the city," Melody said.

" But didn't you guys just said that you noticed she left?" I said.

" Ummm..." Melody said in reply. Kate sighed heavily at Melody's lack of explaination.

" She told us through mind talk," Trila said, whopping Melody in the head with her tail.

" Mind talk?" Yuffie said. " Impossible!"

" Shows how much you know," Dranzer said.

" Hey!"

" I think that she's heading for that church," Ebony said.

" Why's that?" I asked.

" Just a feeling."

" Then you should go check up on her, Cloud," Barret said.

" Why do that?"

" So the gawddamn Shinra soldiers won't get her!" he yelled. " They tried capturing her, duh! Now get yer spiky ass going!"

" Geez, I'm going already," I said as I quickly left. I found Denzel outside, playing with Marlene and the other orphans. We live with the kids that lost their parents from the battles from Shinra and the effects of the geostigma. I was glad that the water at the church healed everyone, including me.

" Hey Cloud! Where're you going?" Denzel asked.

" Did you see a girl in purple go this way?" I asked.

" Yeah! She went that way," Denzel said, pointing to the Sector's exit.

" Thanks. Make sure to play fair," I said as I ruffled his hair, walking towards the direction.

" I will!"

The walk wasn't that time consuming, since I knew the way by heart. Here and there, you can still see some of the original houses from earlier development of the city. And the tower where Rufus once resided is slightly better, though it's still needs to be more fixed up, and to remove of the ruined buildings. The fight with Sephiroth about three years ago is still shown there.

_' Hopefully, Rose is in there,'_ I thought as I approach the church from a distance, seeing the doors open as usual. The people took better care of the church, fixing it up though keeping the original structure the same. I hopped onto the roof to peer down through the very hole I created when me and the AVALANCHE group blown up the Mako Reactor No.2, result that the bridge collasped and I fell. In the very place where the flowers were once at, that grew in this now-not polluted place, was the healing water. And by the side was Rose, crouching down next to the side.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

_' Amazing how this church changed,'_ I thought as I stared at the water's surface. I could see the bottom, which was still green from some of the grass that survived the explosion from Kadaj's attack. Flowers has popped out along the edge sides of the water. I switched my attention to the reflection of my face. It was more... different, somehow. My face had the look of no emotion of any kind. I felt my face relax slightly, the reflection changed to a more kinder look. _' Man, will I ever have the pain go away?'_

_Someday Rose, it will. Give it time,_ Rine said.

" I don't think it will," I said outloud. I heard Rine sigh.

_It seems that you are going to continue making yourself miserable._

" What makes you think that?" I said a bit sarcastically. " Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you... I just feel a bot lost, alright?"

_It's alright. I know that losing everyone you knew is hard, I just do not want you to stay like this forever._

" I probably won't, but my wounded heart is still bleeding freely, since it all happened nearly a week and a half ago." I touched the water with my hand as I continued talking. " I guess that it was going to be this way, whether I like it or not."

**" Guardian..."** we suddenly heard.

" Great, your talking to me again. What is it?"

**" You need to go."**

**" Go to the Ancient City."**

**" There, you got to do something of great importance."**

**" It will need to be done as soon as you can."**

" Why the hell do I need to go there?" I said.

**" You will find out soon as you get there."**

**" Go alone, if you can."**

**_" I will help with the instructions once you're there,"_** a completly new voice said.

" Fine, I'll go..." I said as I sighed. " I have no clue why I need to go, but I'll go..." I got up and was about to leave, but I stopped and looked back at the water. I thought for a second that it was glowing, but it turned out that it wasn't. I shook my head as I left. The day just gotten better...


	18. Chapter XX

**DISCLAIMER**

... Don't own FF7, YGO, nor ANY of the mentioned anime, games, and books, except for the book I'm currently working on... Which is the original version of this... No copyrighted characters in it though...

**Sorry for never updating this thing much, so I made this chapter extra long! Forgive me?

* * *

**

**Chapter XX:** Finding a Plan

Cloud's P.O.V.

' What was all that about?' I thought as I watch Rose exit the building. Throughout the whole thing, she was talking to the ground as the water's glowed brightly green, like Mako. ' I better get to the bar before her - she'll be asking questions if she knew that I followed her.' I took off, going with the shortcut to the bar. It only took me about ten minutes to get back to the bar, with Rose arriving behind me five minutes later.

" Hey Rose," I said casually as she walks by the children. " Where'd you go?"

" Somewhere," she replied as she walks by and into the bar.

' I knew that you wouldn't answer with the going to the church,' I thought with a smirk. I walked in after her, finding that she was surrounded by her animals, who were wondering why she went somewhere.

" Being chewed out by animals. Not something you see everyday," Yuffie said with a laugh. Nananaki just rolls his eyes at Yuffie's comment as he pads away to the back, laying down. " Hey, I didn't mean you as an animal!"

" Yuffie," I said as I pulled her aside before she could pick a fight with Nananaki. " Rose is planning sometime either tonight or tomorrow to leave somewhere. I have no clue where, but we got to be ready to follow."

" Why?" she asked in confusion.

" The remaining Shinra soldiers might end up finding her and will try to capture her, again. Duh."

" Ah!" She looks outside at Denzel and others. " But if we all leave, what about the kids?"

" We're taking the Sierra and Highwind, telling them that they're having a ride for their first time in them. You tell Cid and the others the plan though, 'kay?"

" Okay!" she said as she sets out to tell everyone. I glanced at Rose, who was still held by Trila and others. Ebony was just laughing at the whole thing in humor. I walked back outside, to tell Denzel and the other kids about how they're getting a ride.

" Hey!" Rose suddenly said as she pushes past the animals. " There's the Chocobo Farm in a distance, right?"

" Yeah. I take it that you want to see the chocobos in the near future?" I said as I turned to her.

" Yeah."

" Well... you can use one of the rental motorcycles we have, free of charge. Next time though, you will have to pay for one. And I'll also accompany you there, since I know a way there without any monsters to bother with."

" Sounds fair enough. Hey Ebony! Want to see the chocobos?" Rose said as she looks at Ebony, who stopped laughing right away and looked excited.

" You bet!"

After I told the kids, I led the way to the 'cycles. Ebony looks all ready to move, and Rose even looked slightly excited.

" You both know how to ride this sort of vehicle, right?" I asked.

" Rose does, and I do... a little bit, anyway. She's been teaching me."

" We have another expert, eh?"

" Yeah, so what?" Rose said, in a joking way. " Hey Ebony, you taking a bike yourself?"

" Ah hell no! I'll pair with you or Cloud, I don't want to chance this yet!"

" Sheesh, afraid of riding by yourself?"

" Hey, after I get the controls of the thing, then I'll try it!"

" You two always like this?" I asked as I opened the garage and pulled two bikes.

" Sometimes," both answered.

" Now... where's the throttle on this thing?" Ebony said as she stares at the one she was close to. " Um... not used to not seeing the throttle on top. Or the handle bars underneath the weird armor thingie."

" It's not that hard Ebony," Rose said as she rolls her eyes.

" You're scary at times Rose... I'm riding with Cloud!"

" Chicken."

We were soon speeding off, Rose easily getting the hang of the motorcycle and now racing me. Ebony was hanging on tight to me, but enjoying the rush of the race.

" C'mon, Rose will end up beating ya if you stay this speed!" she yelled over the wind. Rose heard and smirked as she sped up, passing me.

" This'll be fun," I said as I matched her speed. People watched us as we headed for the exit, which opened as we came nearer. Bursting through it, we opened the gas and rushed through the dirt, rocks, and dead grass. Rose stayed just ahead of us, making sure to not let me pass.

" Having problems back there?"

" Nope, no trouble!" I yelled as I reeved the engine and did a quick move to get beside her.

" You're not beating me so easily!" Rose said as she throws the throttle to full and raced, with me following though and staying right beside her.

" Look, there's the farm!" Ebony said as she pointed after nearly about thirty of high-speeding through the plains. It was much faster when you're pushing the bikes to the top speeds than in the city, since there's a speed limit.

" It's it, alright!"

" Let's finish this race then! Whoever gets to the sign, wins!" Rose shouted over the noise.

" Fine by me!"

We shot forward, both of us practically neck-to-neck. I wasn't about to let up, and neither was Rose.

" Aaaaand here we go! Both of the contestants are both reeving up to their top speed, both evenly matched! We can see the sparks between them, ladies and gentleman, but who will win! It's too hard to tell!" Ebony yelled as she laughs. " Go Cloud, go!"

" Thanks alot Ebony!" Rose laughed as she suddenly shot forward ahead of me. How'd she found extra boost, I don't know, but I was able to catch up before we reached the sign.

" We have a tie! No one is a winner or a loser!" Ebony said as we both screeched to a halt. I skidded sideways, Rose did a weird back-wheelie that ended up spinning around in circles before stopping, landing the front wheel back on the ground.

" Awsome move Rose! You've perfected it!" Ebony said as she hopped off the seat.

" I had to after that incident, remember?"

" Ah yes, where you have hit that rock while on the back wheel and you flew off into some thorny bushes. Yup, I remember."

" Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go see some chocobo's," Rose said as she climbs off her bike and heads to the farm.

" She has a more positive attitude, now that she doesn't have to worry about some white, long-haired guy with a long pointy sword going after her. At least for now," I heard Ebony say. I blinked as I felt my face go pale.

" What did you say?" I asked, hoping not to hear the name.

" Malshano is who I described," Ebony said. I sighed in relief. " Yup, Malshano, the younger brother of Sephiroth, since they look too alike to not be brothers."

" WHAT!" I yelled as I nearly toppled over. " Please tell me you're kidding... Sephiroth doesn't HAVE a brother... does he?"

" Hell, I don't know how Sephiroth could have a younger brother, and neither does Rose. They met just yesterday night, before we escaped to here," Ebony said, though she had a weird look. " I hope Rose doesn't kill me for giving out information like that."

" But... but why the hell is there someone like Sephiroth? I didn't even think that it's possible to have two Sephiroth's..."

" It ain't two Sephiroth's, it's Malshano and Sephiroth. Jeez, get it right. Problem though, Rose says that Malshano's stronger than Sephiroth, when she finally came back to her house last week."

That was it, my knees gave way to the weakness and I sat back on my motorcycle, stunned.

" Someone stronger than Sephiroth?"

" Yup, though don't worry too much. He can't attack anyone he please, because of the curse. It's only Rose that he can strike without something happening to himself. Don't know what it is, but Rose said something about it... the curse, I mean."

" And why didn't you mention this earlier? We could've used that information to be on alert."

" Because Rose doesn't want people to interfere with her life. Even I had trouble being with her the first time we've met last year. She wasn't like this at all back then, but still wasn't all that friendly, either."

" If ya say so..."

" Alright, enough of this talking! I want to see the chocobo's!" Ebony said, not preparing to talk anymore about Rose or Malshano as she starts going to the stables. I followed behind her, still shocked.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

" - and that's Cloud's personal chocobo, the gold one, see? His name is Damien. And the black one, which belongs to Tifa, is Aira. And with the last one..."

" What's wrong with the last chocobo?" I asked the stable boy of the farm, whose name was Rikki.

" Oh, nothing's wrong with it, but we never can get near it. Cloud caught it, but it always bites anyone who got too near."

" Oh. Well, I guess I'll greet the chocobo's personally. Thanks for the info."

" No prob!" he said as he leaves the stable. With him gone, I greeted the golden one first, the black, then the others that belongs to the rest of Cloud's group, by softly talking to them as I petted their beaks. They enjoyed the attention. I then turned my attention to the one that Rikki mentioned about no one ever getting near. To inspect, or not to inspect. That, is the question... Inspect it is. I walked over to the stable, which has a really shadowed corner, with a dark figure in it.

" Hello? You in there?" I said softly.

" K-KWEH! **(GO AWAY!)**" I heard as the chocobo in the stall suddenly bustled over to the door and nearly snapped my face off. It, or she, puffed out her feathers to make herself bigger as she hisses. She was a beautiful color of light purple, much lighter than I've seen on the screen when I played FF7, her eyes deep blue and her beak and feet flaming orange.

" Hey, whoa, I'm no threat. I swear on it," I said as I placed both my hands in front of me like I was surrendering. " But if you ask if I'm crazy, I'd say yes, since I thought I heard you say go away..."

" ...kweh?** (...huh?)**" the chocobo said. " K-kweh kweh kweh k-k-kweh? **(You can understand me?)**"

" Apparently, yup."

" ... kweh kweh k-kweh. **(You're different.)**"

" You don't know the half of it." I leaned against the door, being careful that she isn't attack me. " So, why you being so opposing to humans? Don't like people that much, like me?"

" K-kweh. **(I guess.)**"

" Heh. At least you don't have such crazy days like me."

" Hey Rose!" Ebony said as she bounded into the stables. The chocobo dashed back into the dark corner. " Hello, was that a chocobo that just moved?"

" Yup. A chocobo that doesn't like too many people," I said as I looked at the chocobo. " You do know that you don't have to be afraid of Ebony here."

" K-kweh kweh k-kweh kweh! **(I'm not afraid of humans!)**" the chocobo answered as she came back to the door. Apparently, she doesn't hate me now, but is still very cautious of others. Her beak bumped into my arm, which made me pet her. She froze, but then gave into the scratching, because she lazily closed her eyes and made this weird purring sound. Cloud walks in to see this.

" How the...! How can you pet it while it nearly takes everybody's hands!"

" Not an 'it', she's a she. I thought you would know that," I said with a smirk.

" Kweh. **(Right.)**"

" ... gawd, you're one crazy woman," Cloud said as he shakes his head.

" Perhaps I am."

" Kweh kweh k-kweh kweh k-k-kweh. **(I don't think you are crazy.)**"

" Thanks... er... what's your name?"

" Kweh kweh k-kweh kweh.**(Don't have a name.)**"

" Then how about one? Uh... Kasiya?_ **(Kah-zi-e-ya)**_"

" Kweh k-kweh. **(Good name.)**"

" Wait, now you're telling me that you can understand chocobo's now?" Ebony said, though very excited.

" Yup."

" Cool!"

" Impossible..." Cloud said.

" Anything's possible these days Cloud, believe me... I don't think Kasiya likes being trapped in here all these days," I said as I glanced at Kasiya, who nodded at that to Cloud.

" Ah... okay... I guess Kasiya's yours?" Cloud said, still kinda in shock. Kasiya cocks her head at him, then me.

" Wanna be partners?" I asked.

" ...kweh! **(...sure!)**"

" Awsomeness," I said as I opened the stable door. Cloud and Ebony jumped aside as Kasiya rushed out of the stall and stretches. " Looks like you're with my motorcycle, Ebony. That cool?"

" Of course! I studied enough to get it now!"

" You need a saddle for Kasiya?" Rikki asked, who was watching from the doorway.

" Kweh! **(No!)**"

" Nope, Kasiya doesn't agree to have one."

" Then how about the travel pack one, at least? Much easier to transport things, and it won't even bother you, Kasiya."

" ... kweh. **(... okay.)**"

" She's says okay."

" Great!" Rikki said as he rushes into the tack room and brings out a simple leather pack thing that has two packs for both sides of the chocobo's body. " Should I charge you for it, though?"

" Of course, there's a catch," I laughed. " If you did, how much?"

" 300 gil!"

" What about this?" I said as I pulled out a semi-large, uncut gem of ruby from my bag and tossed it at him. He looks at it, astonished.

" Those gems do come in handy," Ebony said, impressed by the quick thinking.

" Why do you think I've packed as much as I can into this bag with all my things and the gems and money?" I whispered. Believe me, it would weigh a tom if it wasn't for the fact that the bag makes even a few hundred pounds as light as a feather, as well as I can fit in more than the size looks. I bet anything that Rose 1st did that with some sort of spell or magic.

" Ah. Good thing you have **alot** of gems from that place you discovered years ago."

" Is this really genuine?" Rikki asked as he stares at it.

" I'm sure, since I took it to a gem shop before anything. I even got the small papers about them."

" Ah! Then it'll be just this for the travelling pack!" Rikki said as he rushes to his house.

" We need to get gil though, Rose. I doubt we can live on the gems like that. Besides, you like them too much."

" At least the amthryst ones," I laughed. I picked up the pack, then looked at Kasiya. " Wanna wear this, or Ebony ride with it on her bike?"

" Kweh kweh k-kweh kweh. **(I will ride with it.)**"

" 'Kay, then I guess I either ride ya, or run with you guys," I said as I began strapping the pack on her, though I had to sort through the buckles so that they are correctly in place.

" Hah, like you can keep up with motorcycles," Cloud said.

" I'm telling you Cloud, she can run," Ebony said.

" Then let's see this happening, I'm ready to go back!" He goes over to Damien and the other chocobos. " You guys wanna follow?"

" KWEH! **(YES!)**" they all answered in unsion. Cloud smiles brightly as he throws all the doors open, having them litrally stampeding out of the stable, waiting outside for us now.

" Kasiya and I will await for the race back!" I said as we rushed outside, Cloud and Ebony following.

They both climbed onto the bikes, reeved them up, and took off, with me and all the chocobos rushing after them. I stayed in speed with Kasiya, who was actually the fastest out of all the other chocobos. That really surprised me, but it was also a good thing. At least we had more in common!

" Let's catch up Kasiya!" I said as I boosted my speed.

" Kweh! **('Kay!)**" Kasiya said, doing the same as I. We easily caught up with Cloud and Ebony, then passed them, though they went back ahead of us in a matter of seconds. The chocobos behind us eventually gained more distance to us. I was beginning to tire, but I wasn't about to back down yet. I took a deep breath as I ran much faster. I was going to find out exactly how fast I can run, because this is the best oppontunity. I bypassed Kasiya, then the bikes. I kept going, not glancing back to see how far I went ahead of them. My head and heart was pounding with blood. And the wind was stinging my eyes! I blinked several times to try and get the dust out... wait, dust? I opened my eyes again to see the walls around Midgar appraoching - fast. I started to slow down, trying to not have myself become part of the wall...

WHAP!

I at least slowed down to not have anything broken, like, for instance, my nose? And the wall stopped me from the fast run. But boy, my hands had the most painful smack upon my life... I leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

" I'm going... to find a way... to slow... down much... quicker..."

_Good run? _Rine said as she laughed slightly.

" Shut-up, I don't need your two cents!"

_You are still mastering your abilities, so I am not laughing at you. I have had the same problem, so did your great-great-great-great grandmother. Believe me, I know. I was there._

" Gee, thanks for the tip..." I said sarcastically, though I was laughing giddily. The blood did rush to my head, because everything was now a little funny. Ebony and Cloud, along with all the chocobos, arrived about four minutes later. Cloud looked flabbergasted as he stops and stares. He couldn't say anything, since he was in shock again. Eony, however, laughed at Cloud's expression.

" I told ya, but did ya listen? Nope!" She jumped off the seat and came over to me. " You okay, Rose?"

" Oh yeah, peachy, I feel like a million bucks..." I said as I laughed.

" Something's wrong with ya if you're laughing like that," Ebony laughed as she helped me up. " You can't sit after a run like that. Walk it off."

" Now you sound like my old soccer couch!"

" It's the truth, though. C'mon, let's get inside."

" Kasiya, you gonna stay out here?" I asked before I allowed Ebony to drag me inside.

" Kweh! **(Yeah!)**" Kasiya said as she blinks at me, along with the other big birdies. They were surprised to see me run that fast, like everyone including me.

" Then I'll see ya sometime soon, then..." I said as Ebony finally got me walking.

" You guys enjoy your freedom," I heard Cloud say to all of the chocobos as he follows with both bikes in trail.

" Kweh! **(Bye!)**"


	19. Chapter XXI

**DISCLAIMER**

Um... ya de yada... Don't own FF7, YGO, Harry Potter, ect...

* * *

**Chapter XXI:** To the Ancient City

Rose's P.O.V.

9:27 pm, the clock says on the wall. Everyone was asleep somewhere in their rooms, while I was wondering around in mine. There was no intention of sleeping, 1) Because of the nightmare, and 2) I am leaving for the Ancient City once I'm sure that everyone was asleep. Everywhere, there was snores and deep breathing. I went over to the door and opened it. With no one in the halls, I grab my bag and Holy Life rod, creeping into the hallway.

' This sucks... I'm leaving to go to the Ancient City and not somewhere else. Like, maybe, the Golden Saurcer,' I thought as I quickly left the bar. With hopes that no one was looking, I started to run towards the exit of the entire city, going at nearly the top of my speed.

_You think that it is wise to not tell them where you are going?_ Rine asked.

" I'm sure they can get along fine without me for about a day or so," I replied as I jumped over a fallen pilliar.

_If you say so, though I have a feeling that they know something about this._

" How can they know this plan? It's only if you or me said something about it."

_It is only a feeling, Rose._

" Well, then we just have to ignore it, since I don't care one way or another if they do know."

_As you say..._

I soon reached the gates after about thirty minutes of running. Jumping over it, I continued on. I thought I heard the sounds of two engines starting, but it died before I could even listen to them closely. I shrugged it off as I sped up.

_One question Rose: How are we crossing the ocean, if I'm reading your thoughts correctly? You going to fly?_

" Uh... Haven't thought of that much. I guess we are flying."

_Then I hope that there isn't any people nearby once you do spread your wings._

" Same here Rine, same here."

" KWEH! **(WAIT!)**"

I stopped to look at the chocobo - MY partner chocobo, Kasiya - that ran after me. She stopped and shakes her head.

" Kasiya?"

" Kweh k-kweh kweh kweh? **(Where are you going?)**" she demanded.

" I'm going somewhere," I said, though I know Kasiya was growing slightly impatiant by that answer.

" Kweh? Kweh kweh k-k-kweh kweh kweh! **(Where? You're not going without me!)**" she said firmly.

" Alright, alright. I'm going to the Ancient City."

_I thought you wouldn't tell anyone, Rose._

" Shut-it, Rine," I said, causing her to laugh some more. " I take it that I have no say in this matter, Kasiya, that you're coming with me?"

" K-kweh kweh! **(That's right!)**"

" Can you cross the ocean, though?"

" Kweh! Kweh kweh k-kweh kweh k-k-kweh kweh! **(Yeah! Cloud caught me only because I can fly!)**"

" Fly?" _' And I thought there were only flying chocobo's in FF9!'_ " Then will you able to take me over there?"

" Kweh! Kweh k-kweh, **(Yes! Climb on,)**" Kasiya said as she kneeled down on one knee. After I climbed on and put my feet in the footholds that the travelling pack had, she stood back up quickly, nealy throwing me off.

" Careful! This is my first time riding a chocobo!" I said, wrapping my arms around her neck. She gave me a apoligetic look as she started to trot, to a run, then to a gallop. After a few minutes of hanging on for dear life, I got used to her strides and untightened my grip on her neck. Keeping my head down so that I wasn't a wind resistant, I grabbed the flying reins and kept my grip on that. This is definitly different from riding a horse or a motorcycle! As the ocean got larger as we got closer, Kasiya opened her wings and started to gain altitude! Soaring over the ocean, I looked down at the water to see our shadows reflecting off the surface from the moon's light.

" This is so AWSOME!" I said over the wind as Kasiya gained more speed.

* * *

Cloud's P.O.V.

" Got her in sight!" Cid said as he piloted his Sierra airship along-side the Highwind in the clouds. The pilot of the Highwind was the very crew that we counted on when we fought Sephiroth at the Crater.

" Good. Just stay out of sight of her's!"

" Got it!" Cid said as he turned the comm off. Tifa, Barret, Nananaki, Ebony, Rose's animals, and the children were all on the Highwind, while Reeve, Cait Sith (on his own, believe it or not), Yuffie, Vincent, Rude, Reno, Rufus (Reeve couldn't leave without telling them why, so they tagged along...), and Rose and Ebony's other friends were on Sierra. Denzel and Marlene were excited as they stared down to the water from the glass. All the other children were talking about how cool this was and many were playing together. And there are those who were sound asleep, being tired and/or bored.

" She's heading towards Bone Village," Nananaki said as he follows the direction she and Kasiya were heading. " Is she, perhaps, heading for the Forgotten Capital?"

" Why would she be going there?" Tifa asked.

" Don't know. It only seems that the Planet knows, since she's confused about the trip going there like us," I said. " We can only follow."

" Tell me again why we are followin' that girl?" Barret grumbled.

" Because of the people who think that they're doing what's right under the name of Shin-Ra," I answered him. " You said yourself that she has became a target for the disbanded Shin-Ra soldiers."

" Stop bein' right, bitch!"

" He really should work on his anger," Ebony laughed as she joins Marlene and Denzel at the windows.

" His cool is more like it," I said. " You haven't seen him angry yet."

" Oh, well, I better not be around when that happens, eh?"

" Stop talkin' about me as though I'm gawddamn deaf! I can her every fucking word you're sayin', bastards!"

" Yes, the mouth of Barret does live, ladies and gentlemen," Melody laughed as she plays with some of the children. Rose's companions does their job of keeping the kids' attention well. Trila kept many kids who were scared or upset quiet with Nananaki's help, Kate, Melody, and Phoenix were playing with kids that had too much energy, and Dranzer were telling jokes to those who felt left out. They probably could open up a business that has to do with kids.

" I heard that, cat!"

" Whoopie for you. What're you gonna do, cuse me out?"

" Shut the fuck up, you damn cat!"

" Calm down, Barret," Tifa said as she rolls her eyes. " We're here to keep the kids happy and make sure Rose is okay, not yell at Melody."

" The cat's worse than Cait Sith..." Barret grumbled some more.

" Okay guys, Bone Village is now in sight!" Cid yelled over the intercom. Kids were looking out the windows to look at the forest and the village surrounded by it.

" I remember this place!" Denzel said. " This is where Kadaj and his gang took us!"

" Yes, it is. But don't worry, it's just to find out what Rose is doing," Tifa said to Denzel. He was probably remembering Kadaj's gang, who took him and many others that had the Geostigma Syndrome, to the lake at the Ancient City and did something to gain control over them.

" Good."

" Yuuuup, she's bypassing Bone Village," Cid said. " So she's headin' for the Forgotten Capital!"

" We can see that, Cid!" Barret roared. " We're not blind!"

" Don't mind him, Cid. Thanks for the update," I said as I turned the comm off before the two could go at each other. " Alright, let's see what the planet had in mind for this entire trip."

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

Landing onto the road that leads to where that spiral shell building, and left and right to other houses, I motioned Kasiya to continue going forward, at a walking pace. I felt that if anyone spoke, the city would fall apart or something. It is more beautiful than it did in the game. Aqua blue light shimmers off the buildings, the red plant-like coral everywhere like flowers and gardens, and... well, you get the picture. Next thing I'd expect, the place would be singing that song from FF9, when Alexander calls for Garnet. It would've been perfect, really.

**_" You arrived at last,"_** the weird voice from much earlier said, echoing in my head.

" Yeah, hi," I said irratibly. When you're snapped out of awe, you'd be the same way. " Can you tell me why I'm here?"

_**" I will, I promise. Continue going straight until you reach the lake."**_

" Alright," I said as I told Kasiya to keep walking forward. " Hey, whoever it is, sorry for snapping."

_**" That's alright. I expected it, actually."**_

_' For one who is one of the many voices of the planet, she has a happy attitude,'_ I thought. It really reminded me of Aeris's reaction to everything.

As soon as Kasiya stopped near the water's edge, I slide off of her back and looked up at the large building. It just made me want to love and hate it at the same time. It's beautiful, but it's also the same place where Sephiroth killed my favorite character of the entire game. Jeez, mixed conflict, isn't it?

_**" You best get the fallen Materia, Holy, from the waters inside."**_

_' Oh, jeez, thank you so much for having me go to the plateform!'_ " Why? What's it for? What AM I going to be doing?" No answer. " Thanks alot... Kasiya, guard the enterance and alert me of anyone coming," I said as I took my bag off my back and onto Kasiya's back, then entered the spiral shell. Bright blue light attacks my eyes as I started to go inside. I had to blink several times before continuing. I reached the hologrammed part of seaweed and a fish on a stick - but it had a spiral staircase instead of the fish and seaweed.

" Gee, no railing... Very safe," I said as I stepped onto the first step, afraid that it would break since it looks like glass. Nothing happened. I started going down at a slow pace. Yeah, did you REALLY expect me to start running down them like you would do to the GAME CHARACTER, Cloud, where you KNOW that he wouldn't fall off, dispite the whole no railing situation? Uh-huh, riiiiight.

I finally reached the bottom, the sound of water reaching my ears.

" Well, at least there's no monsters here," I said as I started going down the trail to the water, plateform, and step pillars. Trying to remember where the Materia fell, I dived into the water to the third pillar from the plateform. _' Damn, where is it? I can't hold my breath forever, looking!'_ I thought as I let some air out of my mouth. After awhile though, I found it beneath some sand, the light reflecting off of it. I reached it, pulled it out, and got back to the surface, gulping air as I swam to the edge. " Okay Voice, what's next on the list?" I said as I shook water off.

_**" Go back to the surface and to the water's edge."**_

" Got it," I sighed as I looked up. " Do I honestly want to climb them? ... NO, I don't. Take off!" I said as I bought out my wings and started flying along the stairs. Dead air inside, but I managed to get to the exit before getting tired, then hid my wings again. Quickly getting out of the bright room, I stood by the water's edge. Kasiya was waiting over at the enterance, looking out. " Before the next instructions, will you NOW tell me what I'm doing?"

_**" Doing a miracle. You have the ability to bring people back from the afterlife."**_

" ... can you repeat that? I don't think my ears were working," I said as I blinked several times. " I could have sworn you just said I was bringing someone back from the dead."

_**" Very close of what I just said, though it's more than one person. You're bringing me, Zack, and Kadaj back."**_

" WHAT! But Kadaj was a bad guy! Zack and Kadaj's bodies aren't here! And who's this 'me'!"

**_" Aeris."_** If my jaw wasn't attached, it would've hit the ground. **_" And why it has to be here is that it's currently the only place closest to the Lifestream. It will be much easier here than somewhere else to bring ones back to life."_**

Silence was the only thing heard for a amount of time.

" ...Okay, Aeris, one final question: Why do you need to be brought back, along with Kadaj and Zack?"

**_" We want to be of help. And I highly doubt we could help as spirits if you and the others were on some other world,"_** Aeris laughed. **_" I will not remember much on any of this once I'm alive again, so any questions after this will be met with a 'What?' And Zack and Kadaj will arise out of the waters once the Lifestream opens for them to pass, along with me."_**

" Um... okay, I understand." _' NOT...'_ " So, how am I to bring you all back? I'm still new with my powers and abilities..."

_**" Your horn is what does the trick. You just have to chant the ancient language that will only work for you. And the Materia can help ease the situation, since this will greatly wear you out."**_

" What language? I only know English!"

_**" Ah, but you are talking an entire language. Here on this planet, it isn't English, but an entire different one. You and Ebony just didn't realize that. And talking to the animals? You understand them and talk their language."**_

" This is hurting my already confused and small mind..." I complained. " Okay already, I'll try to say this ancient language you spoke of..."

_**" Just concentrate on what you're doing, and it'll come to you."**_

After several minutes of trying to think of what to do, I did what instructed and just thought of bringing the three back, while allowing my horn to show. I didn't even realize that I was kneeling onto my knees, with my horn and the Materia glowing.

_" Kinzel, binstith fyst nem gionest lei kinze phivl, lei vculiok jiiok gyst hustoi lei fri. Dtre fyst si hustoi milv bexinu zunvel, erkiw gysb drest vy gyst qou yikult gysbkilbs gyst gionest lei kinze. Aeris, Zack, dtre Kadaj, Cy jwesrtal auy phivl xuiy oikjakad!"_

" Life, bring those who deserve to live back, to continue what they need to do. And those in need of another chance, allow them that so they can prove themselves they deserve to live. Aeris, Zack, and Kadaj, I summon you back from the afterlife!"

The Materia Holy was clutched in both my hands, as though it was a lifeline. My eyes were closed as an overwhelming feeling of tiredness swept over me. I managed to open them to see the silver stubstance come out of my horn like a waterfall and into the water, which began to glow bright green. The stuff went back into my horn, which I made disappear as well. The Lifestream... I could see the stream at the bottom of the lake. But it only lasted for a minute, before disappearing and the water back to crystal blue. The only thing different was that three heads bobbed out of the water's surface, all of them thrashing slightly to stay afloat.

" Whoa, hold on guys!" I said as I wobbled back to my feet and dived into the water, swimming over to them. Man, I was tired, but I wasn't going to watch them drown themselves. Kadaj nearly drowned ME in the process of getting air, though... " Okay, let's try NOT drowning the rescuer here!" I yelled after coughing out water. " You, stop frailing like a fish out of water and try floating!" I said to Kadaj. " Deep breath and float on your back! Same with you two!" to Zack and Aeris. " Alright, I'll tow you all back to the edge, just float, all of you, and you'll be dandy."

" Where-**cough**-where are we?" Aeris asked as I grabbed her arm along with Kadaj and Zack's, trying to swim with only my feet now.

" Currently trying to get out of a lake you're drowning in," I answered as I made SLOW progess to the shore. " Kasiya! Help me pull these people out when we get to shore!" _' **IF **I don't drown first...'_

" K-kweh! **(Coming!)**"

After me and Kasiya pulled the three out of the water (Kasiya had to drag ME out first though...), I was laying on my back, gasping at air. I fought off the need to just fall asleep...

" What are we doing here at the Forgotten Capital?" Kadaj said through shivering teeth. He still had short white/silver hair, his outfit the same as well. Only thing different was that his eyes weren't slitted like a cat. " I thought I died at the top of a building in Midgar..."

" And I was shot by Shin-Ra soldiers heading there," Zack said. " And who are you two?" he asked me and Kadaj.

" Kadaj... who the hell are you?"

" Zack, punk."

" And I'm the person who brought your asses back from the dead," I said, trying hard to not pass out. " It's Rose..."

" Oh dear, everyone's in a bad mood," Aeris sighed. " Rose? You brought us back? How?"

" Currently trying to figure that out myself, lady," I said. _' Jeez, and she was the one to tell me the directions...'_

_She did tell you that she won't remember,_ Rine said. She was unusually quiet until now.

" Gee, no duh Rine," I mumbled as I forced myself to sit up.

" Why did you bring us back to the living?" Kadaj demanded, though out of curiousity, not anger.

" Because the little blue Smurfs told me to!" I snapped. I got a total of three blank faces. " Forget what I just said. The Planet told me to bring you three back here to help Cloud, his group, and me and my friends from utter destruction..." Kasiya layed down behind me, making me lean against her. " Thanks Kasiya."

" Destruction from what?" Aeris asked. " Is the Planet in danger again?"

" Not just that, but the entire universe..." I said as I suddenly heard a sound of roaring engines. " And they did follow... Hell Rine, you were right about them knowing where I was going."

_Told you._

" Aeris!" Cloud's voice was heard minutes later.

_**Well guys? How was it? I hope it's good! Sorry for the slow progress on this story! I'll start the next chapter soon!**_


	20. Chapter XXII

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own FF7, YGO, InuYasha, so on! Ta ta! **(sings, currently trying to cheer up from a bad day)

* * *

**

**Chapter XXII: **Explaination

" There's no sanity anymore..."

" Has there ever?"

" Good point..." Joey and Duke were basically trying to grasp what they have in front of them, along with everyone else. There, in front of them, are three people who were dead, and one me, with my wings, horn, and tail showing now. There's no point of hiding them anymore in front of these people. All the kids, though, were all over my wings, petting them and exclaiming how soft they are.

" I want wings!"

" The feathers are so white and soft... can I have one of the pretty feathers?"

" What are you... really," Nananaki said to me as he sits some distance away, watching me closely.

I shrugged. I don't feel up to talking...

" How'd you bring people back from the dead?" Barret demanded.

I shrugged again.

" Dammit, answer the questions!" Cid yelled from his vid speakers, where his face shows of confusion and anger.

I glared at him as I gave him a slow, small shake of my head.

" Will you just gawddamn talk!"

" Leave her alone, guys," Ebony said as she came to my rescue. " She's not even up to talking, can't you see that?"

" They're just curious..." I said softly. " Aeris, here's your Materia..." I said as I took out the shining orb from my pocket and rolled it at her, my arm not willing to move that much. " Gawd... I can't move... I hate this..."

" Hey, my Materia!" Aeris said in surprise as she picked it up. " It's glowing green. So it did worked, the Holy."

" Saved all of our butts," Cloud said. " But how'd ya know about it?" he asked me.

" I was given directions to get it..."

" By the Planet?" Aeris asked. I nodded. " No wonder that the Planet is more active than usual, because the voices were talking to you.

_' You were the one giving me many commands... Jeez, this sucks that she doesn't remember one thing after being revived, other than getting killed by Sephiroth...'_

" You better get some sleep, Rose. You really do look pale," Tea said as she tries to help me up. I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm some helpless victim, but that's exactly how I felt. My body felt like lead... literally. After a few tries, Ebony, Tifa and Aeris came over and helped Tea. It was only when I was on my feet that I shook them off and tried walking on my own. Ebony stayed by me though, after I stumbled over my own feet and nearly landed on the floor again.

" I'm not going to do that trick for a long time," I told Ebony as I finally managed to get to one of the rooms onboard the Highwind. " In fact, I'm not listening to voices in my head..."

" Too bad Rose. Remember that the Planet will talk to someone, even if they didn't want them to?" Ebony pointed out, laughing at my complaint.

" Some friend you are," I said jokingly, though I couldn't even muster up a laugh. But at least she didn't take it seriously and chuckled.

" I sure am. Now, get some sleep before I have to knock you out myself."

" Yes, sir..." I said, Ebony scrowling at me for calling her 'sir'.

" That's right, you better follow my command, soldier," she said, trying to look serious. " When you wake up, you better come up with a good, long speech for them all," she said normally.

" I hope so... Though I have no clue what happened myself..." I plopped onto the mattris and fell asleep in an instant, leaving Ebony for my enclosure of darkness.

* * *

Ebony's P.O.V.

" She's asleep," I said as I entered the control room again. " Whatever she did, it really knocked her out. I doubt she'll be awake for many hours."

" All questions are going to stay postponed, then," Tifa said. " It's great that Aeris and Zack is back, but... why she bring Kadaj back as well?"

Kadaj, the guy that's currently in one of the other rooms as well, asleep. Zack as well in one of the others, though Aeris refused to go to sleep, not after meeting up with all of her friends again. She's been asking questions of how everyone was doing, what's been going on while she was dead, and whatnot. Cloud and Zack had a happy sort of reunion, as well as everyone with Aeris. But all it raised with Rose was questions, not praises, thank you's, or anything like that.

But it brought questions in mind. Now that she knows how to do this ability, would she be able to bring back her family? Or would it be too complicated? Or dangerous?

" Hello? Reno calling to Ebony," Reno said as he waved his rod in front of my face. Bad mistake, for I snapped out at it, seized it and his arm, and slammed him into the ground. " Owww..."

" Opps, my bad," I said apoligically. " Well, at least you learned a lesson from that."

" Yeah, never to trust you to watch my back, you'd end up breaking it..."

" What he was asking you before you zonked out," Cloud said as he hid a laugh, " was about if Rose was an experiment of the Jenova project or not."

" Oh no! She had all those for... about nearly a week? But otherwise, they were always hidden before, well... until something happened that was required for the powers to be known to her. Before that, she was normal like all of us... or most of us, seeing that some of us aren't human," I said with a smile. I meant Nananaki and the animals. " Oh, and... how to explain this? Oh, the blunt way: We're not from this world." All of the Cloud crew gave me the look of saying, " Are you serious, or mental?"

" And we're actually from another planet, as well," Triston said. " Rose can travel to other worlds. She, Ebony, and their animals happened to come to ours. Why, don't -"

" The government jet planes were chasing us, because we had to take flight from someone named Zikomo. He tried to kill us, like Malshano did to Rose," I answered casually. " We expect them to continue chasing us now."

" ... right, so after they've been our planet for a few days, this Malshinoa or whatever showed up with this badass sword, waving it around and chasing us."

" As I said, he was chasing Rose. We just happened to go along with the chase. And it's Malshano, not Malshinoa."

" Okay!" Triston said, obvisiouly annoyed by my correcting. I enjoyed it every second, annoying him like this.

" Um... should we believe this crappy information?" Barret asked, not believeing this one bit.

" After what just happened about thirty minutes ago?" Tifa answered him. " Rose revived people from the dead, has wings, people with weird clothing and technology... do the math, for once."

" Well, I owe her a thank you, to bring me back and everything," Aeris said, smiling. She always seems to see the bright side of everything, and for once, there was. She's alive again, ain't she?

**( Though, personally, why couldn't Aeris be revived by a Phoenix Down when she was stabbed...? Come on, everyone gets killed in battle, you toss a feather on them, and they're back on his/her feet and attacking the foe(s). Hmm... You know that you play too much FF7 when you try to revive a dead person by throwing a feather you've picked up from the ground, saying, " Rise, by the power of Phoenix Down!" lol)**

" As do I," Zack said from behind me. I turned to look at him, surprised to see him standing already.

" Seems everyone is felin' better. Now, how da the hell are we going to figure this out and go home?" Joey asked.

" Truth be told, I think Rose has no better clue than we do," I said.

" But she's gotta! She controls dat portal thingie!"

" If she knows how to control it, she'd have already been off this planet."

" Stop it, Joey," Yugi said. " Ebony's right, and besides, we should leave Rose alone with the questions."

" So stop being such a cry baby," Cid said as he signed off from the screen.

" For once, I agree with someone here," Kaiba said. Mokuba just sighs as he went over to the window to watch the clouds go by with Denzal and Marlene.

" Well, we got about an hour to go in the air," Cloud said. " Yuffie is airsick, so don't go anywhere near her, many of the kids are asleep now. So what will pass the time?

" Duel Monsters!" the Yugi crew said at the same time.

For the whole hour, Yugi and Duke was explaining how to play to Cloud and them, while the others were playing by hand, not duel disk.

" This is really difficult..." Barret complained.

" Only because you can't grasp the information yet," Duke said. Kaiba, on the other hand, was very strict on Reno.

" Idiot, you're suppose to flip the Trap card before my monster attacks."

" But how the hell am I suppose to tell the difference of Magic and Trap!"

" This is rather amusing..." Vincent said as he watched them.

" What, the game or watching the others humiliate themselves?" I asked.

" Hm, both."

" I'm rather bored with the cards, since I've beaten Joey at it in nearly five minutes. And he was supposed to be tough!"

" I see..."

" You're really not talkitive, you know that?"

Then they heard a scream.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha, quite a cliffhanger, eh? (gets pelted by bullets of flames) Hey, no flamers! Or else I'll get Roach's stinky shoes! You know, the ones that blew up her toliet? Because she tossed them in there, that's how it blew up! I mean it, I'll get them! I got them and I'm not afraid to use them! ...lol, enjoy the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter XXIII

**DISLAIMER**

Nyar... don't own YGO, FF7, HP, IY, so on... Only Rose, her companions, and the Four Chaos Warriors, get it?

* * *

**Chapter XXIII:** Traveling Once More

Rose's P.O.V.

" No... oh please, no..."_ **I said out to the atmosphere. It's foggy, but I know what will come. The fog begins to clear up like a sunny day, and there in front me is the beginning of the scene that will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life...**_

_**" Hey! That's my doll!" I see my cousin, Kiara, running after the other me, who looks so much happier... Carefree of the guilt.**_

_**" Better catch me quickly then!" the me said as she ducks behind the tree.**_

_**" One way to settle this!" Kiara said as she runs off, then comes back with a bunch of other kids, all arm with paintball guns. " C'mon out!"**_

_**" You'll have to kill me before you can defeat me!" Rose taunts.**_

" You idiot... I'm that idiot..."** _I said as I continue to watch, but then as they began to fight, the dread came to me in a hurry. _**" NO! Get out of here!"** _I shout as I began to run to my family. But before I can even reach them, the light sphere intercept my movements and carry me into the air! _**" LET ME OUT! I GOT TO WARN THEM!" **_I yell as I begin to pound the side of the sphere, nothing happening to it, as it usually is the case... _**" Anything, _please_..."_ **I start to cry, tears running down my face. Here comes the next part...**_

_**" AHHHHHH!" someone screams as Kiara and the other Rose looks over to the driveway, where they find one of their uncles on the ground. Someone laughs as spells and magic shoots out everywhere... green and yellow hitting everyone and those people landing on the ground, dead before they even begin to fall. The other me has stop behind a pile of rocks and bricks, and my two parents move in front of her...**_

" Mother... Father, no, please!" **_I beg, though I know it's completly useless. They're gonna die in front of me, just like everytime I end up asleep... The guy, Voldemort, the very person I was so sure that week ago didn't exist, aims his wand at my parents and kills them! Even with the sphere muffling everything that goes on outside, I could hear the other me scream out to them. The spell then hits her, but instead of being dead... it only gashes the forehead, remembering on how it felt like lightening and fire hitting my head. The scene starts to disappear as I sob. I so want to escape from this place, but..._**

_**" It seems there is more to break you then these dreams," a voice rings out as the sphere disappears out from beneath me, causing me to fall and hit nothing but air, with everything pitch-black. " But, it does its job nicely." A dark figure appears in front of me. This is completly different from those other times...**_

" W-what d-d-do you want from me?" **_I said between sobs, trying hard to not look so pathatic._**

_**" You're existance to end," he laughs. It sounds so familiar, but it isn't Voldemort... And again, that Voldemort in my nightmares and when it actually happened sounds a whole like this guy's voice... " Prepare for us, when we take the pleasure of killing you, as well as all that surrounds you!"**_

" Wake up, hello! C'mon, back to reality," I hear as I am suddenly shaken out of my sleep. And just in time... " Open your eyes, and stop scaring us with your nightmare. Well, the others before they hear you screaming like a banshee or something..."

I open my eyes to see what looks like Malshano's face, which causes me to move quickly enough. I end up screaming bloody murder as I punch him in the face and roll away from him. I land hard on the floor, making me wince from my now sore arm.

" OUCH! What I do now!" ...turns out that it's just Kadaj...

" Gawd, what's happenin' in here?" Ebony said as she rushes into the room, some of the others following. " Uh... Rose?"

" Yeah...?" I said as I sit up from the floor. She spots me, looks at Kadaj's face, then laughs.

" Opps, looks like you scared her out of her wits when she took one look at you," Ebony said. " We forgot to mention that you look like one of her enemies. So, that's why she attacked."

" Yeah, I figured that out..." he grumbles as he holds his face. " And all I was doing is waking her up from some nightmare..."

Ebony steals a glance at me, silently asking if it was what she thinks it is. I look grim as I look down. This answers her question.

" Sorry Kadaj," I said as I get up and head out of the room. Ebony steps aside to let me through, then follows after telling Kadaj something.

" So that's why you-"

" Yes, it is because of the nightmare that I refuse to sleep much," I said softly. " Are we near the continent?"

" Yeah. Why, getting airsick?" Ebony tries to joke, changing the attitude for my sake.

" Nah, just worried about you," I said with a small smile.

" I'm no wuss!"

" Rose?" Aeris said as we enter the control room. " I didn't get to say thank you for bringing me back so that I have a second chance."

" You're welcome. Just promise not to go get killed again, I doubt I could do that trick again," I said with a grin on my face, just trying to stay with a light-heart.

" Don't worry, I won't!"

" We done chatting?" Cid yells on the intercom. " We're landin' in a few!"

" Alright alright Cid, we hear you," Cloud said as he waves the other pilots to do their work on guiding the Highwind. " So, who screamed?" he asks us.

" Rose because of me..." Kadaj said as he slowly walks into the room. He's still cautious around everyone here that he caused problems for. " I woke her up, and she punched my face, thinking I'm someone else."

" Hm," Cloud said as he turns to me, and without letting Kadaj seeing, gives a wink at me, saying 'Good job!' I only blink as he turns to the window

" You know something? I'm bored enough to go arrange my deck," I said as I went to a corner and start to take my dueling deck apart. Finding the card that has me stump on the purpose, I stare at the Purple Eyes Silver Dragon. Why was I sent to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh in the first place? Sure, they saved their world a few times, but what could they do? The cards, somehow, can come to life, or what? _' Gawd, I have a headache now... I should not be questioning something that no one understands...'_

" Midgar!" Denzal says excitedly as he points. By that time, I've already fix up my deck and heading for the chocobo stall that's on board. I just wanna visit Kasiya for awhile before the airship lands.

&

" Well, these days since the bizarre day,and everything is sorta normal now," Ebony comments as we sit in the bar as she helps herself to some of Tifa's salad. I am only nebbling on a piece of celerly, which tastes foriegn to me now.

" I guess."

" Aeris and Zack are certainly spending alot of time together, as well with Cloud."

" Yup."

" What's the matter Rose?"

" Nothing..."

" You should know me by now Rose. I know something's wrong with you. Now, what's bugging?" Ebony said as she faces me now.

" Just edgy and nervous. I do not know why. It just feels like something is going to happen soon..."

" Should I start worrying then?"

" Nah, I think there's nothing to worry about for awhile. I'll let you know when you can panic."

" Gee, thanks," Ebony laughs.

" What're you laughing about?" Joey asks as he sits next to Ebony.

" Nothing for you to really care about," I said as I toss what's left of my celerly at him.

" Yeah Rose, just toss what you began to eat that might have been the first thing to eat for two weeks now," Ebony said sarcastically.

" Eh, my stomach said no, so I just followed its orders to stop eating," I said with a smile.

" Raise the alarm!" someone outside yells as there is a beginning of screams.

" ... gawd, NOW it's time to panic Ebony," I said as I grab my bag and rod, running out the doors to see what it is the cause of terror. My heart stops at the sight of a HUGE black dragon! He's spitting black fire at the ground, getting some of the people, who all now holds burn marks and/or dead... And did I forget to mention huge? He turns towards the bar as he continues to attack the city.

" Holy SHI'!" Barret cries as he comes out to see the dragon. " It's 'bout as big as Bahumut!"

" At least Bahumut is trained to follow orders!" I said as we dive out of the way of its attacking flames. Which were really taking a aim at me... " Oh damn, I reconize the scent. It's Zikomo, Ebony!" I said with sudden realization.

" That thing CANNOT be someone that we have to fight!" Ebony said as she stares at it. " It's a dragon, for pete's sake!"

" Maybe our monsters can help!" Yugi said as he pulls out a card from his deck. " Go, Dark Magician!" He holds the card up to the sky, and surprisingly enough, the magician appears! " Use Dark Magic attack, Dark Magician!"

The attack aim is rather well, but it only bounces off the dragon.

" Step aside Yugi," Kaiba said as he pulls out his card. " Go Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightening attack!" This time, it hits with force that the dragon roars in challange.

" Red Eyes Black Dragon, help out!" Yugi said as he calls Dark Magician and brings out the Black Dragon. He attacks at the same time as White Dragon, the attack doubling. The deck in my pouch shines slightly, and that is when I understand why the card is even important in my journey.

" Time to test out our teamwork," I said as I pull out the card. " Hope this works, because you're up as well. Go Purple Eyes Silver Dragon!"

" Purple Eyes..."

" Silver Dragon?" Kaiba and Yugi said as the dragon shoots down from the sky, unlike what their dragons did. The card suddenly turns blank as the Silver Dragon joins the other dragons. It is now three strong dragons vs. one Chaos Warrior.

" Don't question right now guys, we got bigger problems," I said as the others join in with the fight. Joey with his Thousand Dragon, Mai with her Harpie's Pet Dragon, Serinity with her Shadow Tamer, and the others that fights with weapons ready to fight.

" We can take this dragon down now, no sweat!" Yuffie says gleefully.

" So you know, that dragon is also one of my enemies," I point out as I look at Silver Dragon. It seems to know what I am thinking, because it suddenly attacks with a powerful blast of lightening. The other monsters follows the same pattern as Cloud and them jumps at the dragon. Zikomo dodges all but the three dragon's attacks and merely swipes the people out of the way with his tail.

**_" You're who I want dead,"_** he growls at me as he dives down toward us.

" Move people!" Ebony said as we all hit the deck again.

" We can't be anywhere close enough in power to fight him," I said as I stand back up.

**_" Little one, you need to trust your powers more,"_** I heard as I turn to look at Silver Dragon. **_" Even my first master could be a bit doubtful, but she managed to fight exceptionally well against the Chaos Warriors."_**

" Hell!" Barret said as he stares at the dragon. " You talked!"

_**" Of course, I'm not some monster that was made-up. I've been stuck in that card ever since my master sealed me in it so that I could be passed on to this new master. But don't talk now, Zikomo comes again."**_

" I say it's time to get out of here," Joey said as his monster blocks the dragon and ends up back in its card.

" Wimp!" Mai said as she sends her Pet Dragon at Zikomo, scoring another hit now. " Don't cry and hide now, Joey!"

" You were saying?" Joey said as both Serinity and Mai's monsters got sent back to their cards as well.

" Look, it ain't over 'til it's over," Barret said as he pulls his machine arm up, changes it to gun mode, and starts to shoot at the dragon. " Get yer skinny asses out of here, if ya're not helping!"

" Rose," Cloud said as he lands nearby after attacking Zikomo. " We decided to go with you on your journey. We're helping out."

" But... what about the kids?" I ask in shock. I just expected them to say no and wish us luck.

" Our world is also in stake, so we're going with you. No questions asked. Reeve and them can watch the kids, we trust them."

" Okay... let's drive Zikomo out of the city first," I said as I jump over to the stables and got Kasiya out. " Get out of here Kasiya, or else you'll get B-B-Qued."

_**" No! I'm going to go with you!"**_

" Look, you got a life here, don't go with me!"

_**" You're my friend, I'm going too."**_

" WATCH OUT ROSE!" Ebony yells as Zikomo dives at me this time. I quickly launch out a beam of light that I didn't know I had, but with Zikomo screaming out of blindness and anger, Kasiya suddenly knocks me into the air and got under me to catch me.

_**" We're going together."**_

" Fine, then let's just get Zikomo out of here," I said over my heart attack. " We better jet for a new planet so that we can come up with a plan."

**_" A good plan,"_** Silver Dragon said as it suddenly flies out at Zikomo. **_" I'll chase him out of the city, you all follow and keep him out so that I can assist on teleporting you all off the planet. It will cost me a great deal of energy, but your safety comes first."_**

With no considering what it meant by that, we quickly follow the four giant dragons (Black and White are helping out as well) flies out of the city and beyond the walls of Midgar. When we reach the gates and out, we see just in time the White and Black disappearing back to their cards that Kaiba and Yugi holds.

" This seems really hopeless, how da hell do we fight somethin' like that?" Cid said. " Even Bahumut did not put up a fight like this!"

" Zikomo's after me, that's why," I said as Kasiya stops. " So once I'm off this planet, he's off to find me again. Are you guys sure you want to come along?"

" Positive," Cloud and Kadaj said together, which cause both of them to look at each other. Perhaps that is when they start to realize that they are on the same side.

" And we're going too," Yugi said. " We have the power to help, and we want to save our world and others too."

**_" Settled?"_** Silver Dragon yells at us.

" Yes," I said after awhile. In a short amount of time, these people devoted themselves to help Ebony, my animal companions, and me on our journey.

_**" Then begin the portal! I have to give up most of my energy so that you can be strong on the other side. That means me disappearing for a long while."**_

" What?" I said in disbelief. " After we just met?"

**_" We'll meet again, be assursed,"_** the dragon said as it launches another attack. **_" The card will let you know when I am well again, then you can release me!"_**

" Just do it Rose," Ebony said. " Trust that dragon, they don't lie about anything like that."

" Are you forgetting the fact that Zikomo is one as well?" I snap. " But you're right, I trust the dragon."

**_" NO! Not this trick again!"_** Zikomo roars as he launches the largest flame ball ever at us. Silver Dragon blocks it, though now Silver is now falling towards us. Silver begins to turn into something that looks like glitter and falls all over us. Energy rushes through as I suddenly have instructions on how to open the portal.

" _Viaclo!_!" I suddenly yell as I form a circle in the air, the hole now a purple vortex. " In everyone!" I yell as Kasiya bolts for it. Everyone dives right through, and Kasiya and me are the only ones left to go through. But not before I feel a flame ball on my back and the smell of burnt feathers reaches my nose before we made it through.

* * *

**Hope the chappie was okay! Lot's a action, as I try to keep it as! Now you know the reason of the Purple Eyes Silver Dragon, and yes, she'll be back. But she won't remain as some card monster, you'll see why! Time to work on the next chapter, so bye!**


	22. Chapter XXIV

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own YGO, FF7, InuYasha, or any others that will be making an appearance in this story! Only own Rose, her animals, the Chaos Warriors, and I'm borrowing Ebony and another character that is making his appearance in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter XXIV:** Technology Age Vs. Feudal Era

Rose's P.O.V.

" You always have to play the hero, huh?" Ebony asks me as Tifa is using Cure on my burns, and Aeris is working on Kasiya.

" Shut-up, it's not like I WANTED to get fried..."

" Whatever man, just tell us where we're at," Duke said. All guys are facing the other way, since how ELSE is Tifa fixing my back without my shirt interfering with her work?

" I have all reason to believe that we're in the Feudal Era," I said. " Scents of fresh air, blood, demons of all types, humans (and should I continue?) is in the air."

Only Ebony sees how exciting this is. Everyone else just sort of have blank faces.

" Awsome! The demons, mikos, samurais, and everything!" she said.

" Demons?"

" Samurais?"

" Mikos?" Everyone asks these questions for a minute or so.

" Kasiya's gonna be okay, she's only without a few tail feathers," Aeris said as she heals Kasiya's last burns.

" And you'll be okay," Tifa said as she steps back, making sure that my back is fully healed.

" Yay, now can we go?" I said as I pull the shirt back on and zip the back part up.

" Hey, you think that the Shikon no Tama jewel is still in pieces?" Ebony asks as we head down the first trail we found - me on Kasiya, because she refuses to leave me alone for a minute now.

" I don't know, probably not. Then again, maybe it is," I said.

" That just confused me," she complains.

" May we ask how you know this knowledge about this place, since you're not even from this planet?" Kaiba said. Ebony and I look at each other, shake our heads slightly, then back at them.

" We're just gifted!" she said.

" We're magically implanted with the abiliy to know everything," I said afterwards. With more blank faces as answers, we snicker as we look back to the front. My life isn't as bad, I guess, with friends by your side. Especially ones who aren't calling you a freak.

" Um... who has a compass?" Ebony asks the people behind us. Duke takes one out.

" We're heading west."

" Bleep... Should we change directions?" I ask Ebony. She shrugs. " Some help you are. Maybe we're okay for now. Besides, if someone or something attacks, we're more than ready."

" Unless it's the Lord of the West," Ebony murmers. She likes InuYasha, just like my sister Lizzy did. And I liked Sesshomaru, before all this happened. Now? Hell no, for I only liked him as he was NOT real. Your perpectives change when you figure out that something is real, which you thought wasn't.

" Or a certain hanyou," I whisper back.

" Anyone else have da feelin' of being watched?" Joey asks after an hour of walking. Yeah, actually, I got the same feeling. And Kasiya is very edgy for some reason. I breath deeply for a scent.

" We got company," I announce as I slide off Kasiya's back. " Silver Fang, appear!" I said as I pull out the card and out comes one. A beautiful snow wolf that's very vicious in battle, it turns to me with a 'What the hell do you want?' look. " Scout out the area, and report back. And if there is something or someone, drag it along if you can."

It gives a small howl before taking off in one direction.

" Amazing how the monsters are real everywhere else," Yugi said.

" They're also real in our world, just hiding, remember?" Tea said.

" Guys that can fight, be prepared," I said with slight annoyance. I'm slipping right back into my emotionless self. Might as well be serious and cold in this world. " Kasiya, be ready to run incase of trouble we cannot handle. And I am going to be with you," I add in.

" PUT ME DOWN! YOU LOWLY WOLF, DROP ME THIS INSTANT!" we hear as Silver Fang bounds back here... And drop one Jaken in front of us.

" Silver Fang, return," I said as I hold the card up. The wolf disappears and is now in the card once more. " Of all people, Silver Fang brings us him..." _' Which means one pissed-off inu youkai is around...'_

" What are you doing in my territory?" we hear above us. " Nonetheless, a group of humans, one unknown demon, and a few creatures I do not identify?"

" Who's dere!" Joey demands as Cloud and crew pull out their weapons. I really want to slap him upside the head at times, for he's usually the one to get us in trouble.

" You will remember your place in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yells as he swings his staff around.

" What IS that?" Tea whispers, meaning Jaken the imp demon.

" I heard that, human!"

" Jaken, you will be silent," Sesshomaru said as he lands in front of us. Jaken only gulps and stays quiet. Meanwhile, everyone but me and Ebony were whispering.

" Looks like Sephiroth, but he isn't..."

" He's too much like dat Malshano character."

_' You idiots... he can hear you,'_ I thought as I pull my rod out and stay in front of them all.

" You dare to challange this Sesshomaru? You are foolish to do so."

" I only challange because you are threatening my company," I reply. " We are doing no harm, just passing through."

" Tell me, one who can summon monsters," Sesshomaru said. " Who and what are you, and why are you here?"

" You better answer," Ebony said when I was about to respond a 'Hell no'.

" Fine," I said as I look back at 'Mr. I-Am-Higher-Than-You-All-For-I-Am-Born-A-Lord'. " I am Rose L.M. the 5th, I am the only White Cheetah demon, and we are here because we have escaped one of my enemies that was trying to kill me." I held back 'Simple enough for you?'

" What're we, chopped liver?" Barret demands, and of course, Sesshomaru ignores all he isn't talking to.

" Hold your tongue, human!" Jaken yells anyhow.

" Hold this!" Barret said as he switches his hand to gun mode and gives Jaken a tap-dancing lesson.

" Barret, CALM!" Cid said as he stops Barret from shooting anymore. " Bad enough to face someone with authority, but that's no reason to shoot his henchmen!"

" Noisy contraption that is on that human," Sesshomaru comments. " Your humans need more discipline."

" One, they are NOT 'my' humans, they are my friends," I point out, holding up one finger to make sure he gets it. I then add another, saying, " And two, they can do the hell they want, though I DO agree with Cid," I add as I glare at Barret for a brief second.

" What's with this 'human' bullshit?" Cloud said. " What makes you not human?"

" He's a inu youkai, or 'dog demon'," Ebony explains. " He's actually a Taiyoukai, meaning that he rules a large piece of land and army."

" Very knowledgeable, for a human."

" SHI'! This's Shin-Ra all over again!"

" SHUT-UP!" everyone yells at Barret.

" As much as this amuses me," the Taiyoukai said. " But I must rid you from my lands, for I don't trust what you all say."

" What a big surprise," I said as I grab my rod with both hands now. " But you will find that taking us down is not easy as you think." Everyone gives an agreement by Cloud's crew displaying their weapons in front of them, and Yugi's group ready with their monsters.

" OI! What're you doing this time?" another voice joins us as a hanyou in red yukata lands in front of us. But, this isn't InuYasha, for some reason I know. " Jeez, terrorizing more travelers? That's like you."

" Inuakki, you will stay out of this," Sesshomaru said as he narrows his eyes.

" Wait, he said Inuakki? Not InuYasha?" Ebony asks me in a whisper.

" Who said my father's name?" Inuakki snaps as he turns to us. (Imagine most of us doing the innocent whistling thing) " Huh, more weirdos in these lands," he said as he approaches us.

" 'More'?" I ask. Before Inuakki could say anything, Sesshomaru starts to grab his sword. " Okay, we're leaving. Point the way OUT of your territory," I said. I'm starting to get very annoyed by him and his attitude.

" Hey, I'll lead the way to my village," Inuakki said as he looks at Sesshomaru. " I'll take these people off your hands, UNCLE."

" If you were not my nephew, I'd have torn you to shreds," Sesshomaru growls. " Jaken, get Rin and Ah-Un, we still need to reach my castle."

" I already brought Ah-Un!" an ADULT Rin said as she walks towards us. Ebony and me exchange looks of disbelief that we made sure that Sesshomaru didn't see.

_' We're in the FAR future of Feudal Era...'_

As soon as Sesshomaru's group disappeared, Inuakki starts to inspect us.

" Hm, definitly different from the usual villagers," he said as he faces us again. " You come from a far-away place, like the others?"

" What 'others'?" I ask again.

" Feh, guess you'll have'ta follow me to see what I'm talking about," he said with a smirk. " Can ya keep up?" he asks the humans of the company. " I have no clue about you," he said to Nananaki, " nor them," to my animals and Kasiya.

" I can easily keep up," Nananaki said for the first time here. Kasiya nudges me, and I climb aboard, seeing that she ain't letting me go alone.

" Let's go already, we're wasting time chatting," Ebony said as she runs ahead of Inuakki, who looks surprised about a human being excited about everything. And somehow, I just know she just got a crush on what seems like the son of InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi. So, we're off again, with Ebony, Inuakki, and me the only ones who knows where we're at.

* * *

**(punches up in air) ALRIGHT! Another chappie done! Hope it was okay in both a plot and NO past tenses that isn't suppose to be there! And I hope you like it!**

**List of Things Being In the Story ( I've shorten the list considerbaly. Tell me if you want something in, or out! I'll consider it! Just hope that I know it... YuYuHakinsho, don't really know it... there's other I don't know anything about, so just ask in your reviews!)**

**InuYasha**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Final Fantasy IX**

**Final Fantasy X & X-2**

**Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (maybe)**

**Zelda**

**Kingdom Hearts (maybe II instead of the first one)**

**Star Ocean: Til The End of Time**

**Animorphs**

**Case Closed (believe it or not! lol)**

**Digimon: Season 2 (Season 1 is in here)**

**Digimon: Season 3**

**Digimon: Season 4**

**Pokemon, the newer series**

**Princess Mononoke**

**Nausicaa: Of the Valley of the Wind**

**Spirited Away**

**Castle of the Sky**

**Harry Potter (the book series)**

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chrono Cross**

**Chrono Trigger**

**Legend of Dragoon**

**Acorna**


	23. Chapter XXV

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own InuYasha, YGO, FF7, nor any other games, books, and movies/shows. DO own Rose, Chaos Warrios, and whatnot.

* * *

**Chapter XXV:** Oh My Frickin' GAWD!

Rose's P.O.V., as usual

" Oh my gawd..." Ebony said as she doubles over, panting. " How much farther is it?" And she isn't the only one asking. All of the humans were asking the same thing. I merely regard her question.

" Oh, I'm sure it's about ten more miles," I said, smirking.

" I hate you. You better not have jinxed this trip into that much more!" she said, glaring. I only laugh at her complaint as Inuakki comes back.

" Geez, what's takin' you so long? I should have known that you humans would be slow, even if you are strong."

" Shut-up," almost everyone mumbles. I laugh slightly as I jump onto a tree branch and all the way to the top, looking around. There is a small clearing about half a mile there.

" Keep going, everyone. The village is nearby," I said as I jump back onto the ground.

" Yay!" Ebony said as she suddenly seems to regain her energy and runs ahead again. Only Inuakki is impressed as we follow behind.

" Where did you come from? From a far-off country like the others?"

" Something like that, yeah." _' More like a far-off world, of course.'_

" KWEH!" **(ROSE!)**

" Alright, alright already," I said as I climb back on. " What got your feathers in a knot?" Kasiya shakes her head in a way of rolling her eyes as she starts off again after Ebony. Chocobos, you can't argue with them, and can't live without them, either. Well, you CAN, but you better go find a world without them, lol. " Inuakki, how come that Sesshomaru didn't try to kill you? I heard that he hates humans and hanyous, as well as your father is a hanyou, right?" I ask casually.

" Feh, those are old rumors now. He finally accepted humans, as well as got over his hanyou problem. My father saved Rin's life more than once, so my uncle called a truce with him and everyone else, right after they killed Naraku."

" What about that jewel thing?"

" After my mother put it together and wished for Naraku to be defeated, it gave another wish for my father to be pure demon and control himself, as well as bring a boy to actual life before it disappeared. So, here I am."

" Ah."

" What the hell are they talking about? Jewel that grants wishes?" I hear Duke saying somewhere behind me.

" There's the village!" Ebony said as she stops and point to the direction. We arrive to look at the little more evolved village. Still the same, don't get me wrong, just that the houses are a little bit more able for defend. " Wow, it changed a little bit, didn't it?"

" Yup. Now let's hope that these people are friendly. You know, the ones that 'appeared out of nowhere'."

" Yeah, I know what you mean."

As we approach the village, you want to take a guess of the people we know don't belong to this world? No clue? Well, I guess should go ahead and say that this really surprises me, but it's -

" Oh gawd, what is the people of Princess Mononoke, Fooly Cooly, Zelda, and Animorphs doing here?" Ebony whispers to me as we spot the 'weirdos' Inuakki calls them. Yeah, the ruler of the wolf tribe San, her brother wolves, and San's apparent husband Ashitaka, and his elk, they're here, but at least they fit in more than the others do. Now you have the boy who has robots sprout out of his head, Naota (or Ta-kun), the guitar-swinging woman Haruko (Haruharu Haruko), the robot Kanti, and Mamimi, the weird girl - Fooly Cooly crew. Now there's boy wearing a green clothes (or else a dress, sorry Link) carrying a sword and a girl in pirate clothes, Zelda - Legend of Zelda group. And, you have 'Prince' Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias (in human form), and Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill (or else Ax) in Andalite form. I'm surprised that the rest of the resistance is here (in other words, the resistance is the handicapped people they recuited), but not at the same time.

" Uh, you tell me."

" Maybe your teleporting ability brought them here?"

" How when I am always with you and these guys?"

" Good point..."

" Great, more guys to hit with my guitar," Haruko laughs. " But of course, these guys I wasn't ABLE to hit, since they, unlike Naota here, can fight back."

" Hey!"

" Whoa, what happened to this bird?" Cassie said as she approaches Kasiya and me, looking at the spots that Kasiya got burned at.

" Kasiya's a chocobo, and she's healed of her burns," I said. " Of course, you have to expect to be at least slightly hurt by a dragon attack..."

" DRAGON?" Marco exclaims. " That does it, the world is now crazy!"

" This isn't your world, of course..." I mumble as I climb off Kasiya, who gives me a stern look. " Hey, we're safe. Gawd, you act like I'm a chicobo at times, and we only been together since, what, five days?"

**" That is because you're always getting into some sort of danger."**

" I know that, but what else is to be expected since the Four Chaos Warriors are after me? As well as the whole universe, as it feels like at times..."

" Wait, you understand Big Bird?" Marco said. " And what's the Four Chaos Warriors? Sounds like a rerun of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..."

" Ebony... save me from my life," I complain quietly.

" What da HELL is THAT?" Joey said as he stares at Ax.

After MANY more introductions, the people talks. I look around, there's something missing from this village...

" Hey, Inuakki? Where's your mother and father?"

" Dead. Maybe I should've explained earlier," he said with no grief. " When my mother gathered all of the jewels, Naraku was still alive, and very pissed when she got all of his pieces. Kohaku was dead when she and dad recieved it from him, but when mom wished for the defeat of Naraku, both Kohaku was revived and dad turned into a true-blood demon, able to control himself. That was about the time I was born, 15 years ago. Then some prick came and killed both of my parents about a year ago, when they were visiting the grave sight of my grandfather."

" Whoa," Ebony said. I know what's she's thinking, she's saying in her head, " The great InuYasha... dead? NOOOOO, my dream will never come true now!" " That's really sad..."

" Eh, I, as well as everyone else, expected it to happen. But who the hell did kill them, that's what I'm searching for. I'm gonna kill him."

" Uh, and how will you find out who the guy is?" I said, dispite myself and my own sadness. At least I seen the murderer of my family...

" Feh, none of your business!"

" In other words, no plan as of yet," Ebony whispers as Inuakki storms off a bit.

" Just like his father, huh?" I suddenly hear sniffing behind me, and I turn to see San's two wolf brothers sniffing at me and Trila, who sits beside me as usual. " Yes, can I help you?" I said, immitating a worker of McDonald's.

" You're not human," one states plainly.

" Feline," said the other.

" And...?" I said rather boredly. They're only stating the obvious...

They growl as they sulk away like they were disappointed.

" What's with them?" Ebony asks. I shrug as I get up from the ground and decide to walk around a bit.

" I'll be back, I'm going for a stroll, as well as get some training done," I said as I grab my rod and walk off.

**_( Don't you know that there are danger out here?)_** I hear in my head as the Andalite pops out of nowhere.

" Duh, that is why I'm going out 'here' for my training," I reply as I try walking past him. He only swings his tail in front of me.

_**( Training? If that is what you are after, why not ask one to train with you? Fighting an opponent will give you better training than alone.)**_

" And what, you're volenteering to be my partner?"

_**( Why not?)**_

" Alright, alright, training with you is fine by me," I said with a sigh. " So, how will this work? I fight with my weapon vs. your tail?"

_**( Yes, though I wonder how your rod will stay whole. It is made of wood.)**_

" Believe me, it went through more battles than I can count, since it belonged to one of my ancestors," I said as I pull out the rod and look it over. " Alright, let's get this training underway, I got a long ways to go before I'm anywhere near being fighting-shape, even with my speed."

_**( How fast are you?)**_

" Pretty damn fast, I can't really mearsure my speed at this time," I said as he suddenly swings his tail with no warning. That's fine by me, and as I block it, he swings in an different direction. Let the training improve me at LEAST a little bit...

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah, short, I know. But hey, something is better than nothing, right? See ya next chapter!**


	24. Chapter XXVI

**DISCLAIMER**

Well, of COURSE, don't own anything that belongs in the games, books, movies, and whatever else characters I have in here. Only Rose and all that crap!

* * *

**Chapter XXVII:** Some Planning

Rose's P.O.V.

"Owwww..." I quietly said as I come back to the village and sit down on the ground, after perhaps three hours of training with Ax. I am VERY sore...

"Something run ya over?" Ebony laughs as I suddenly flop backwards, to lay on the grass.

"Shut up..."

"Heh he, I think you overdid it with the training. Who was the partner?"

"Ax..." I mumble as the said person walks past to go to his 'Prince' Jake.

"Ohhh, I'd be tired, too! His tail would kill me, actually," she laughs loudly. I only roll my eyes at her before closing them, sighing.

'_Sheesh, some friend she is... Eh, whatever, I'd probably say the same thing to her,'_ I thought as I shake my head mentally. _'Though she SHOULD be showing some sympathy... Gah, my back still stings from that dragon's attack, even if it IS healed...'_

"Say Rose," Mokuba said as he appears out of nowhere and sits down nearby, "what do you think of what to do next?"

"I don't know... I'm just waiting for some sign..." I said, partly joking. But at the same time, that's actually what I'm waiting for. Hmph, see how stupid I can be...?

"Uh, okay, whatever," he said with a laugh. "In some ways, you're like my brother. But not at the same time. And that's a good thing, we don't need TWO Seto's!"

"Heh, isn't that the truth...?" I said with a weary chuckle. "Anyways... How weird is this adventure to you?" I ask as I look at him with one eye barely opened.

"Oddly enough, it isn't TOO surprising. I've faced a bunch of weird things in my life with just the Duel Monsters," he said. Ebony laughs quietly, being that she and I know of those adventures. "And I still love your wings! They're soft," he adds while he laughs.

"I know, aren't they?" Ebony said as she tugs on one of them, making me groan in annoyance.

"I'm tired, yet the BOTH of you decide to pick on meeeeee..." I whine, cracking the both of them up.

"Oi! What's with the griping over here?" Inuakki demands while he perches on the nearby log that's near Ebony.

"Don't YOU get on my case, bud..."

"Live a little, Rose, c'mon!" Ebony said with a loud laugh.

"Let me rise from the dead first..." I grumble while sitting up.

"See, SEE?! She HAS HUMOR! HALLELUJAH, PEOPLE!" she yells out while giving a bone-crushing hug... around my neck!

"EBONY! Choking, not breathing!" I yell out while trying to get out of her grasp.

"Interesting, my little nephew..." we hear behind us. I lean my head back (as soon as I got OUT of Ebony's Hug of Death) to see Sesshomaru there. "How can your patience withstand these strangers' strange activities and behaviors?"

"It's quite easy," Ebony said as Inuakki said at the same time, "What'cha mean?"

I can only shake my head slightly while laying back down again, eyes closed once more. I got nothing to say, being that I am not the old me. The old me would have said something like, "Fluffy-sama! Hi!" But, the old me's dead. Ding-dong, the old one's dead... My hand suddenly smacks where an itch was at on my neck, and I pull my hand away to see an tiny, flat flea...

"Ouchies... A flea gets no respect around here," it said.

"..." I don't say anything as Myoga pops back into 3D shape.

"Myoga, you were to remain with Jaken," Sesshomaru said with no annoyance in his voice at all.

"Sorry, Master Sesshomaru, but I had to come see the cheetah being for myself," the flea said as he looks at the Lord of the West.

'_Waaaaiiiiit a minute now... How the HELL did he end up working with Sesshomaru? I though he HATED the guy!'_ I thought as Myoga jumps up a few times to take a better look at me.

"A talking flea! Now I've seen everything!" Mokuba said in disbelief.

"On the contrary, you haven't," Ebony said with a laugh. Apparently, Sesshomaru doesn't scare her.

"The blood doesn't lie, she's a cheetah," Myoga declares, making me sigh in some annoyance.

"And why does that surprise you?" I said at last.

"I only tasted this sort of blood before, and that was a LONG time ago! The blood, in which, belonged to the great woman warrior, Rose LifeMaster! And there hasn't been another cheetah since that time, when she suddenly disappeared from this world in a flash," he ends with a mystic sort of voice.

"...Dammit, her damn legacy follows me EVERYWHERE!" I semi-shout while sitting up, both annoyed as hell and now interested in why the hell they returned to really see if I'm a cheetah youkai or not.

"Rosie's not very happy," Ebony laughs while everyone else gives me a strange look.

"I can SHOW you not happy," I growl slightly. "Gah..."

"Soooo what's with the visit, anyways?" Inuakki asks while looking over at Sesshomaru.

"As you know of the new threat, he has sounded, even the nerve of showing up in my lands, at my castle. He demands for the hand-over of the cheetah," Sesshomaru said. This makes me straighten up and tense.

"What for!" I said. "Trouble follows me everywhere! What the effing hell!"

"Calm down, Rose," Ebony said while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sheesh, you should know by NOW that things with you ain't normal anymore. But yeah, I agree with her, what for?" she said to Sesshomaru. By this time, the others were now close by, listening. "Oh, and Rose, unclench your fist, I think you're both squishing and suffocating poor Myoga."

"...opps," is all I can say while opening my hand that still has the flea in it. "Sorry..."

"Quite alright, I've put up with worse abuses from Master InuYasha," he said as he rubs his face, breathing once more. "But as Master Sesshomaru was saying, because of the history of the woman warrior, who I am pretty sure is your great-great-great-great grandmother - "

"Yes, she is..."

" - as well as some tip-off about the powers of what she held, he believes that he can take them as his own for some purpose. Of course, only if you have what she had, in power-wise."

"...Do I even wanna know how he'd take them away from me?" I said with a flat-toned voice.

"There are several different ways, though the most common ones is to use a curse and drain them that way, or absorb you into his body, as the hanyou Naraku has done during InuYasha's time," Myoga answers.

"I just HAD to ask..." I pull out the letter that started my new life, unfolding it gently and reading it. "...well, as it says here, I am more powerful than she and the rest of the Life Mages put together..." _'Yeah, suuuuurrrrrre... NOT... I'm still sure that they got the wrong Rose.'_ "...whatever, but it's for certain that I'm NOT gonna hand myself over to some villain," I said as I shake my head.

"Precisely why we have an idea of what to do with this situation," Myoga said. I just noticed that he does all the talking while Sesshomaru lets him. He must be the 'talker', replacing Jaken of that job. Can't really blame the guy for doing that, though... Jaken's really annoying...

I can only raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really...? Somehow, I'm suspecting that it involves me being the bait... Or something among those lines..."

"Very good! Then this explanation shouldn't take long at all!"

"Wait'da minute, yo!" Joey said while raising and waving his hand around for some attention. "He wants her, and you wanna use 'er as the bait? Isn't that jus' a lil' risky to do?"

"Oh, but that's what makes this a very good plan! He only demands for her to be handed over to him, but he didn't say anything about her not attacking back!"

"HEY! Now **I** got something to add here!" I exclaim. "I don't know the limits to my powers, and I don't know just **what** they are, either! I can barely stop when I run fast, and what can I do, if I don't know how to attack?"

"...This DOES causes some problems. But surely, you knew of your powers! Who taught you so poorly?"

"MYSELF! Ebony, how LONG did I have my wings and all that crap?"

"Uh, like three or five weeks now," she said.

_You lay everything down thick and hard_, Rine comments. Apparently, she 'reawakened' now. I haven't heard from her since we woke up on the world of Final Fantasy VII, so I guess she eventually fell asleep or something.

"Wow, you're split in half of yourself and Rine," Ebony said with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, what'cha talkin' about?" Cid said. Ebony looks complex, then laugh.

"Must've seen it with imagination," she said with a shrug. "But Rose had that blank sort of look, so she's talking with Rine."

"Oh yeah, Rine," Yugi said. "Hey! How about Rine takes over and do the attacking in place of Rose?"

"How will that work?" Sesshomaru said with some demand in his voice.

"Easy, they just switch spirits in the body."

"Say wha?" Huro said while leaning on her guitar. "I don't follow."

"You have to hang wit' us more often to know," Triston said with a small laugh.

"What's so frickin' FUNNY about this situation...?" I grumble quietly. I think only Ebony and Myoga heard it, since everyone didn't give heed to it.

_They do make a point, anyhow. I know what to do with the powers, being that apparently, you're the incarnation of me._

'_I know, I know...'_

"This calls for some revising of words, and the plan, but we're getting somewhere," Myoga said while some of the people starts throwing ideas into the plan...

* * *

**YAYIES! I made another chappie! Sorries about the wait, but believe it or not, I had to start all OVER with this chapter! And, being that I was pissed about not able to work on the original one, I didn't work on it until now. But yeah, now you know!**


	25. Chapter XXVII

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own Final Fantasy VII, Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, or ANY of the anime, movies, book, or manga characters/stories! Only Rose and... Well, you get the message.

**Chapter XXVIII:** Encounterment After Action

3rd P.O.V.

"So, you have decided to cooperate and deliever the cheetah," the voice of a man rings in the air as Sesshomaru approaches the place that he was told to be at. Rose stands behind him, looking like she was beaten - chained hands and unable to run away, as well.

"Hmph. She has no importance to me," Sesshomaru said coldly as the man lands in front of the Lord of the West. "This Sesshomaru holds to his word, but will you, Kybio?"

"Rest assured, I will. Stay off your lands when without permission, leave you alone, and all that crap. Now, the girl?"

With a tug, Rose walks forward like an obediant girl/slave to the semi-long, purple-haired man with white pupils, and dressed in a silver and blue yakata. He holds a smirk as he takes ahold of the chain that hangs from her wrists.

_'Hm, she is taller than she looked upon her arrival...'_ he thought, but doesn't think twice about it. The plan to take her powers for his own is, to him, quite simple as long as she doesn't fight back. "Excellent to work and do business with you, mi'lord," Kybio said as he mockingly bows. "Heh, farewell!" With that said, a large raven appears and land beside the two. Kybio has Rose board and the bird takes to the skies again.

"GAAAAH, I can't believe that Rose has to do this alone!" Ebony said once the raven was out of sight, she and most of the others hiding from sight, sound, and sense of smell of Kybio.

"Don't worry, young mistriss," Myoga said. "If what you and the others said is true, Rine can certainly take care of the situation and have the cheetah youkai safe."

"The cheetah has a name, and that's Rose!"

Meanwhile, Kybio is congratulating himself of the strangely easy accomplishment. Which eventually gets him to wonder how, indeed, that Sesshomaru has manage to defeat something such as the girl.

_'As I know he is strong, I thought that the girl would be much more stronger...'_ he thought. Looking at Rose a bit suspisiously and coldly, he growls at how she is very... calm. Something must be up. "Cheetah, do tell me how Sesshomaru defeated you," he said calmly. No response. "Bitch, I suggest you look at me, before I end up breaking a wing in order to get your attention."

No movement at first, Rose slowly turns her head towards Kybio. With a smirk on her face.

"You think you can?" Rose, who is actually Rine, said as she raises her hands and the chains slip off. "I would like to see you try."

"Hmph... I should have expected this," Kybio said as though he _did_. "I better subdue you, then!" The raven caws as Kybio launches a blast of thorns at Rine, who jumps up and off the bird, soon overhead the both of them. "Kahahaha... Now THIS is going to be entertaining. Prepare to be my slave, cheetah! For your powers shall be mine!"

"I will like to see you try, scum." Launching an Heaven's Strike attack, she scores a hit in the wing of the raven, the bird going down. Kybio merely jumps off as the raven disappears into the trees of the forest, floating in the air... Or at least looks it. He is actually supported by thin vines.

_'He must have the ability to control the element Earth...'_ Rine thought as she goes in for another attack. _'This will, indeed, be an interesting fight... Learn from this fight, Rose.'_

_I will, believe it..._

The air flight and fight continues for nearly an hour, Rose/Rine having to dodge launched vines from the ground and then shoot off her own attacks. Rose knows that there was more attacks than Heaven's Strike, but Rine doesn't seem to want to use any other right now for some reason. Rose doesn't really give care, though.

_Another vine from the right!_ she shouts, Rine dodging it in time.

_'I think that I will be unable to continue this for long...'_ Rine thought to Rose as Kybio is also slightly panting. _'It is been a long while since I have fought, besides with that gang.'_

_If need to be, we can always get away, if only for a little while to rest._

"Little cheetah, how can you expect to defeat me?" Kybio said, taking the time that Rine talking to Rose as a sign of tiredness. "Your strength isn't enough to fight me, even with your powers. You have locked-up powers, of which I will be the one to possess!"

"Not likely," Rine said as she glows brightly. The attack drains the ability to even hear or see any of what is going on outside of the head, Rose couldn't watch what happens next. The results to her are completely blank as to what feels like hours later, she finds herself in the place of Rine.

_I could not continue... My strength is not what they once were..._ Rine said before she fades away. Rose looks to see that Kybio is smoking of the result of the attack.

"...Bitch... You will pay for that..." Kybio growls as the vines around, which were once burnt, are now healthy green again, as well as thorny with red tips - meaning poisonous thorns.

_'Ohhhhh shit...'_ Rose is automatically guessing that this is not going to end nicely as the thorns comes at her. She barely manages to dodge most of them, though the ones that hit sears pain in her arms and wings, numbness already setting in within a matter of seconds.

"Poison that can bring down even the mighty Sesshomaru and cheetah youkai!" Kybio said joyously as Rose lands on the ground, panting from all the barrel-rolling. "Do you give up?!"

"No... I will never surrender!" she said as she glows like Rine did. "Life's Judgement!"

Rose's P.O.V.

What happened after that, I have no clue. Everything went black at that point. All I know is, I can't move my arms, or anything. Hell, I can't even open my eyes...

_'Where am I...? Is that guy gone?'_ I thought as I struggle with my eyes, though I only accomplish moving my head to the side. _'...Okay, don't panic about the inability to open eyes... It's normal. I might have hit my head and all my muscles refuses to move at the moment. It happened once, at Yugi's house... Though it was because of that bear attacking. Okay, try again...'_

This time, I manage to flicker my eyes to open, though I instantly shut them from the light of the fire nearby.

_'Owwwwww, that was bright... Well... No wonder I feel warm and fuzzy, I'm near a campsite and someone wrapped me in some blanket. Though who **is **the person or people, is my question...'_

"You finally wake up," I hear someone next to me say. The warmth I was feeling moves away as whoever it is pads over to the other side, apparently looking into my face. Why I know, is because the light dims. "How're you feeling?"

"Peachy..." I said as I open an eyelid. What meets my eye is a silver jaguar's face. "Since you have not eaten me yet, I will assume that you rescued me."

"Not much to rescueing, but finding you unconscious after the big fight I witnessed, I wanted to help you somehow," he said as he gives a catty-smile. "The least I could do, I guess, right?"

"I guess..." I give a sneeze as I force my body to move into a sitting position.

"You don't have to get up on my account," he said as he sits. "So, what's your name, and what are you?"

"Rose. I'm a white cheetah demon... person-type... Eh... Who are you? And do you have a different form from that?"

He laughs as he shifts from jaguar to his more human form - medium length, reddish-brown hair, green eyes, a slight look of a goatee growing on his chin, and wearing what looks like modern, normal clothes. He wears a black t-shirt, slighty baggy blue jeans, a black leather collar, and even has earrings in his ears.

"The name's Ryan. I usually am in this form, but I went jaguar to keep you warm. I doubt that you would be happy to find a stranger laying with you as human, even to keep you from shivering."

"Yeah, I doubt I would be," I said with a slight laugh. I oddly feel... safe with this guy, Ryan. But even with this feeling, I shouldn't trust him just yet. Not completely, anyways... "Thank you, for not eating me and keeping me warm."

"Psh, no problem in my part."

"Hey... what did happen to the man I was fighting with?" I said as I realize that I have no clue of what has resulted from my attack.

"The result is that tree," Ryan said as he points to a very HUGE tree.

"Huh?"

"Your attack somehow turned him into that tree. No, really, I'm serious!" he said as I look at him with much question.

"How... could I do that?"

"You don't know? You're the one that did it."

"...Well... At least I don't have to worry about him anymore..." I said as I try to supress a shiver. I'm feeling so cold and sore, weak from the fighting and lack of food **(of which I am now wishing I should have eaten)**. Ryan notices it, anyhow.

"If I had a blanket, I'd give it to you, but nope," he said with some concern. "How about sitting closer to the fire? It might help more."

"Y-yeah," I said as I did move closer to the fire. Now I got a lot to ponder about. _'I turned a guy into a frickin' tree... How da hell I do that?'_ I thought while getting warmer.

"You know, Rose really does suit you," Ryan said after awhile.

"Oh?" I snap out of my thoughts while looking at him. That catches me by surprise.

"Ha ha. Don't ask why, other than you turned a guy into a plant. Not that it's a bad thing, of course! He deserved it, I know that. Where I live at, I would love for that to be anyone's punishment!"

"And where do you live at?"

"Canada."

"Canada?? ...You are not from this world, are you?"

"Will you actually believe me if I told you?"

"Yeah... For I am not of this world, either." Ryan looks very happy about the fact that I seem to know what's going on.

"So I'm not the only one! Thank goddess!"

"And not the only ones," I continue. "Ebony and many others are from different worlds, though you, I, and Ebony are from the same one. I think so, anyways."

"If that's the case, then is it okay that I come along? In the morning, of course, but... Yeah, I don't want to stay here forever. I somehow got sucked into a purple portal or vortex, and ended up here."

Here comes that slight sinking feeling for me...

"Eh heh… It might be of my fault, though don't ask why right now. I don't really know at the moment."

"Huh? Then how come you're thinking it's your fault?"

"…Well, it's like this…"

Ebony's P.O.V.

"ROSE!!"

"Woman, the yelling won't be heard from where she is," Inuakki said as I continue to yell for my best friend. Ever since that Rose, as Rine, disappeared out of view, then a long while later two giant flashes of light bursted from the direction Rine/Rose and Kybio went, I've been looking for her. So did many of the others that knows Rose, such as Kadaj, Aeris, Yugi, and many others. It baffles Inuakki, Sesshomaru, and some of the other newcomers why we care so frickin' much about the weird girl.

"Shut up!"

"She's bound and determined to find wing girl," Haruru said with a yawn.

"Rose is more than just a winged girl," Myoga said with a scrowl. He was going to talk more, but I didn't hear as I take off running again. I'm going to find her, no matter what!

**Been awhile, eh? Eh?! XD;;;; Sorries to Ebony and others, but my house is currently under work, soooo yeah, computers were disconnected for quite awhile of time! Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**


	26. Chapter XXVIII

**DISCLAIMER  
**Sorries everyone!!! T.T I know, you've haven't seen a brand new chappie in many months... Sooo here it is!

**Chapter XXIX:** Things Looking Up

Rose's P.O.V.

"Man... That's got to be tough," Ryan said after the long story of why it's my fault with the portals, starting from the beginning of _why_ I am what I am now **(leaving out the part of what started my journey in the first place...)**. "Sounds like me on some parts, though."

"You thought you were human too, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, exactly." The fire pretty much went out, being that it isn't night anymore, but now morning. So why bother to keep it going? "Our lives got thrown into this chaos for some reason."

"Yeah... But I guess it is something to keep me busy from thinking too much, maybe."

"Thinking? What, like depressing things?"

"Something along those lines, yes..." Giving a sigh, I close my eyes as I feel my stomach tighten again from hunger. Ryan laughs as he hear my stomach saying 'Feeeeeed meeeeee', but he suddenly stops and looks around. "What is wrong?"

"A bunch of noises comin' this way," he said as he stands.

"...Oh boy... I recognize some of that noise..." I said as I groan. "Prepare for me to be tackled..."

"Eh?"

"I FOUND HER!!" Ebony's voice shouts out as she bursts out of the tree line, stopping enough to catch her breath.

"Okay, maybe no-" I start to say, before Ebony DID tackle me to the ground, hugging tightly. "Eb! Choking, not breathing!"

The rest of the guys eventually show up in time to watch me struggle out of Ebony's grasp with Ryan's help.

"Ho boy, another weirdo," Hararu said with a slight bored look.

"You're one to talk..." I grumble as I finally get free of Ebony's Death Hug.

"Where'd that creep go?" Ebony asks as I stand up shakily.

"See that tree behind me? That would be him from now on," I said as I jab a thumb in the air, to the tree.

Many people gap at me.

"Think they're in shock, or just going to assume it's a joke at first?" Ryan said in a whisper, making me give a slight smirk.

"Hard to tell - Their jaws are hanging open, so their faces are hard to read," I said amusingly.

"So, who's this now?" Ebony said cheerfully, obviously over the tree thing now as she bounds over to Ryan and peer into his face.

"This is Ryan. He found me after the battle," I said as Ryan waves a little.

"Ahhhh, so I better give ya a hug, too!" Ebony said as she grins and leaps at him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Gah!! Choking, not breathing!"

—

Explaining all that I can remember of the fight, most of the others shut-up and listened in most part. It interests Sesshomaru and the other fighters when I reach when Rine couldn't continue on after an attack even I don't know, and to when I released an attack that I never known before.

"Things are unlocking within you," Myoga states as he cross his four arms. "Without training, though, I fear you won't continue making so much progress."

"Oh, and I am to train under a _flea_?" I growl jokingly, but he somehow took me seriously and jump onto Ebony's shoulder.

"I am not suggesting anything!"

"Stupid, she was _joking_ with that growl. Even I can see that!" Inuakki scrowls, making a few people laugh.

"Ahem…" Myoga tries to regain his composer as he hops back down to the log. "But you see my point, right?"

"Yes, I do. But I cannot really ask my ancestor to help me out, being dead," I said with a small shrug.

"But we have other fighters to help."

"They can only help with homing my physical skills, which I pretty much lack, due to never having to fight for my frickin' life… I believe I would be a waste of time."

"Rose, stop doin' that!" Ebony said.

"Well, it is true."

"No it isn't, numbskull!"

"Hmph…" I instantly cross my arms and just give her a cold look. I'm not going to ask childish, not if I can help it.

"Now THAT'S scary," said Trila, laughing lightly.

I can only glare at her even more, making her laugh even more.

"So as it is, she needs to train to get stronger, doesn't she?" Ashitaka said questioningly.

"Well, that is the point, isn't it?" said the flea demon.

"Then we should help out with this," Jake suddenly speaks up. "We're all involved, whether we like it or not. With all that's suddenly happening, it's all for some reason."

_**(Prince Jake is correct with this. We will need to prepare for whatever is coming, and doing so will help with Rose's training.)**_ Ax stamps a hoof into the dirt. _**(I am prepared to do what I may under my prince's orders.)**_

"Hmph. So whatever bastards comin' our way will be after da weird girl?" Barret huffs again. "Then it's Shin-Ra all over again. I'd say we beat 'em all off, or else we'll never have peace."

"Bold words from a human," said Sesshomaru.

"'Ey, we saved our Planet time and again and we'll do that again while helping out with da weirdo."

"Nice to be put as such..." I sigh. Ryan lightly pats me on the shoulder sympathetically, though it mostly made me roll my eyes.

"Looks like we have Barret's approval," Ebony said with a laugh. "Think you'll be whipped into shape in no time, Rosie?"

"Gee, oh joy..." But I have to admit, with all of this support, I might just have a chance at helping once I get help myself. I just hope I'm not a lost cause to the others.

---

3rd Person's P.O.V.

"I think it's time for a break, Lord Sesshomaru," Myoga said on the said man's shoulder. Rose is kneeling on the ground, exhausted from all the fighting each person brings to her to accomplish. She already got to avoiding bullets Barret had her dodge, Ashitaka and San with her wolf brothers attacking from all directions and not letting up until Rose finally got Ashitaka pinned and with the stick she was handed for her weapon against his neck. And THEN she had to fight off Link sword-on-sword (Kadaj had lent her his, being that she only has a rod with spikes sticking out of the tops), finding it more difficult than she originally thought. Once Link had enough, Sesshomaru decided to fight against her himself at last, giving her quite a fight that she now knows that he's holding back much than he would in a real fight.

"Hm. I believe she does deserve some rest time," Sesshomaru said almost thoughtfully as he sheathes his Toukijin sword. Just as soon as he turns away from her, Rose collapses onto the ground, growling at anyone that asked how the training went.

"I believe Rose is getting sick of this," Ebony giggles as she and Ryan help Rose to a hut where she could rest.

"Oi vey, I'd be too! Considering that she's fighting against experienced fighters, at that!"

Rose can only growl again in agreement as she rolls onto her side as soon as she got onto the floor with straw as cushioning.

"Looks like she doesn't wanna talk," said Ebony as she smiles big before leaving the hut, Ryan following her out.

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah. She won't sleep, but she isn't going to get up any time soon."

"Heh. I don't think she expected every hero here to fight with her. I know all of them were being easy on her."

"She knows that, and that's another thing that's irking her the most. She must be thinking that the only way for her to get better is if everyone fights the best they can, making it almost impossible for her to beat them."

"Unfortunately, if they all _were_ fighting their best, she wouldn't have lasted long," Ryan points out.

"True, true."

They both laugh lightly while sitting on the ground. All around, people are doing something to train themselves, even if it's in creative ways. Like Yugi and his friends learning to combine cards for a better effect (quite entertaining as Jaken constantly tries to hide behind Sesshomaru or something).

"It'd be nice to be normal I bet, for her anyway," Ebony sighs.

"You think?" Ryan laughs. "I sometimes wish I'm normal."

"Oh yeah, you're sorta like Rose, ain't ya?"

"Yup. Who knew I'd be a jaguar youkai?"

"Rose didn't expect to be any demon, and she ends up being what she loves most; a white cheetah, but a demon."

"Hm..." He glances thoughtfully at the hut. "She said she can control portals, doesn't she?"

"Yup, though she still doesn't really have any more control over it than when she first used it, us escaping the jets."

"Jets?"

"Yeah, government jets. Makes no sense, really, since they've responded much faster than they should have. It was almost like they were waiting for us to show up."

"Well, if that was true, then our planet may not have been any safer for us."

"That would suck, so much."

"Wouldn't you be better off, though? As far as I know of, you're a normal enough of a human, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah. But I dun know, I _did_ escape with her, so maybe I wouldn't have been any better. Probably be questioned about Rosie, about everything."

"True enough."

They continue on to chat a little, while Rose is fighting to stay awake.

'_This really sucks… This proves that I need to get much stronger…'_ she thought while stretching as best she can laying down. _'But I am not going to give up… I will become more powerful!'_ Easier said than done for this person, though…

**Yayies, it's now updated. I know it's rather short, but I have to get started somewhere, right? Hope you liked it!**


	27. Chapter XXIX

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the copyrighted characters. I only own Rose, her guardians, anything surrounding her. The people I _don't_ own is Ebony and Ryan, for they belong to two of my closest people. Iiiii have a feeling that I'll have to rewrite the earlier chapters of this story as I reread them... Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, I couldn't keep past and present tense apart for the life of me, nor get a good long chapter... That figures. Lol. I finally have my room back, as well as my computer, so hopefully more chapters will _finally_ be made!  
For more than one story!!

**Chapter XXX:** The Many Mysteries of Life

The days of training was harsh. But in time, I finally started to learn the potential that I have in me. It only took me three weeks to get into fighting... After senseless beating-after-beating, of course.

"Nice block," Ryan comments as I fend off a punch from Inuakki. I seem to be very capable of being in the defensive mode, even before the whole training started. Not going to be enough, but still helpful.

"Thanks..." I said in an exhausted voice. But I refuse to relent my surrender to the Inu, though.

"Now if you'll only strike back," Inuakki growls as he throws a kick. I easily dodge his foot and knock out the other with a swiping kick of my own. He goes down and I stand back up, smirking.

"How was that?" I ask oh-so sweetly.

"Lucky break..."

"Good shot, Lady Rose," Myoga said as he hops onto my shoulder.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you are not to call me 'Lady Rose?'" I said as I roll my eyes.

"Not enough times, apparently," Ebony laughs as Myoga stutters.

"Feh! I said it was a lucky break," Inuakki growls out as he leaps to his feet and leaps into the air.

"He never will take his beating with acceptance," I said while laughing. Dodging to the side, I rush in and knock him down to the ground. Using a move I remember from when I used to wrestle with my dad, I hook my arms under his and lock my hands behind his neck. "Saaaaay uncle!"

"What the hell is this?!" Inuakki yells as he struggles to escape. The most he can do is flail his arms around in the air. "Let me go, you wench!"

I blink a few times then I reinforced my grip on him. "I'll only let go if you say uncle," she said with a smirk.

"OW! Dammit, uncle! Uncle!" With a laugh, I finally let go of him and back away.

Ebony laughs as she hooks an arm around my shoulders. "Now THAT is something to see," she said with a grin.

"What, the InuYasha look-alike take a defeat by a mere cheetah being such as myself?"

"Definitely!" Looking over at the disgruntled Inuakki, we laugh some more while we walk away to sit next to Ryan.

"You just might be in for a rematch," Ryan said to me as Inuakki leaps into a tree and pouts. I nod, since I've figured that, if Inuakki is anything like his father, would be back for more.

Looking back at the weeks since our arrival, it was a strange way of living. However the people before us got here, my portal abilities or not, I had sent Hararu and her friends back to their homeworld, after many days of trying to figure out how to do my portal ability again. I actually went through with them to make absolutely **sure** that I did it right. This vortex thing will always be a mystery to me, but maybe I'll be able to master it one day.

At least I won't have to worry about the crazy lady trying to beat me in the head with a guitar ever again...

"How has Cloud and everyone taking to all this training in an unknown world?" I ask Ebony as I look around. Everyone seems a little tense, since they just finished training.

"They seem fine from what I see. All of them are just expecting a fight soon," she replies as she smiles. "Don't worry about it, Rose. All of them are behind ya 100%."

"Woman." With a silent sigh, I give Ebony 'this is going to be one of those days' look as I stand up and face Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" I said as politely as I could.

Without a word, he turns around and starts to walk away. A silent way of saying 'Follow,' as I learnt pretty much from the shows themselves. With a shrug at Ebony and Ryan, I walk after him into the forest.

After about five minutes of silent walking, he finally stops in a large clearing. Turning to me, I stop walking as well.

"You will now need to learn how to transform into your youkai form, for which would benefit you and give you the upperhand in battles," he said at last. I blink in confusion; I can do such a thing like Sesshomaru and others could?

"Um, alright..." I said a little uncertainly. "What should I know first, Lord Sesshomaru?" There's always a catch to everything, even I know that maybe transforming might turn me into a blood-lusting beast.

"To access the youkai within you, you must first learn to control the beast's powers. You may have been using attacks, but none of them would be of the beast, usually. With what you do control, signifies the attribute of your youkai." I give a nod to show that I'm following what he is saying. "Your youkai, as no doubt you can guess, is of the attribute of light, or earth. Perhaps both, for it wouldn't be uncommon."

"I can understand that..."

"While you're experiencing fear or anger, more than likely that would be your youkai trying to rise up and defend itself. During those times would be when you could accidently release your beast to the surface. Without control would mean to be ruled by the internal youkai. Unless you want to be a rampaging beast, you would be lost to its ancient instincts." That certainly doesn't sound reassuring... "For your first transformation, I will be watching to see how you will do with controlling the instincts. If you cannot, I will have to step in and subdue you so that you would return back to your humanoid form."

With those not-so-comforting words, he explains the process of accessing the youkai from within. Feeling the separate energy from within doesn't seem to be very easy, but after many tries once he told me to proceed on transforming, I suddenly felt an feeling unlike my own. Grasping onto it, I experience the feeling of power and freedom, but I kept it from overwhelming me. I can actually feel another 'energy' alongside the one that I found, but it seems to be evading my 'touch,' so I'm going to explore that energy another time. Maybe. Depends on how my first attempt at the energy I am mentally holding onto went...

"Once you have the energy in your grasp, attempt to pull at it and into your own. You want the energy to overcome yours."

Inhaling a breath to prepare myself, I exhale as I bring the energy closer. The feeling wraps around me as I surrender to the energy, but not entirely. With a surge of power through my body, I close my eyes from the feeling of ultimate freedom. The next time I opened my eyes, it was to look down at Sesshomaru from a height I don't remember having...

"_**This is... so strange and alien..."**_ I said, though the sounds were like meows and yips while also something I can understand.

The height I obtained was about ten feet tall. My body is entirely covered with white fur with black-purplish spots of a cheetah, as well as that my tail seems to have obtained a sort of flare towards the end. My claws is ebony black and they were unsheathed, since cheetahs have little sheaths for their claws. They can be normally the same as a canine's claws, and when extended, far more longer and much more dangerous. Looking into the reflection of the small lake, the markings on my face has gained details of the markings. The small scar that I have is even gone, being underneath the fur. My ears, while they retain the same shape and curves of a cheetah, oddly have one golden hoop earring in my left ear. I have a small horn in the middle of my forehead like I do in my humanoid form, though nowhere near as long as it might have been. My wings, though, have obtained the size they would in this form like they do with the other form, large enough to allow me the freedom to take flight.

"You've kept your mind intact. Impressive for your first time," Sesshomaru said as though he expected nothing else from me. "What do you experience in this form?"

"_**The feeling of... power and ultimate freedom,"**_ I reply truthfully. _**"I do not feel bloodlust or urges to go out and seek an enemy to fight."**_ Looking down at Sesshomaru somehow feels really disrespectful, and I don't know why... I guess if he felt like he was being disrespected, he can always transform into his own beast form... He is much bigger in that form than the one I am in... _**"Is there a way for I to not be at this height..? Ryan had done the same thing, but he had a smaller version of his youkai."**_

"Merely direct your thoughts to the height you want to be," was my only reply. With a silent growl, I think hard on being the size of a regular cheetah. Maybe a king cheetah, but nonetheless, something a little more fitting for what I am... A flash of light again and I find myself now looking up at Sesshomaru's face. Now I can be at ease that I won't be attracting attention from other demons... "Good." He retains that look on his face, as he always does in most situations, but I have a feeling that he's thinking on something. But I'm not about to ask the great Lord of the West. "Now, you will learn how to fight with this form. To be a fighter, you will need to learn the aspects of every angle, every advantage of both forms."

Yup. No break for me. What a swell day.

For another hour, he had fought me with his own form, but gratefully for me, it was a smaller version of his youkai form. I've received a lot of bruises from when I didn't move out of the way in time. Throughout the fight, I had to concentrate on both retaining my control over the youkai as well as to the fight. When I ask why it is hard to do both, he had told me that through time, my control over the youkai would be instinctive and natural. It is just my first time to take on this form that it would be the hardest time.

"_**When going in for an attack, remain close to the ground to guard your underside. An counterattack would be less affective that way,"**_ he said, along with much other advice. I may have the speed, but he has the speed, strength and the skills that I can only hope to gain someday... Comes from being the ruler of his own lands, since he was born to be the ruler, so thus, he had the proper training. From day one since he was born. Training from the previous ruler, of course.

I guess I should be thankful that Sesshomaru would waste his time on someone like myself.

"_**Enough."**_ A simple yet forceful command as Sesshomaru backs off. Surprising for me, since he has put in like a million hits and I had only maybe ten out of the whole deal? Transforming back to his humanoid form, he nods as though he was satisfied with the results. "For the rest of today and of the night, you will retain your youkai form. Control the instincts entirely and never let it get the best of you.

Just when I thought I could finally take a break.

"_**Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..."**_ I said without the grudge that I'm feeling. But maybe it won't be that bad. I've always loved cheetahs, so to be one... This is one of those things that I could really like.

Without anymore words, he simply walks past me and towards the village. So I merely follow behind. When we reached the edge of the forest, though, he walks a different way, towards where Jaken and Rin is at. He was just making sure that I was at the village before taking off, I guess. So without further adieu, I went into the village.

"Whoa... is that you, Rose?" Ebony cries as I approach her. With a kitty-smile, I give a nod.

"_**I have been given some homework."**_

"Quite some homework you have," she laughs. Hugging me like she would with a plushie, she drags me over to Ryan.

"Nice look for your kitty form. Maybe we should race someday!" Ryan said with a grin.

"_**Cheetah versus Jaguar... I **__**wonder**__** who would win that race,"**_ I said with a smirk.

"Don't be too sure on yourself. You might end up getting surprised."

"I wonder how Jake and them would take to you being like this, but talking," Ebony said as she giggles.

"_**I couldn't tell you. Have you asked how they are taking to being surrounded by demons and idiots?"**_

"Hey!"

"_**Rose?"**_ I turn to look up at Kasiya, who's looking down at me in confusion.

"_**Hello Kasiya. Look at what I am!"**_ I said to the chocobo. She kwehs at me as though laughing, but still in confusion. Her tailfeathers grew back after just a week, though they're not the full length just yet.

"And so we have a cheetah in our presence?" I hear as some of the others around finally take notice of me.

"_**I heard that, Marco,"**_ I shot at him, making him jump.

"Is that you, Rose?" Cassie asks as she approaches.

"_**Yup. I am cheetah, hear me roar,"**_ I said with a yip. Everyone just laughs at me. Well, most of everyone. Those that didn't laugh don't really have a sense of humor. Like Vincent. Cheetahs' can't roar. Period. We can yip, growl, yowl, snarl, and meow, but we can't roar.

"So, is that like morphing?" Rachel spoke up. I shake my head.

"_**Probably not in the same terms. This is kind of like my secondary form. But I do have to keep intact of my instincts, or else I'm whoosh!, gone. Youkai forms are so different from what I would have otherwise thought..."**_

"I'll bet," Ebony said as though agreeing.

"It is. The first time I used my youkai form, I nearly went insane with trying to control the instincts it went with it," Ryan said as he sits down. "Ultimate power and freedom, but I had a weird feeling of wanting to find prey. Having blood around didn't exactly help, either."

"Instincts are ancient and strong," Jake agrees. "I wonder if it's possible to obtain the DNA of a youkai?"

"_**More than likely, yeah. I cannot see why not. Though it might be weird, since I haven't a clue if the youkai form and the more-human form would be the same DNA or two entirely-separate ones."**_

"Then add in the equivalent of having the youkai powers that goes with the form," Ebony throws in.

"_**(Such odd ways to think about,)"**_ Ax said as one of his hooves scrapes at the dirt beneath him. _**"(But with the DNA that we have, Prince Jake, we really wouldn't be able to stand a chance against such foes. While we may have the strength or agility of an animal, the opponent would have much more than we would.)"**_

"That's true..." Jake said thoughtfully.

"Why not see if one of you could obtain DNA from Rose, if she's willing?" Ebony suggests. I look up at her, but she actually makes a good point... It'd be far more informing than all this wishful thinking. And with the instincts I'm experiencing, it would be better than perhaps Sesshomaru's youkai form... His has bloodlust and the need for destruction. "I mean, if ya could, then it'd be perfect and better if you could morph into something that could be useful against probably Malshano. I know that he has a sword, but he also has abilities and powers."

"Huh," Marco simply went as he looks at Jake. "I can't make an argument against that."

"...If we want to know if it's possible, then it's going to have to be done by Rose's agreement."

"_**It is fine with me. It'd be weird, but it's alright,"**_ I said, surprising myself a little. Agreeable thing I am, ain't I?

"And now, for our first subject!" Marco said with a voice that suggests that he's trying to sound like a mad scientist.

"I would like to try," Cassie volunteers before Marco could make anymore cracks. I prefer Cassie over Marco getting DNA from me, anyday... Marco's funny, but let's face it, it'd be weird to converse with another me that's actually a guy...

"Alright,"Jake said with a nod. I approach Cassie as she kneels down next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. The oddest sensation of being hypnotized comes to mind as I felt tranquil and relaxed when she started to absorb my DNA. When she got it and removed her hand from me, I felt too peaceful to move.

"Awww, she's purring!" Ebony said as she giggles. I blink slowly and realized that I _am_ purring.

"_**Oh, go and ambush Sesshomaru..."**_ I said with a mocking growl. I still feel too peaceful to really care, though.

"Alright, here I go," Cassie said after laughing from Ebony's comment and my comeback. Backing up a little for her space, I watch as Cassie starts to morph. Now, I thought that I would know morphing, reading the books a LOT, but actually watching the morphing right in front of me is nothing like what it was in the books or even the video episodes. And knowing that Cassie had more control of what would morph first is definitely something to remember. Her head and upper body takes form first, fur sprouting from her skin as she leans onto her hands. The cheetah ears come in as the human ears morph into her rapidly-disappearing hair and her face stretches out into a muzzle. Fur continues to ripple down her body as her arms and hands changes to paws and claws. A tail shoots out as her legs takes the form of hindlegs. Then, the wings pushes out of her back, as does the horn grows from her forehead.

But as soon as she completely morphed into the replica of myself, her size rapidly changes between the size I am to the size of a horse and back.

"_**Keep your thoughts on the height you want!"**_ I said with worry. She gets the hold of it and she blinks as she looks around at everyone.

"_**There's much to being youkai than I'd have imagined,"**_ she said in surprise.

"_**Welcome to my world,"**_ I laugh.

"How's it feel, Cas?" Rachel asks Cassie as she looks into Cassie's eyes. She blinks as she stands up on all four.

"_**Like I can take on the world and never be chained down,"**_ Cassie said with a laugh.

"Feh..." Inuakki rolls his eyes. "There's more to being demon than you could even think of."

"Oh, sit..." Ebony said in a grumble, since Inuakki is ruining the mood. Oddly enough, he makes a face-plant in the ground. That surprises the hell out of me, Ebony, AND Inuakki.

"What the hell?!"

"...You ARE wearing the beads of your father..." Ebony said as she looks elsewhere and rubs the back of her neck like she did nothing.

"Sonava-!"

"_**Sit,"**_ I said. It didn't do the same thing it had for Ebony, but it did make him shut-up. I laugh quietly as he glares at me. It's funny to see him flinch at the word. Not just any word, but **'THE'** word. But how come Ebony can make the beads work..?

"Anyways, back to the issue..." Ryan said as he tries to not laugh. "Can you feel any powers, Cassie?"

"_**Uh, I'm feeling a lot of which I can't seem to understand,"**_ she remarks. _**"How about helping me with figuring them out?"**_

"_**That would be in my department,"**_ I said as I look back at her. _**"While I was learning about fighting in this form, I can still preform the attacks that I do in my humanoid form. Heaven's Strike would be the easiest one to use, as I've learned."**_

"_**How do you use it?"**_

"_**Well... Let's see, when I first used it, I sort of thought about pushing something away. In this form, the attack comes out of the mouth instead of my hands... Paws, whatever."**_

"_**So I just think of pushing something away with my will?"**_

"_**Something like that..."**_

"This should be good," Marco laughs. Cassie ignores him as she faces the forest.

"_**You go first so that I know what to expect."**_

"_**Alrighty..."**_ Facing the forest as well, I close my eyes as I pretend that I'm facing someone. Malshano particularly comes to mind. With a growl, I felt the energy picking up in my body, and with a fierce growl, I open my eyes and seem to try and roar. What came out instead is a blinding beam of light that shoots out toward the skies. The attack ends when I closed off the energy from the channeling. Kind of like closing off your garden-hose.

From the demonstration, Cassie nods and she does something similar to what I did. I think she's looking for that pushing thing I was talking about. But after a minute, she lets loose the very same thing I did.

"Damn! I think we're in business!" Marco whoops.

"_**(Don't get that excited, Marco, or you'll wet your pants,)"**_ Tobias remarks openly, screeching as though the red hawk is laughing.

"Up yours, chicken-boy!"

"How did you get the ability to use... whatever it is that lets you change to animals?" Aeris finally asks. I think it was bugging all the other people of the group. I laugh, but since I've haven't even said that I used to watch, play and read about them... I'm never going onto that subject with them.

"_**(My brother, Prince Elfangor, gave them the cube that lets one acquire the ability to morph...)"**_

As the story goes deeper while everyone was comfortable, I look up to the sky slightly. To sit under the same exact sky and talk and joke and hang out with the people that thought their lives was normal until they were heading down the path of constant fighting and protecting... I guess I'm not that out of place, really. If I really put my perspectives of 'they're not real' out of my mind, I have a lot in common with these people. All of them. Hell, even with Hararu, though she and the rest of the Fooly Cooly went back to their world.

Who would have thought it possible to be on common grounds with those that you used to admire from afar?

Night finally falls, and everyone is still just hanging about with everyone else. Cassie had changed back to her own form but strangely enough, she changed back into being me, and hanging with me. Luckily, the difference between us is that she doesn't have a golden hoop in her ears at all. Morphs would leave out the jewelry, of course.

"_**I know everyone's stories. Everything that happened with everyone is so different yet so familiar,"**_ Cassie said to me as she looks over at me.

"_**Yeah..."**_ I look up at the stars with a sigh. _**"Before all this had happened to me... I had always wanted to be in something big like this..."**_ I laugh as I shake my head a little sadly. _**"I should have been careful of what I wished for."**_

"_**Don't feel bad about it. I think everyone wishes that until they realize that they would either love it or hate it."**_ Cassie gives a knowing look on that. _**"But in a way, it helps realizes what you want, and what friends you want by your side."**_

"_**That is true..."**_ I look over at Ebony, and my companions. They can be overly-happy, hyper, and sometimes annoying... But I would never want to replace them. _**"Now if only Life would be fair and give us free lemonade instead of making us make it ourselves,"**_ I then said with a laugh. Cassie laughs, as well. I remember that if I was any character in the Animorphs books, I would have been exactly like Cassie. I guess this is one way of figuring that out if it's true or not. The irony.

"_**We are in the middle of something huge, and yet we have much more to learn."**_

"_**More than one planet's history-time,"**_ I agree with a small, knowing smile. _**"When all this first happened to me, I wanted nothing more than to die... But now there's a reason for me to stay alive and fight. For the future of my friends and companions. Oh, and the animals, of every planet"**_ I then add with a determined nod.

"_**Something I can agree on entirely."**_

"_**...You know, now that we know that you and Jake and everyone can morph into youkais... What form would you want?"**_ I suddenly ask out of curiosity.

"_**I don't really know. How many kinds are out there??"**_

"_**There is about every demon to an animal species... Centipedes, tigers, dogs like Sesshomaru, dragons, phoenixes... It's an endless amount of them just on this continent."**_

"_**Man... If only we had these forms when we were fighting against the Yeerks,"**_ Cassie said almost wistfully.

"_**Would have made life much easier yet more exciting, in one way."**_

"_**Maybe. But I wouldn't have wanted a different result than what we had."**_ Cassie would have to be glad that the Yeerks are finished and stopped. But she, as well as the rest of us, will have to hope for a good result in the end of this battle and war... Whatever it may bring on us. _**"The form I would have wanted... I would have liked to see what it's like to be a wolf youkai."**_

"_**As long as you're not an arrogant prince as one I've heard of,"**_ I said with a grin. A truth, yet I don't have to explain myself. _**"I've heard from Myoga of a wolf demon named Kouga. He was after Inuakki's mother, Kagome, and believed that she was his woman."**_

"_**Wolves do mate for life. Did he get over her?"**_

"_**I think when Kagome became mates with InuYasha that he gave up. Maybe. Youkais here can actually battle over a woman, a mate or not. The winner gets the woman, whether she wanted the winner or not."**_

"_**That's such an old and disgusting tradition."**_

"_**I know... That's why I'm happy to not have been born here."**_ I grin at her. _**"If you were born here, at least you wouldn't have to worry about the youkai men doing that. Just the humans."**_

"_**That wouldn't have been any better,"**_ she laughs.

"_**Power to the women!"**_

"_**Amen!"**_

This night is one of those that I would like to keep in my memories. I hope to remember this later on in my life. If I do live that long and more.

**Woot! I feel so happy to have finally made a chapter! I'm definitely hitting that part of life where things get me down. And being unable to write chapters didn't help me one bit. Life has been chaotic for me. My sister's death was a real large blow to my mind and my spirit. But Life goes on, and I'll go on after it. Now that I have my room again, and my computer in the same room, I MIGHT be able to write more now. Without a use of cable in my room, I should be able to concentrate more on writing instead of watching tv now. XD See ya next time!**


	28. Chapter XXX ?

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own anything that appears in this story except for that I created, such as Rose, the Chaos Warriors, and etc. All rights to characters and worlds I'll be borrowing goes to their creators, and I won't gain anything while I'm writing the story(s). Thank you for reading my disclaimer. And holy crap, I need to rewrite all the early chapters... o.o;;

**Chapter XXXI:** The Warriors Unite

"Inuakki!" A young boy runs into the village nearly another week of constant training on my part. He looks quite beat-up, like he had been fighting before arriving to the village. He also look serious and scared.

"Uh-oh," murmurs Ebony as she stands up alongside me. The boy looks quite familiar to me, in some way, though I know I haven't ever seen him since we all arrived here. But after some memory-search, I matched his face to a certain monk, though the eyes matched a certain demon-slayer.

"That has to be Sango and Miroku's son!" I whisper to Ebony, though I attempted to not look obvious. Ebony manages to stop herself from pointing and exclaiming that she agreed with me. She smiles meekly, then turns her attention back to the boy, who finally reached the half-demon.

"What's going on? What got you beaten up so bad, Masashi??" Inuakki demands as he narrows his eyes. The boy doubles-over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I only just notice that he has a demon-slaying weapon that I recognize that Sango's brother Koroku usually used for himself.

"S-some demon," Koroku pants as he tries to catch his breath. "A scorpion demon came and destroyed our house. Inuakki, you have to help us! Mother and father are unconscious!"

"Feh, they're getting weak," Inuakki grumbles under his breath as he looked over the boy's head. But outloud, he says "Alright, show the way, I'm comin'."

"It's gonna be one of those days," I said lightly to Ebony before running off after Inuakki and the boy, Masashi. Ebony comes with, with a bow and a quiver of arrows that she's been working with.

"I hope Miroku didn't teach his kid how to act like him," Ebony said in reply, grinning.

"Oh Goddess, no kidding..."

Glancing over my shoulder, I could see that the others decided to come along, but at their own pace. Probably curious of what this scorpion look like. Frankly, I'm curious as well. Was it going to be as bad as a few I've seen on the shows? And besides, Inuakki probably needs the help. Just in case, of course.

A crash informs us all that it's a big problem.

"So there's the son of a bitch, huh?" Inuakki said as he unsheathes Tensuiga. It transforms into its larger form, yellow lines of lightening sparking around it lightly. But what kinda captures all of our attention is the scorpion that towers over a possible three-story building. If not bigger.

"That's like four out of five HOLY CRAP," I blurt out, struggling to not let my jaw drop to the ground. Now, I can get that big in my other form, as well as Sesshomaru... but let's face it, when you're facing a HUMONGOUS poisonous insect like that... you'd piss your pants.

"I'd give it a five," Ebony admits as her eyes is wide open.

"I, uh, I think I'll be hidin' over here, thanks," Joey said as he hid behind a tree. That doesn't surprise me, actually. I roll my eyes and regain my composure. Maybe someday, I'll thank Joey for being an idiot.

"Does scorpion youkais get that big, usually?" Ebony asks Myoga, who usually sticks around with us.

"Oh no. This one must have either lived for a very long time," Myoga starts, "or someone had enchanted it to that size. If so, then he possibly have wards placed about him."

"So he could be impenetrable and protected from physical attacks and stuff?"

"Exactly."

"Oh great, here we go," I mumble.

"You all stay out of this, this one's mine!" Inuakki yells as us before charging right at the scorpion, who has yet to realize that we're here.

"What's to bet that we'll have to rescue his ass?" Barret said to Cid behind us.

"I bet ya fifteen gil that he defeats the thing," Cid answers.

"Shi', you're on!"

"I almost could say that this guy brings Godzilla to shame," Marco said with such a thoughtful expression.

"Would you like his DNA?" I had to asked.

"I think I'll wait."

"Good choice."

Inuakki charges with the bravery (or stupidity, whichever you look at it) of his father, leaping up and attacking the demon from behind, lopping off a leg and some of its back before it realized that it's being attacked. Screeching out in pain in a tone that would have my ears bleed if I hadn't covered them, it turns around and takes a swipe at Inuakki with a claw. And boy, is he ugly. He has fangs, and considering that normal scorpions don't have teeth at all, that makes him all the more dangerous. His legs are spiked at the end with what seems to be ivory. The front claws are large and deadly, ready to crush his prey or victims. His tail is so long in length that he could probably wrap it around his neck and still have plenty of tail to arch over him to strike; but otherwise, he has a tail curled up on itself to protect its most-fearsome weapon - his stinger. And holy shit, it's three times the length of me...

I don't ever want to run into him in some dark alley.

"Must Inuakki be so destructive??" Cassie said as she has a small look of horror, watching the chopped-off leg twitch.

"With wild demons, you must," Myoga said with a tone that suggests that he had seen this happen often.

"If anything else, I think we should get his DNA," Jake said to his companions, looking to them while laying a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Maybe the effects could calm him..."

"Doubtful," I said with a grim smirk. "But... it's worth a try." I launch up at the scorpion demon as Inuakki flips backwards, landing on the demon's back. I could see Inuakki having a look of rage, but that doesn't really matter. "Inuakki, grab Marco or someone and get him up here! We could use this big guys' form in battle!"

"You're nuts!"

"I know, but do it anyway!" At this particular moment, the scorpion realizes that he has a snack onboard. I watch as his tail start to unfurl itself in order to use his stinger. With growing dread, I jumped to the closest and largest tree just as he had it uncovered. Launching it at me, I try to wait at the last possible moment before moving out of the way. The tree splintered and cracked, but as I hoped, his stinger got caught. "Now would be a good time!" I yell at Inuakki, who grabs onto Marco (seeing as he's the closest person) and launches onto the demon itself.

"Urgh, he's hairy!" Marco said as he lands on the demons' back, scrunching his face up.

"Get on with it, will ya?" Inuakki growls as I attempt to keep the demon occupied. Punching his rather gruesome face, I now start to dance out of the way of his claws. At least he isn't trying to pull his tail out just yet, being too busy.

Then suddenly, he went into a tranquil state, his claws slowly lowering themselves like he's falling asleep. Feeling something wet on my face, I realize that I was sweating badly. Did I ever tell you that I'm dead-scared of scorpions and bees? I'm allergic to their poisons...

"Most of us can use it in battle, so we better get over to it and begin," Jake said to the others. With a nod, Rachel, Jake, Ax, and Tobias went over to the demon and took a leg, placing their hands on it and now concentrating on the process. The demons' claws hits the ground with a small thud as he seems to finally just fall asleep.

"I take it you dun want that one," Ebony said to Cassie. The girl merely shakes her head, and I'm rather glad that she isn't about to take that big-guys' DNA. I hate scorpions.

"I'll find something else."

All too soon, the others finally got what they wanted, and while Inuakki grabs onto Marco again to jump off, the others ran to the rest of the group. They have but a minute to get away before the scorpion 'wakes' up. I'm not looking forward to dancing away from his claws again, but I was the one closest to him, so I ain't about to let this guy realize that there's other snacks around.

"Wakey wakey!" I said after swallowing a gulp, watching as the scorpion blink its ugly eyes and focuses on me. "Are you going to be a good boy and go back to wherever you came from?" That was little hope of that happening. And I was right to not believe that it would happen, seeing as the scorpion raises back up to his full height again and takes a swipe at me once again. "I guess not - " And at this particular minute, his other claw reaches forward and clamps onto me around the stomach... oh, this can't be good. "Fuck!" I scream out, considering that it hurts like a thousand stingers! Fighting to pry part of his claw from me, I suddenly grow pale while I hear something behind me crack apart. His tail's free. No way am I about to get snuffed out by a stupid insect. "_**Heaven's Strike**_!" I yell out as I let loose the beam of energy, striking him full in the chest. He screams and drops me. I land, but then my head screams out with a headache, and I can't tell if it's from the fall or from something else.

"Move it, girl!" Inuakki said as he lands in front of me and raises his sword to block the oncoming tail. But my feet refuses to move from the account of the headache - it was like it was freezing my entire nerve system. "Rose, c'mon!" Growling to himself, Inuakki pushes back the claw, then raises Tensuiga over his head and shoulder. "_**Wind Scar**_!" The ground rumbles as the attack flies through the air like lightening while gashes appear in the ground, three ditch-deep lines like a swipe of a claw. It takes two of the scorpions' legs, as well as part of his claw, and while he screams, I scream as well; my head feels like someone's taken a dull ax against my skull!

'_What's happening to me?!'_ I scream in my mind, but other than my hands reaching up to clamp onto my head, I still couldn't move.

When it recovers enough to see where Inuakki's standing at, the scorpion strikes forward with a claw and clamps onto Inuakki's right leg, hoisting him into the air. "URGH!" Inuakki's face grimaces as he finds himself dangling over the claw, his leg caught and getting crushed.

"Inuakki!"

"Rose!!" a few others yells at us. Inuakki struggles to chop off the claw with his sword, but I when I finally regain enough sense to realize that I'm still in reach of a striking tail, it was a minute too late. The tail prepares to strike!

"_**Ka-me-ha-me-ha**_!" A bright yellow beam of energy shoots out from the sky and strikes onto the tail. The scorpion and I both scream as his tail disintegrate into nothing. The scorpion drops Inuakki, who flips around in time to land on his feet.

"Finally!" he said with a smirk, racing forward before leaping up and swinging his sword back up over himself. "_**WIND SCAR**_!!" The attack severs the scorpion into many pieces, the demon unable to scream and attack no longer. But I pass out from the pain my headache brought, and I couldn't tell you for the life of me if I screamed some more or not before the blackness took me.

"_Rose? C'mon Rose, wake up."_

Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm trying to sleeping?

"_Rose, you really need to get up. Your horn's bleeding!"_

So what?

"_Yeesh. Fine, then let me get the ice!"_

"Urgh, fuck that..." I manage to open my eyes, just to satisfy Ebony. Ice going down your neck reeeaaally sucks.

"Finally!" Ebony pulls away with a rag soaked with blood. I think it's my blood. "You fainted a few minutes ago, screaming. Why was your horn bleeding??"

"How should I know..? I didn't even know that I screamed, let alone bleeding." Then it clicks and I reach a hand up to my horn. It's still bleeding, but only slightly, at the base of it. I can still feel that dull beating of my headache, but it eased somewhat because of my passing out. "Ow... that sucked." Sitting up, I look around. I can see remnants of the battle, torn-up ground and trees, though yet, I don't see anything left of the scorpion. "Where'd that beam of light come from?" I said as I look back to Ebony. She has a rather amused look to her. "What?"

"Well, uh..." She tilts to one side and points in the direction of her tilting. Mystified, I turn to look.

"That should do it!" Goku grins at Inuakki and the others, dusting his hands against each other. Over behind him, I could see a few more people that joined with our group; Piccolo. Krillian. Vegeta. Gohan. Kid Trunks. Kid Gotan. Tien. Yamcha.

Oh great Goddess, help me... I lean my head against my knees. It wasn't a fainting spell or anything. But c'mon! The Z Fighters?!

"Rosie??" Ebony said in worry. I groan out loud.

"Just shoot me. Ebony, please just shoot me. Put me out of my misery." She laughs, making me scowl to myself. With a sigh, I lift my head back up to look back at the new additions. _'How'd they get here??'_

I just happen to see Ryan where he's standing at. And wow, can I say that he's gone fanboy on us. He's trying hard to not look at the Z Fighters with admiration, but I could see that it's taking a lot to act nonchalantly. And yet, it's not quite that successful.

"He's definitely from our world," I said to Ebony in a soft undertone. "'Cause how else does he know the Z Fighters and is refraining to go fanboy all over Goku and Gohan?"

"If I recall, if you were in his place, you'd go fangirl all over Piccolo and Vegeta," Ebony whispers back with a grin.

"Alright, alright, you got me there." I lightly grin back before turning back to the Z Fighters. _'It had to have been my teleportation powers. Why can't I keep them under control?'_ I wonder to myself.

"So hey, are ya alright?" I look up to see Krillian asking me that. He must have wondered over here in curiosity or something. "You were screaming in pain when we arrived."

"I'm fine, I'm peachy," I said as I try hard to not get embarrassed by the fact that I was screaming. Must have made me look like a sissy. "It was just a wound."

"No it wasn't," Inuakki said as he marches over to me with a furious look. "If it wasn't for you, I would have taken out that demon sooner! Why the hell didn't you move, like I told you?!"

Out of sudden instinct, I hissed at him. I don't know why, it just happened. And I am not about to back down. "So you're about to place your mistakes on me? Just because you didn't do the job right doesn't mean that you can go blaming others for it!"

"What did you say to me?!" The one thing I've noticed is that his eyes isn't golden like his father's. That throws me for a minute that I'm glaring into brown eyes, even though it's definitely a shade lighter than Kagome's. "You better take that back, wench!" And so he shoves me against my shoulder. With pure response, I punch him full in the face and he stumbles backwards from me. But instead of making me feel better, my headache increased ten-fold, making me hold a hand against the side of my own face. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Sit!" Ebony said that word with such force that Inuakki ends up making the hole a few inches deep. As he cusses into the ground and struggles against the beads that Kagome herself probably placed on him, Ebony walks over to me and peers into my face with worry. "Rose, what's wrong??" She indicates to me holding my head like I was the one punched.

"I don't know," I said softly as I squeeze my eyes shut for a minute, trying to push the headache away. "These headaches keeps getting worse... they won't go away."

"Uhhh... ouch." I open my eyes again to glance at Krillian, who's staring at Inuakki in the ground. "Wow, I'm glad I'm not him."

I couldn't help myself; I laughed. "It will take more than that to keep him down. Just give him a minute." Then I wince as my ribs hurt from my laughing. Damn scorpion probably bruised a few ribs on me. So instead of my head, my hand holds against my ribs. The worse thing about this shirt is that I do have exposed skin, and that's the stomach and ribs. And unfortunately, the claw gripped the exposed area. "This sucks," I said to Ebony, who merely grins and shrugs.

"You keep getting into trouble!" Melody runs into view and scowls at me, ignoring Krillian's look of surprise. "Every time we leave, you go and get hurt!"

"You left?" I couldn't help but ask. Then again, I recall all the times that I couldn't seem to find them. I assumed that I didn't spot them because they're so short.

"Kaaaaate! She didn't miss uuuuus!!" Melody yells to the other cat that came in the clearing. I roll my eyes, considering that Melody loves to run off complaining anyway.

"So you have talking cats too, huh?" Krillian said with a laugh.

"And still getting used to it." I shake my head as Inuakki finally rises back up from his hole. And glares in my general direction.

"You bitch!" he yells.

"You Japanese condiment." And then he blinks several times, trying to intercept what I just said. Only Ebony caught on, and she laughs so hard that tears were brought to her eyes. I'm trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah, Jeff Dunham action!" Ebony said as she raises a hand up, me responding by high-fiving her.

"Eh?" I think that came from more than one person, and that seems quite confirmed as we both turn back to our captive audience. Many of them were clueless. I merely shrug at them all.

"Maybe someday, we'll watch the DVD. But that's not an option right now," I said with a grin. At least I have good humor again. Wiping at my forehead, I'm delighted to see that I ceased bleeding. But I still need to clean blood off my face. What a pain. "So... how did you all get here?" I have to know; maybe someday, I'll be able to control my vortex ability. It seems to have went out of control since Midgar in the Final Fantasy VII world... And what of these headaches?? Why are they painful, so painful that the base of my horn bleeds at the most extreme? ...and they seem to happen at the expense of someone else's pain. Especially at the scorpion's death, where I actually blacked out from my headache.

"Ahh, well, that's the interesting part!" Krillian begins. But someone cuts him off.

"A stupid vortex interrupted our training," Vegeta said with his arms crossed. Krillian looks slightly disappointed, but he could only shrug as I glance back at him. "So now, we're stranded on your pitiful planet." He glares at each of us in turn. "Whomever was responsible for that vortex is not going to be let off easy."

I think every head turned in my direction. With an anime sweatdrop in my inner eye, I attempt to look innocent. Vegeta, though, seems to have caught on to the silent indication.

"That girl was what brought us here?" he demands as his arms drops to his sides, glaring at me. Oh great. Another hothead is pissed at me. "And yet she couldn't get away from an insect."

"Oh, give me a fucking break," I said with a scowl. Maybe I surprised him with my language, considering that he raised an eyebrow. "I only started learning to fight, dammit. And I have yet to control that ability, so I would much appreciate it if you get off my back about it." Crossing my arms in defiance, I turn away. I have a feeling if it wasn't for Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the clearing, Vegeta might have attacked me out of annoyance. _'Uh-oh...'_

With a sharp nod, he turns away and begins walking away. With a groan, my head drops forward with a sigh, me possibly sweatdropping again. "Great, more homework..."

"I feel for ya, Rosie, but I _juuuuust_ can't reach ya," Ebony said as she holds up her fingers and has a inch between them. For that, I double-flipped her off, making her laugh even harder. "You better go follow Sesshomaru-sama, or else he'll give ya even more homework," she said with a grin.

"Going, going..." And with that, I roll my eyes and follow the taiyoukai into the trees.

"What was that about?" Krillian asks Ebony as she continues to wave off Rose, even though she's long gone from sight.

"Well, Rose really is just discovering her powers," Ebony answers as she looks back at him and the others. "She never had those wings and stuff all her life; it was, like, two months ago since that happened. So we've been here for a few weeks now, trying to help her learn how to fight. Though I'm quite useless," she adds with a giggle. "I'm full human."

"So am I, but that doesn't stop me," Krillian said in slight confusion. "So how come your friend had to follow that one guy?"

"It's not often that Lord Sesshomaru offers his expertise," Myoga said, in which Krillian looks around with stupor. "Uh, down here." Krillian looks down to a shoulder and stares at a talking flea. "So it would have been unwise for Rose to ignore him whenever he summons her to train with him."

'_Oh great, talking fleas...'_ "His power level was incredible. So I wouldn't have ignored him, either," Krillian said instead as he looks back to the tree line.

"Hmph..." Vegeta obviously doesn't agree with Krillian.

"That scorpion was huge," Yugi said as he approaches the others from the clearing. Not many of the Yu-Gi-Oh group followed, so Joey, Triston and Yugi were really the only ones who came to see just how powerful the scorpion was. "How's Masashi's parents?"

"Feh," Inuakki replies as he looks over to Masashi tending to two people that Ebony almost didn't recognize. "It'll take more than a stupid insect to take them out. But that's embarrassing compared to the spider hanyou they had to fight for many years."

"Naraku?" Ebony doesn't even have to guess, but she smiles innocently as Inuakki glare at her suspiciously.

"Feh." He gives a curt nod before rolling his eyes. "I suppose that when she gets back that we'll go another round." 'She,' meaning Rose, of course.

"I dun know, Sesshomaru usually wears her down long before their training ends," Ebony said. "Besides, I thought it was Link's turn to battle her."

"He'll get his chance!" Obviously, Inuakki wants to go another round so that he can do a little payback for Rose's punch. His nose still stings.

"What are you all training so hard for?" Goku approaches Ebony and Krillian with a look of interest.

"Ah, well, you know, bad guys to stop, rescue the universe from danger," Ebony said as casually as she could (somehow able to hide her smile).

"Then it's no job for a bunch of amateurs like you," Vegeta said, interrupting Goku of his thought.

"For your information, me and Rose are the only amateurs here," Ebony shot back as she puts her fists on her hips. "The rest of the guys here probably saved their own worlds a few hundred times over! So you have no right to insult them!"

"Wait." Gohan looks around the clearing at all the different people from possibly different eras of time, depending on their world. "So you're all not from this world?"

"Oh no, definitely not," Ebony said for the rest, grinning. "Inuakki and his village are from this world, but many of us got tangled into this either by accident or because they wanted to help me and Rose." She felt a glare from somewhere, and she sweatdrops. "And Rose's animal guardians, of course..."

"Who're your enemies?" Piccolo finally said as he opens his eyes to glance over to Ebony. "What makes them that dangerous, and why has it been placed on two juveniles?"

'_Ho boy, talk about scary,'_ Ebony thought to herself. She spreads her hands in front of her like she wished she knew. "More like one juvenile, and that'd be Rose. We're not sure _who_ they all are, but we know two so far. Well, three, but I'm not even sure of that." She nods to Cloud and his friends. "One that we definitely know is this guy named Malshano, the Black Lion or however his 'title' is. He looks an awful like Cloud and his companion's old enemy, but they've yet to see for themselves. Then there's this other guy named Zikomo. I've seen him in two different forms, as a guy as well as a gigantic black dragon with lightening abilities."

"So what makes this Rose so great?" Vegeta questions further.

"Uh, well..." Ebony nervously rubs the back of her head, moving her purple hair out of habit. "She's the Guardian of Life."

The only person that seemed to have recognize the title is Piccolo, who widens his eyes for a brief second before looking seriously thoughtful to himself.

"What makes that so important?" Vegeta said as he crosses his arms. "Being some guardian gives her no excuse to bring us here."

"Didn't you year her the first time?" Yamcha said, not one bit afraid of Vegeta's displeasure. "If she can't control her portal abilities yet, then she's at no fault. Besides, being here might be of great training for all of us. Didn't you see how that big monster fought?"

"It was a scorpion demon, dude," Ebony said with a grin. "Not a monster. Most creatures-like beings are called demons. That dude that you seen Rose walk off with? He's a great dog demon that holds a large portion of this country, and rightfully called the Western Lord." Then she points to Inuakki with a grin, who glares at her with suspicion. "Inuakki is Lord Sesshomaru's nephew, half dog demon and half human."

"So he's half royalty," Goku said with a laugh.

"Feh! Like they needed to know, stupid wench!" Ebony gave such an evil smile that Inuakki actually recoiled in fear.

"Sit." And so Inuakki kisses dirt once again. "And that's why you have those enchanted beads," Ebony said with a satisfied smirk.

"I dun know, I think you're more evil than Chichi," Tien said while all three of his eyes were wide open out of shock.

"Nah. I'm only evil towards him," Ebony reassures him, while the rest of the group with humor laughed at Inuakki's disgruntled look and Ebony's response.

Most of everyone got settled and were chatting more happily as evening starts to come around. After three hours of training, Rose finally returns to the village, exhaustion written all over her face. At this point, all she was thinking about was the straw mattress waiting for her in the hut she and Ebony share.

That's probably why she never saw that fist flying at her face until it collided with her mouth. Stumbling backwards, she fell over a rock and laid there in shock. Piccolo was expecting an immediate reaction, but he watches as she slowly sat up, then got to her feet, and touch her mouth gently. With a wince, she actually spits out a canine along with blood, and lets out one word;

"Ooooooow..." A fang quickly grew where the tooth once was, and while she doesn't have to worry about missing teeth, her gums were still sore. She looks back up at Piccolo with confusion. "What'd I do to piss you off??" she asks, utterly bewildered of why her favorite Dragon Ball Z character punch her full in the mouth, all the while clutching onto the fang in her hand.

'_She's going to be a piece of work,'_ thought Piccolo as he mentally shakes his head before rushing forward again, aiming another punch to the stomach. At last, she reacts and dodges with speed he hadn't expected of her. He continues the barrage of punches and kicks, scoring at least a third of them. She still has yet to block and attack. "Don't just dodge, fight back!" he barks out, and she responds by stopping one of his fists with one arm and directs a round-house kick. He easily blocked it, but he gave a slight nod as though she was doing better. She still looks quite confused how this happened, but she seems to have brightened at his nod, all-the-same. The practice continues for ten minutes straight before Piccolo thought that she had enough. Even as he stopped and crossed his arms in ease, she falls to her knees out of exhaustion, though she struggles back to her feet. At least she wasn't stupid as to sit down after intense training; she has to walk it off first. "You need to build your endurance," Piccolo said in a criticized voice.

"How did this start again..?" she said with an exhausted voice, obviously still wondering why Piccolo, of all people, decided to go a round with her.

"We can't have the Guardian of Life get killed due to ill-training," he responds with that matter-of-fact voice. "If what was said about you is true, then you're not allowed to die."

"Eh??" He spoke like he knew exactly what role the Guardian of Life had. Looking back up at him, she was hoping against hope that he would specify what he meant.

"Get some rest, then resume training with a warrior," Piccolo said after a minute of regarding her. And with that, he turns away and walks off, dismissing her. Rose thought that it was like he was withholding important information that she isn't cleared to hear yet, even though he could see that she needed it badly.

'_Kami must have heard something about the Guardian of Life's role...'_ She knew that Piccolo and Kami had joined at one point, sometime before Gohan grew up beyond his teenage years. And while the two combined strength, she doesn't have a doubt that they also combined thoughts and knowledge. With a silent sigh, she slowly walks back to the village, trying to regain feeling in her legs. And after a short time of rest, she borrows Kadaj's weapon to spar with Link, just like they had planned for that evening.

**Ha ha ha, what an interesting twist I'm giving, which I hadn't even thought of. And then it's off to a new world at the next chapter! What, thought I forgot about this? XD I'm working on the early chapters of many of my stories, so I'm slow. Ebony, I hope that you'll find this satisfactory, as well as the rewrite of the first chapter of this story! Hope to get reviews from you soon!!**


	29. Announcement

Hey guys,

Since as of the last two montsh, I have no way of updating all my stories, popular or otherwise, because I currently don't have a computer anymore. Y_Y Makes me sad to be alone without my compy... -Sniffles- But I'm just letting you all know that I'm still alive, and I'm not giving up on the stories just because of this. When I get a computer [though it may take forever...], I'll be updating as soon as I can! Just letting you all know, in case you thought I have forgotten this. Wish me the best of luck as I'm trying to get a job in order to get a computer.

See ya soon!  
Iapis


End file.
